The One You Feed
by TC Stark
Summary: Sequel to "To Serve Man". Social convention tries to make us normal. As hard as you may try, you can't fight what's in you. Between the good and evil inside of everyone, which one will win? Rated M for very adult content.
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Well, I wanted to wait a little longer, but I needed to get this out lol Here is the sequel! I want to thank everyone who loved the firsts tory so much. I hope this lives up to it! I think you will all find a different Leyla here. She's free. Completely. And ready to cause mischief. I definitely want to create a relationship between her and Bane, where they are very cohesive. It's going to take more of an action turn. I want to include a lot of aspects from the comics, but I'll always alert you guys when that happens. I'm also thinking this will be a little darker than the last. There are definitely adult themes. As always, I look to you guys to let me know what you think is working or not =) Don't worry, I plan on using that gorgeous mouth of Bane's ;) lol Okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter One

When Bane next awoke, he was in a much different place then he was before. Rather than a hospital room, a very luxurious room greeted him. There were beige leather bound chairs to sit on. Sleek tables to place the expensive alcohol on. And very comfortable carpet to stand on. He was sitting in one of the large chairs. There were only a few and it seemed he was alone.

Looking to the side, he noticed he was high above an ocean. He was in a plane. A private jet to be exact. The ride was smooth, he would have never known. Looking down, he noticed he was still wearing Gotham General's very hideous scrubs. Someone had obviously removed him from his bed, but wasn't able to dress him.

"I apologize for the clothes. You're a bit too heavy for me to undress."

He recognized that voice. Looking up, he watched as Leyla emerged from what he assumed was the captain's quarters. At least he thought it was her. The girl before him stood straight up and walked with confidence. Her shoulders were back and her head was held high. Her black bangs rested neatly against her forehead, while her straight hair ran past her shoulders. Looking down, he noticed she was wearing a white button down short sleeved blouse, which was tucked into a gray form fitting knee high skirt. Sheer stockings. All her scars well hidden except the one on her knee. And purple pumps.

Most importantly a smile. Large and genuinely happy. Perhaps a little impressed with herself, while still modest. Not arrogant. She took a seat across from him. A table in between them. Almost on cue, a young butler walked through and placed two glasses of ice cold water down. As well as perfectly cooked steak and greens. Then placed a bottle of red wine down. And then he left.

Leyla proceeded to pour the wine, while asking, "Are you hungry?"

"Momentarily no," He answered while looking at his meal, "I'm impressed."

Smiling modestly, she took a sip of wine and nodded, "Why thank you."

"Will you indulge me in how you acquired this vessel?"

"Funny you should ask," She smirked slightly while carving into her steak, "It turned out that my father did have money put away that John couldn't touch. And since John never had children and he was my legal guardian, I fought in court that I should inherit his fortune. I won."

Bane smirked, "I am very impressed. And your occupation as a nurse?"

"Convenience really. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I never went to college and had no skills other than being a sex slave and I wasn't going to do that. Because of you, though; the hospitals were taking any volunteers they could. It was pure luck that you happened to be in the same hospital I volunteered for."

Deciding to indulge himself, he reached for the wine and poured himself a glass. Then he took a sip. The taste and feel was foreign to him. Could he even remember drinking? Eating? Pushing this thought aside, he asked, "Why didn't the bomb go off?"

It was then she frowned slightly, "It did. The batman took it and flew away over the ocean."

Bane gave a small snort, as he took another small sip of wine, "He died for his city. How noble"

"They found you under rubble. It was really the concrete that injured you, not the blast." Leyla decided to change the subject.

"I hardly remember it, " He explained while eying the food gingerly, "What became of Barsard?"

Leyla could see the way he was eying his food. He was hesitant. Bane had punished her severely, when she hadn't protested against his denial of food for her. It was odd for her to now see him so opposed to the idea of eating. Though, she supposed she couldn't fault him for that. During the time they spent together, she had never seen him eat nor knew if he was even capable of doing so.

"He was shot during the final battle."

Bane nodded. Barsard was a soldier and he died the way a warrior should have. They all were going to die, if it hadn't been for the Batman. After another thought, he asked, "And Talia?"

Stopping mid-bite, Leyla's eyes flicked up to his. The massive man was sitting back in his chair calmly. His eyes didn't contain anticipation, sorrow, or pressure. Silence fell upon them, as she continued chewing. Suddenly her medium-rare steak was difficult to chew. After a hard swallow, she reached for the wine and took a large gulp.

Biting her lower lip, she straightened up and solemnly answered, "Miranda Tate was found dead amongst the riots."

More silence. While Leyla may have honestly despised the older woman, she knew how important she was to Bane. They both sat still, as the information washed over him. The lines on his face didn't move and his lips tightened. His eyes were looking ahead, but they didn't see the younger woman. His lids didn't even blink.

Finally, he adjusted almost awkwardly in the chair. Unsure of himself. Leyla watched, as he sat up and cleared his throat, "She wanted to die for the cause."

"I'm sure she died thinking...that the bomb would go off." She tried to approach the subject as delicately as possible.

Bane nodded. A part of him was truly sorrowful that Talia had been killed. Especially because she had died for no reason. The bomb hadn't gone off. Gotham was still standing. Perhaps, he could find some kind of solace in the fact that Batman was dead. At least her death wasn't completely in vain. She would have been happy to know that the man who killed her father was dead. Still, it would have been nice to have her around.

Leyla bowed her head down slightly, while keeping her gaze on him. While slowly carving into the remainder of her steak, she decided to quickly rip off the band-aid, "Her body...was brought to Gotham General. I wasn't working when she was brought in, but I looked in her file. I was curious. During the autopsy...they found some scarring on her uterus," Biting her lower lip, she cautiously explained, "Miranda Tate had had an abortion about five months before her death."

This certainly wasn't joyful news. Leyla was aware this wasn't what Bane wanted to hear, but she knew that he deserved to know. Talia had a special place in his heart and she was sure he would have wanted to know if the other woman was pregnant. She also knew that at any moment, his large hand could shoot across the table and yank her over. She tried to speak about the subject as gently as possible, so that he knew she wasn't being facetious.

It was certainly a shock. Bane allowed the news to swim around his head, before slowly speaking, "It must have been Bruce Wayne's." He hadn't lied, when he told Leyla that his relationship with Talia was strictly platonic. Like the younger woman, he didn't own her and she was allowed to be with whatever man she pleased. But, sleeping with the billionaire had been part of the plan.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Bane lifted his head, while picking up his glass of wine, "Talia knew, as well as I did; that there could always be unforeseen circumstances. She did what she could to make sure the plan succeeded. I will honor her death." Bane had decided to stray away from the topic of abortion, especially around a woman who wasn't physically capable of having children.

Leyla knew what he meant. While she had hoped his desire to destroy Gotham would have ended with Talia's death, it seemed this almost strengthened his need to see the city burn. Especially because that's what his friend would have wanted. Bane must have seen the look on her face, before he pointed out, "But, I have a feeling this wasn't what you planned."

"Not at all," She held her chin up, "I am alive. More than I've been in my whole life. One year isn't good enough for me. If I'm dead, then how can I live?."

It was good to see her speaking up and professing what she wanted. He was pleased to see that he had had a lasting impression on her. While Bane still desired to see Gotham burn, he could momentarily do what she pleased. Sitting back in his chair, he asked, "Then where to?"

At this, she smiled, "Paris. You need time to recover."

"I had a year."

"You were in a bed, not walking around."

"And you want a vacation?" He asked almost smugly.

Leyla gave an almost shy grin and nodded, "What girl doesn't want to go to Paris?"

"Very well then," Bane nodded, while finally picking up his fork and knife, "To Paris."

* * *

"You have truly outdone yourself."

It had taken about seven hours to arrive in Paris. Bane had surely thought that the concierge, at the five star hotel Leyla check them into; would recognize him. He had thought wrong. Either the world hadn't been watching or not wearing a mask really changed the way his face looked.

Or perhaps they did know who he was and just didn't care. Leyla seemed confident, as they walked through the sliding doors, of the hotel. As if she had spent some time planning all of this. As if she was in control of everything. She was certainly a different person than before.

As the large mercenary looked around their luxury suite, Leyla sat down and lit up a cigarette. She was very impressed with herself. Once she was set free, everything seemed so clear. And when news of Gotham's second chance at life hit, she was even more determined to live life to the fullest and indulge in whatever brewed in her mind.

When she had found out that Bane was recovering in the same hospital she volunteered in, Leyla knew what she had to do. Knew she had to get him out. Of course, she needed to wait until he recovered. She didn't want to risk moving him and ultimately cause his death. This time allowed her to plan everything and make sure that they could leave the country without being detected.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she watched Bane as he slid open the closet doors and pulled out a black three piece suit. He raised an eyebrow, to which she replied coyly, "I thought you would want to get out of those awful scrubs."

"What a transformation." He pointed out. She wasn't sure if he was speaking about her or the suit.

Her blue eyes watched, as he placed the expensive suit back and headed towards the bathroom. It was big enough to be considered a small bedroom. Leyla was using any resource she could, in order to hide him comfortably. She was using John Daggett's money freely, without a care. Finally, she was living.

Bane's eyes roamed around the bathroom, until they reached the mirror. He hadn't taken a look at this face since waking up. The image took him back a moment. It wasn't something he was use to. After years of wearing the mask, he had long forgotten what his face had even looked like. It couldn't have been pretty, considering his face had been used as a punching bag.

Leaning over the sink, he saw that a much different face stared back at him. During the past year, it seemed they had reconstructed his nose. While Bane hadn't seen it in years, he knew that it had been punched flat. It had been rendered practically useless; not ever remembering a time when he was able to breathe through it. Now wasn't the case. His nose was a perfectly shaped nose, fully functioning. Despite the small scar on his left nostril, it looked as if nothing had ever happened to it.

Bane reached out and began to rub his face. It was odd, to feel his skin after years of having it hidden. His cheek felt cold. Had this been what was lying underneath the mask all these years? How could he have perfect skin, a good nose, and full lips? Surely, this couldn't be him. There hadn't even been lines to indicate ever wearing a mask. A year must have allowed the color of his skin to blend together.

Running his tongue along the inside of his gums, he felt something. Bane tucked his lower lip in his mouth and looked at the flesh colored scar that ran horizontally underneath. He remembered this injury, from when his teeth had been knocked through the skin. Now, if he didn't flick his bottom lip up, no one would ever notice. Opening his mouth, he even noticed a perfect set of teeth. Why did they even bother?

While running his fingertips along his lips, he only had one thought. Leyla. If it weren't for her, he would have been sent to Blackgate. Even after a year she still wanted him around. Despite leaving her in the _final hours _and attempting to blow up her city, she still had an attachment to him. Perhaps he had an attachment to her as well. He couldn't bring himself to make love to Talia, but he had gone out of his way to make sure the younger woman knew he was there for her, before setting off to die.

When Bane finally emerged from the bathroom, Leyla was unpacking. Apparently, they were going to be there for a while. She had done all of this for him. Why? Could he even return those kind of feelings? What him and Talia had was much stronger than he was sure anyone was possible of feeling. They were meant to watch Gotham burn and die together, just as they had almost died in the Pit together.

And now, he was in Paris. With Leyla. Upon meeting the thin woman, he knew what was inside and looked to release it. During that time, it seemed that she had developed feelings for him. Did he feel the same way? Despite everything, he kept her around. He visited her in their final hours. And they made love in that time. There was no mistaking the look that had been in her eyes. Nor in his.

"Come." He gently beckoned.

The mere sound of his voice, was enough to make Leyla weak. It wasn't hidden, nor mechanical. Rather, he spoke clearly. Almost unsure. Bane's real voice was foreign to him and felt odd, coming from his full lips. But, his Carribean accented voice pulled her off her seat.

He was standing tall. Standing still. Like he always did. His eyes bore down at hers and she couldn't help, but become lost in them. Standing barely a foot away, Leyla felt her heart start to pound. Despite being in a hospital for nearly a year, she could still smell his natural scent. His aroma filled her nostrils and she became drunk with it.

Leyla let out a light whimper, as his hands reached up to cup either side of her face. His thumbs rubbed her skin so gently, she needed to focus on his gaze to confirm it was Bane in front of her. The world seemed to stop completely and nothing made a sound, as his thumb gazed across her lower lip.

Could either of them do this? Leyla's body tensed, at the very thought. There was no denying the energy that pulled her to him, as she soon found her body curving into his. Bane's massive body hunched over hers, too focused on her face. On her lips. There was no bomb that threatened to go off. They didn't need to say goodbye. They had all the time in the world.

"Bane, I-"

Bane knew what she was going to say. He could see it in her eyes. Feel it in her body. He didn't want them to say anything, only feel. Now wasn't the time for words. Tears were forming in her bright blue eyes and he knew she would only doubt herself, if she allowed the words to leave her lips. For both of them, he leaned down and covered her lips with his.


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: So, I wanted to say I know in the last and this chapter Bane may seem a little too mellow, but I don't believe he's some crazy psycho killer that always needs to kill people. He's a man who likes the finer things in life lol But, he will return to the Bane we all love very soon! I am so happy everyone likes the story and I'm so happy to keep writing Leyla and Bane! I do picture Tom Hardy in my head, but I keep reminding myself its Bane lol whenever I write I always try and picture his voice speaking. Also, he's still bald lol That helps lol Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Two

Bane felt tears. Not his, but hers. They trickled down his thumbs, as her arms hung around his strong shoulders. Leyla's lips had touched the skin of his neck, but that couldn't compare to the feel of his lips on her own. When in the Pit, he had been a young man. Perhaps far too young to have been with a woman beforehand. Not that he even remembered. And after he left hell, his mouth was covered by the mask. Removing it hadn't ever been a thought. The pain would be too much.

It was intoxicating. The moisture of her lips. The soft texture. All enticing. In that moment, he felt a burst of energy transferring through them. It was so much more than just a kiss. It was an expression. It was something they were sharing. Bane felt every emotion Leyla was feeling and became drawn to it. He needed more of her.

When Bane pulled in a deep groan, his full mouth parted slightly. Leyla had assumed that it had been a while since he was able to kiss someone, if he had ever been able to at all. With this in mind, the tip of her tongue gently guided along his bottom lip. Feeling him out. Allowing him to enjoy every new sensation he was experiencing.

Bane needed more. He almost hungrily widened his mouth and reached in with his tongue. The moment the two made contact, he let out another moan. It was an arousing sensation. One that was hard to describe. He was slowly becoming addicted to the feel and taste of the inside of her mouth. Part of him disappointed that he had to wait so long, to experience this.

Leyla could feel the energy coming off of Bane. The hunger for her lips. This could have possibly been his first kiss ever. It had been a while for her as well. While she had made out with Barsard, it was simply what two people did when they had sex. It was harsh and mechanical. There wasn't any emotion behind it. She couldn't remember the last time she had craved a man's lips before, as much as she craved his.

When her arms tightened around his strong neck, she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Leyla held the back of Bane's head, as her pelvis rubbed against his arousal. Feeling him hard against her caused her to let out a moan, enticed that he was so turned on. Last year, he had set her free. Now, it was her turn.

Feeling restless, she moved her hands down his front, until reaching the base of his shirt. They broke only for a second, to take his shirt off before resuming. While he was unconscious, the staff was assigned to take turns _working _his limbs out. He may have been sentenced to Blackgate, but they didn't want him immobile.

Her fingers could feel the tightening, in the muscles; of his stomach. His body still massive and solid. The feel of her hands roaming around his body forced his pelvis to push forward, needing her closer to him. With no effort, he scooped her up and headed towards the bedroom. He need her completely, with nothing in their way.

Bane hadn't bothered to even look around the five star bedroom, as he placed Leyla's body down on the large bed. Her back arched, in anticipation of his weight on top of her. Her legs opened; almost begging to feel him against her. She let out a small whimper, when his lips didn't return to hers. Though, quickly gasped when his full lips traveled to her cheek, her chin, to her exposed neck.

Having use of his lips, Bane wanted to feel every inch of her skin with them. Despite not having used them, on anyone; for the majority of his life, he acted completely out of instinct. He did whatever he would have done to her, if he hadn't been restricted to the mask. His full lips opened and sucked at her nape, while his hands glided up her thighs. They moved up, until they tucked under her dress and pulled at the sheer stockings.

"You shouldn't cover your scars, love," He breathed huskily into her ear, "Rather, show the world you are a survivor. A warrior."

Leyla's breath hitched in the back of her throat, as she felt his face lowering. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip and her hands gripped at the sheets, as his face became dangerously close to her clothed sex. She could practically feel him on her, as her hips pushed up in anticipation. Bane couldn't help, but smirk as his teeth lashed out and grabbed his mound.

Leyla gave out a gasp that settled once his head started to lift with his hands. His thumbs pushed up the fabric of her dress, as his lips placed light kisses all along her torso. Even on the scar on her ribcage. In that moment, she was overwhelmed with the tender care he was giving. Soon, the dress was off her and her back arched, so that he was able to reach back and unhook her bra.

Her nipples were hard, before his mouth even went to suck on the left one. They were erect and excited. Anyone in her position would think that the larger man had had plenty of experience. Her body was warm, overwhelmed with arousal. With the need to have him inside her, she lifted her hips and practically whimpered.

The lashing of his tongue, against her right nipple; was sending her mind into a tailspin. The anticipation was almost painful. Excruciating. Bane must have heard her whimpers, as he teased, "Is that anyway to be heard?"

Another challenge. Always. Overwhelmed with arousal, she moaned, "You're cruel."

"I've been told that before."

Bane's tongue flicked against the base of her breast, as he moved his face down. The tips of his fingers gliding down the sides of her body. Suddenly, her body tensed and she started to become nervous, as his fingers gently pulled her underwear off her. Her shaven void was so close to his face that she could feel his hot breath. He could smell the faint aroma of her womanhood. It had been so long since a man had done this to her.

The feel of his lips tracing along her scar eased her body, feeling much more relaxed. That was until his tongue flicked against her clit. Then every nerve became awake. Instantly, her hands reached up to grab onto the bed's bars, as he slowly took her sex into his mouth. Bane may have never done this before, but his primal instincts were guiding him. Letting him know where to move him tongue, when to suck in, and how to move his lips.

Bane enjoyed the taste of Leyla's womanhood. His mouth moved almost hungrily, slipping his tongue inside of her as his mouth continued to pull her clit into his mouth. He could feel her writhe under him, every nerve of her vagina sensitive to him. Her moisture coated his mouth and her stomach was tightening from the unbearable ecstasy she felt.

Leyla had to still herself, from convulsing and jerking forward, from the orgasm that was washing over her. The tip of his tongue flicking against her clit was what sent her over the edge, letting out an unashamed scream. Riding out her climax, Leyla rolled her hips against his mouth as her head hung back in relief.

There wasn't much time, between leaving her sex and diving into her lips. Leyla tasted her own juices and somehow, became even more aroused. Her arms held his shoulders close and her legs linked around his strong waist. It was clear how turned on she was, by the way her feet pushed down the hideous scrubs pants.

A guttural groan seeped from his lips, as he felt her wet lips touch upon the base of his staff. Teasing him. Running her opening along his length, though never allowing him in. Pulling away from her lips, Bane stared deep into her eyes and ran his thumb along her cheek bone, "It isn't nice to tease."

"Who ever said I was nice?" Leyla smirked, almost darkly. The look on her face shockingly sinister, yet a complete turn on.

Bane growled, as his hand reached out and grabbed her bottom to pull her up. Leyla gasped in excitement, as his tip hovered over her entrance. She tried to pull him closer, but he only pulled away. Chuckling lightly, he teased, "It isn't so fun, is it now?"

A deep growl exited her lips, as she pulled his lips down and crashed against him. The very feel of them proved too much for Bane, as he lifted her right leg high and pushed in. Just like the first time, she let out a loud gasp. Her voice became stuck in the back of her throat, as his member pushed deep inside of her, stretching her walls.

Bane didn't know if Leyla had had any sexual encounters, since the last time they had been intimate together; but she was tight. Wanting her to enjoy herself, he reached his hand down and began to play with her sensitive nub. The mere touch of his fingers against her overly sensitive spot caused her body to react, to gently jerk up into him.

Although it was a bit of a tight squeeze, the two soon rolled into a smooth rhythm. Each time he slide inside of her, her breath hitched in anticipation of the pang that she felt when his tip hit her cervix. With their mouths dueling against each other, it became easy to become lost in the the way their hips were moving. To enjoy the way he filled her. To enjoy the weight of his body, as he completely engulfed her.

Their bodies seemed to curve perfectly into each other. His strong arm holding her close; her body cradled within his strong muscles. His other arm held the back of her thigh close, wanting to feel her smooth skin while keeping her hips close. There was no more pain. Only pleasure. Only the heat radiating off the both of them. Her mind was becoming fuzzy and she was getting lost in the sensation.

There was a certain desire burning in her eyes and Bane instantly knew what she wanted to do. Rolling onto his back, his arm held onto her to keep her in place. It was then he saw who Leyla had really become. Free. A phoenix. Her body moved atop him with ease. With confidence that he hadn't seen in her before. Her legs clamped around his, as she leaned back and continued to roll her lower half. Knowing what she wanted and looking to achieve it.

As her back arched, Bane's eyes fixed on the way her small chest popped out. He couldn't help himself. Sitting up, the large man took a nipple in his mouth and began kneading the flesh with his tongue. This seemed to have really pleased her, as she reached back and grabbed hold of her hair and continued to rock on top of him. The way his full lips pressed against the skin between her breasts ignited a fire that caused her to quicken her pace.

Bane could feel the muscles of her vagina tighten around him and as she rode out her second orgasm, he gripped onto her hips and bucked up into her. He was careful not to jab too roughly against her wall, knowing that that kind of violent movement would hurt her more than please her. Though, right now her face was painted with pure ecstasy from finishing that even his massive size didn't faze her. It allowed him to quicken his thrusts, until his seed spilled into her.

The two stayed still for a second, before he gently lifted her almost limp body off him. Leyla felt exhausted. In a good way. Her entire body was weak and she found that even the smallest movement took tremendous effort. With a light huff, she rolled onto her back and ran her hands down her body. Still warm from his heat.

Knowing what she wanted, Bane reached over and picked up the pack of cigarettes that was lying on the table besides the bed. Leyla's blue eyes were fixed on his hands, as they opened the pack and pulled out a single menthol cigarette. They followed his hand as it gently placed the stick between her lips. And the eyes even crossed, as a flame was brought to the tip; waiting for her to breathe in.

As Leyla breathed in the first satisfying breath of tainted air, Bane gently lifted her so that the back of her head rested against his shoulder. Perhaps it was wrong to be lying so comfortably against the man who planned on destroying Gotham, but it felt right. Maybe it was just endorphins. Shutting her eyes, she gently shook her head. She knew it was more.

This was the first time they laid together, without the threat of future death. He wasn't allowing her to lay against him, to gain comfort. Nor was he doing it so she could learn a lesson. Bane was lying next to Leyla because he wanted to. Because it felt right. His body actually had a need to be close to hers, after sex. It was new and almost a bit alarming for him.

"How long will we be staying in France?" Bane finally asked.

Feeling was starting to return to her body, as she continued to puff on her cigarette, "My parents often brought me to France as a child. My mother's parents were from here. My father's family was English. His ancestors settled in the original thirteen colonies. I loved France. We were a family then. I never returned, after mom died."

"So, I'm assuming a while?" He lightly chuckled.

Leyla smartly smirked, while turning to face him, "Well, at least until Gotham forgets about your escape."

Tilting his head curiously, he turned to her, "I would assume that is something the people would talk about for some time."

"You would be amazed at how quickly we recover," Leyla explained, while pausing to take another pull of her cigarette, "I'm sure you have heard of the Joker," Bane nodded, "His big finale was convincing everyone to escape the city, by boats; only to reveal it was all a part of his plan. Each boat had until midnight, to blow the other up; or else they both would be. The police found the Joker hanging upside down off a building. The Batman had stopped his plan."

Taking another moment to take her final puff, before stubbing it out; she continued, "You would think that would be something that would affect the public for years. Once the Joker was in Arkham...everyone seemed to forget he even existed. Gotham...likes to pretend everything is fine. Its the only way we are able to deal with the high crime rates of our city."

Bane mused Leyla's words over for a moment. If Gotham really was able to recover so quickly, from tragedy; then perhaps it would be possible for him to return and continue his work. It had taken years to plan his previous takeover and he knew that he needed more time to figure something out, but it would be easier if he was already in the city.

Finding himself actually running his fingers along her black hair, Bane asked, "Whatever became of Mr. Daggett's mansion?"

At this, she snorted angrily, "I had it knocked down. There was nothing in there, except bad memories. There weren't any photos and I donated all the books to local libraries. Besides that, it was just an empty home."

Bane found himself very proud of her. Since she had taken all of John's money, a part of him thought that perhaps she would lived in his mansion. Rather than return to her previously luxurious lifestyle, she opted to live amongst the poor. To live purely. Despite having endless amounts of money, she wouldn't allow herself to become blinded with wealth. Rather, use her resources intelligently. He was very impressed.

As they continued to lay, his head turned and noticed it was becoming dark out. He hadn't realized what time it was, when he was in the hospital. But, after a seven hour flight and the time it took to get to the hotel, he assumed the day was almost over. Turning back to her, he asked, "Am I confined to the room, similar to the way I would have been in Blackgate?"

Leyla laughed lightly, while stating, "You're Bane. You're allowed to go wherever you please."

"Very good," He smirked, "Then tomorrow I wish to put one of those suits to good use."

There was s low and genuine smile that formed on her lips, as she turned to face him. There was no doubt that a relationship with Bane would not be a normal one. But, they were in a different country and for the time being they would enjoy themselves. Everyone needed a little vacation, even someone like Bane.

"I must admit, I don't know any French." Leyla confessed.

"That is fine. I do."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Do you?"

Bane smirked and nodded, "I have lived many lives, my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Wow, 26 reviews and only 2 chapters. I am floored. Thank you guys. Thank you so much. I hope that I continue to bring you quality writing and you continue to enjoy. I am crazy busy at work, so I do apologize if I don't update as frequently as I did the last one. It doesn't mean I've abandoned the story nor does it mean I don't have any ideas. Because, my mind is constantly working lol Two quick notes, I don't know French so what I did put in I got off of Google Translator lol Also...I made a boo boo. At the end of TDKR I thought they were in France...not Florence, Italy...that's all I'll say. I hope you guys forgive me.

Oh! Also, I have started a blog. Nothing prententious about myself. But, about media! Because I can't get enough of writing lol So, if you're interested, let me know and I'll send you the link!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Three

Bane wasn't in bed when Leyla woke up. Without having to open her eyes, she knew she was alone. It would have been nice to wake up next to his body, but she suspected he had slept enough over the past year. Finally opening her eyes, she turned around and reached out. Touched the vacant spot, where his massive body once was. Light was shining into the room, though she had no idea what time it was. Perhaps she was being the lazy one, by sleeping in late.

She didn't care. Closing her eyes, she scooted forward and stuck her nose into the sheets. They smelt of him. Her body was still in an euphoric state. There was no need to cry anymore. There was no need to feel despair over loving him and knowing his heart belonged to someone else. Or that they were going to die. She felt it, even if he didn't say it. More importantly, she knew why he wouldn't allow her to say it and that made her feel even stronger for him.

After a few more seconds, Leyla pulled her body away from his memory. Resting on the palm of her hands, she took a moment to look around. It felt good to finally do what she wanted. Perhaps this was all too good to be true. Maybe it was even a bit farfetched. John would have laughed at her, for living in such a fantasy world. But, with Bane, she felt that nothing was impossible. If she wanted it, why shouldn't she have it?

Still naked from the night before, she reached into one of the doors and pulled on a loose fitting tee shirt and gym shorts. After tying her hair back into a loose bun and grabbing her cigarettes, she exited the bedroom. That was when she saw Bane in the middle of the five star living room; performing pushups. His dark eyes were fixed on the floor below him, as his body continued to rise up and down. The muscles in his arms flexing every time; practically paralyzing Leyla in amazement.

The door, to the bedroom; closed and that must have alerted him. Leyla gave an almost amused smile, as she held her hands behind her back innocently, "They have a gym here. On the basement level."

A small chuckled rumbled through Bane's chest, as he stood up, "I consider that child's play."

Leyla let out a laugh, as she opened her almost empty pack and stuck a cigarette in her mouth. Staring into a practically empty pack would have been one of the last things she saw, if the bomb had successfully gone off. Shaking off the memory, she lit her cigarette and took in a long pull. By now, the smoke didn't scratch the inside of her throat. It relieved it.

Bane was heading towards the kitchen, while wiping his face with a hand towel; before pointing out, "That is bad for you, love."

"I thought I was allowed to do what I wanted." She cooed, while blowing out the smoke.

"Of course," He replied almost grandly, "Just stating the obvious."

Leyla wasn't one of those people who denied that smoking killed. She knew it was damaging. But, the sensation of breathing in its tainted smoke was addicting and she wouldn't give it up easily, "We all have our different addictions. Your body went through withdrawal while you were unconscious. Even after the successful, extensive cervical fusion operation, your body was craving morphine. Your temperature was high, you were dehydrated, and at one point you even had a small seizure."

Slowly nodding, he proclaimed, "I suspected as much. After years of morphine intake, I would expect my body to experience some sort of withdrawal. Luckily, I wasn't awake for it," After a second thought, he added, "I do apologize if you needed to clean up anything...vile."

"Oh, no, that wasn't my job." Leyla laughed.

Bane gave her an irresistible smile, while reaching in the fridge and pulling out a container of orange juice. Time seemed to stand still. Leyla was certainly living in a fantasy world, where she was incredibly happy and her lover was a mass murdering terrorist. While she leaned against the wall, smoking; he was gulping down juice after a work out. It all seemed so normal.

The girl seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Bane was sure the world expected him to constantly reign terror during every second he was awake. But, Leyla was right. He needed to get better. Despite having been in a hospital for the past year, being _repaired; _he knew he wasn't one hundred percent. There was no way he could accomplish what he wanted in his current state.

Besides, Leyla seemed happy. Her smile no longer contained sorrow behind it. Her eyes didn't tell a tragic tale. She was truly happy and a part of him felt odd knowing he had caused that. Bane wasn't aware he was capable of making anyone feel that way. Even Talia was still plagued by vengeful thoughts and hatred. These two emotions consumed her and would never allow her mind to be at peace. He had never been around someone who was genuinely happy and for the first time, in his life; so was he.

Easing himself into one of the cushy arm chairs, Bane let out a light groan as his joints popped. Leyla turned and noticed this; asking in a concerned tone, "Are you alright?"

"Stiff," He straightened his back and lightly chuckled, "I really have been lying in a bed for a year."

Leyla let out a small laugh, while walking over and gliding her fingertips down the large scar along his spine, "The doctors constantly laughed at you. Laughed at whoever performed surgery on you. They said you didn't have to be in so much pain."

Bane let out an easy breath of air through his nostrils, as he felt the way her fingers tenderly touched his skin. The way her arms hung around his neck and her cheek rested against his shoulder. She felt so drawn to him. Her body yearned to be close to his, in a way that she hadn't been close to a man in years. Her touch was affectionate and sincere. It was the kind of touch that he wasn't sure if he even felt with Talia.

Taking a gulp of orange juice, he stated, "The doctor was primitive. But, I had no need for perfection. The mask had become who I was. No one cared who I was before I put on the mask," He then looked up at her so he knew he was telling the truth, "I do not feel pain. Its been a year since I've trained, I feel as if I'm starting anew."

"You performed just fine last night." She couldn't help, but give him a wolfish grin.

"I was using different muscles."

Giggling, she took a final puff of her cigarette, before heading towards the kitchen. His dark eyes followed her form, as she proceeded to prepare coffee. Shifting in the chair, he asked, "What did you enjoy doing in France, as a child?"

Leyla paused for a brief moment, before explaining with a smile, "Everything. We had a small house in the countryside that dad sold once my mom passed away. I enjoyed the food, the air, the sites…the way people spoke," She turned to him with a genuine smile, "They really were the happiest moments in my life."

"Then let us see if we can make you smile again."

* * *

Leyla's heart was fluttering. It was the first time since she was set free that she felt nervous. The world wasn't ending. She wasn't about to get raped. And yet, her stomach turned, as if she were about to jump off a cliff. As if what she was about to do was scarier than anything she ever endured in the past.

Leyla sat on the edge of the large bed; hunched over and gripping the sheets. All her eyes could focus on was her hanging bangs. They districted her from her legs. Her exposed legs. It was pure luck that her arms hadn't been scarred from the car accident. She didn't feel uncomfortable wearing a strapless sweetheart black dress, with a black tool skirt.

But, the skirt only covered up just above her knees. No stockings. Bane had built up her confidence tremendously, but could she really walk out, into a room full of people; with her exposed scars? People would stare and they would whisper to each other. They would speculate, as to how she acquired them all. Leyla was sure some would even think she did it all to herself.

Suddenly, she was feeling insecure again. Breath was hitched and there was a tight knot in her stomach. Leyla wanted to feel confident. Wanted to hold her head strong and show the world who she really was. But, that was easy to do covered up. It wasn't just Bane who would see her flaws; it would be the world.

Deep in thought, she hardly heard the door open and close. It didn't faze her that he hadn't knocked. What would she have been doing that he couldn't see? In that moment, she felt that perhaps she needed him there. Bane was so strong and even in her euphoric state, there was still this one insecurity left.

"What troubles you?"

Leyla's blue eyes finally shifted up and she found herself staring. The three piece suite looked even more magnificent on him. Bane stood tall and strong, his shoulders broad. His body was meant to wear that suit. The fabric pressed so wonderfully against his skin. Everything neat and where it should have been. And although it was a perfect fit, she could still see his muscles popping out. He looked regal. Sophisticated. Dashing even.

"Wow." She whispered softly.

Chuckling, Bane rested a hand against his strong stomach and commented, "You have impeccable tastes."

With a small smile, she bowed her head down and replied, "Thank you."

Perplexed, he questioned, "If you keep your head down, how do you expect to look forward?"

"Its hard," She whispered again, "This is going to be the first time...that...everyone will see my scars."

Bane could see the weight of despair that was washing over her. She was unsure of herself. Nervous. The shadow of the woman he first met, was slowly creeping back and he couldn't allow that. They both had worked too hard, to bring her back to life; and he would not have her revert back to death.

"And what is hard about letting the world know of what you endured? Do you feel it will make you less of a person? That their stares or words will determine your worth?"

Bane always spoke grandly. His words boomed through her bones and forced her to stare up at him. To take in what he said and make sure she understood. Leyla wanted to make him understand about social convention, but he would only view that as an excuse. Which, it was. How could she ever be her own person, if she were looking for the approval of others?

Slowly, her back began to straighten and her chin lifted. With a deep breath in, she stood up. Bane noticed she was slightly taller than usual; looking down to see that a pair of silver pumps were the reason. Her attire wasn't overly flashy, but she stood out. It was certainly a change from the girl who only wished to hide, just a year ago.

Bane was in utter amazement. His face didn't show it, but he certainly felt it. How was it possible for Leyla to have her driver take them to a nearby restaurant and no one recognize him? Was it that no one was truly paying attention or that the mask had really obscured his face?

It was like any other five star restaurant in Paris. Beautiful lighting. Elegant decor. An overall romantic establishment in France. It reminded him of a place where the elite, in Gotham; would dine. Where they would raise their glasses and laugh, because they were far better off than everyone else. If they were in Gotham, he might have become angry at the way the rich flaunted their money. But, in Paris, he only admired the beauty.

They were sat in a small table, in one of the corners. The restaurant full. Everyone looked beautiful and elegant. Leyla almost couldn't believe that she could be a part of such a regal crowd. That this was the way she was meant to live. The way her father would have wanted her to live. Free. Without a care in the world. It was with that thought that she almost forgot that she wasn't wearing any stockings.

But, someone had. Bane's eyes were fixed on their well dressed waitor. He had been staring at her legs the whole time. Stealing glances, every time she looked away. Even as Leyla crossed her legs and placed a napkin over her lap, he stared. It was beginning to become painfully obvious and Bane would not have anyone ruining their evening.

"Il est impoli de regarder fixement. Quelqu'un peut-être remarquê." Bane warned, in a low tone. Careful not to alarm the girl, but so the waiter would know how he felt.

Taken back by his ability to speak French, the waiter straightened up and slightly bowed his head, "Toutes mes excuses, monsieur."

Bane's dark eyes stared deep into the younger man's, as he commanded, "Une bouteille de votre meilleur rouge."

The waiter nodded, before darting away. Leyla raised an eyebrow, as she asked cluelessly, "What just happened?"

"I asked what their finest bottle of red wine was." Bane answered, with an uncharacteristic smile; before turning to his menu.

What he hadn't wanted her to know, was that the young man was staring and Bane warned him against doing so. It was rude and impolite. He was sure the waiter could hear the tone in the older man's voice and learned his lesson. A bottle of red wine, on the house; would be the only thing that could make up his lack of manners.

It wasn't long before the waiter scurried back, to pour them each a glass; before setting the bottle down. It was clear neither knew what they wanted for dinner and it would have been impolite to keep standing there. Also, he didn't much like the tone in Bane's voice and didn't want to further upset him.

It was good wine. Bane allowed the red liquid to swim in his mouth, before swallowing the liquid. It still felt odd to drink. To eat. To have his face exposed to the world. In a way he was like Leyla. This was both the first time they were exposing themselves to everyone. To allow themselves to be vulnerable.

"So, what other talents do you have that I don't know about?" Leyla smirked. Her voice was dripping with confidence. Somehow the jitters had quickly left her body and she felt more invigorated than ever. She had jumped off the ledge and found that all that was below...was water.

Chuckling, Bane cooed, "I am a citizen of the world. Able to adapt wherever I am."

"You are transitioning here quite well."

"It is evolution, my dear."

Survival of the fittest. Bane had always been a true believer in that very saying. Wasn't it why he had taken Gotham hostage? Why he cut the city off to the rest of the world? To see who was strong enough to survive? He would adapt, because he would survive. He was an intelligent man, who knew to use any situation to his advantage.

There was suddenly a glimmer of surprise in Bane's eyes. She watched as he did a small double take. The shock in his eyes were then turned into almost...curiousity. As if the wheels in his head were spinning and she wondered what suddenly sparked his imagination. Leyla tried to look around, to see what he noticed, but found nothing.

Looking back, confused; she asked, "What did you see?"

There was a slow smirk that curved along the lines of his full lips. His eyes crinkled and he spoke with utter delight, "Opportunity, love. Opportunity."

The waiter soon came back and Bane did the honor of ordering for the both of them. Although he was conversing with the younger man, his mind was filled with ideas. Filled with schemes. The mercenery had survived his final fight and just like him, Bruce Wayne would not die so easily.


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: I hate that its been a while since I've added. Ont op of work piling up at my job, I have had the worst few days of my life. I feel better today, but its been hard to concentrate. Thank you everyone for your kind words and I assure you that this will be a great story, I have so much of it thought out and notes are jotted down, I just need to fully form chapters. Thank you all who continue to review and I hope I never disappoint! :) Lovely Rain Dancer, I probably will need your help! Lol And to the Guest who made the _Casablanca _reference, you are awesome lol I think you will all be in for a ride with this story ;)

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Four

Little girls loved wearing their mothers' pearls. Or at least Leyla did. It was one of her favorite things to do, as a child. With her mother's pearls, around her neck; she felt like Cinderella. Like a princess. Her parents had always said their daughter had a wild imagination. And that she was ridiculously happy. She would run around in pearls and her mother's heels and couldn't wait until her own prince charming came along.

In a way, she was definitely living in a fantasy world. How could this ever be considered sane? It wouldn't last forever, but for the meantime Leyla would enjoy ignorant bliss. What was the problem? The outside world could be so cruel and what was the point of paying attention to any of it? She only had one life to live and was going to live it her way.

And that meant being in love with Bane. A terrorist bent on destroying Gotham and everyone in it. Including her. They would never have a normal relationship. Leyla knew that. How could they? He murdered people and thought nothing of it. But, she knew she wasn't right either. Knew that they were more alike then she would have ever thought.

Bane had unleashed something dangerous. A free Leyla, without any concern for consequences. Although a year had helped stable her, so that she could use her new found freedom to her advantage; she knew a wild and untamed spirit lurked around. She had seen it each time she attacked Talia. She felt no regret. If she hadn't been stopped, she knew she would have beaten the older woman to death. And not even cared.

Bane drank the new Leyla in. She was absolutely stunning. He wanted her to do whatever she pleased. It didn't matter what it was. It wasn't up to him, to determine what she could do. In fact, he loved it. He enjoyed stepping back and watching her perform. There was nothing more attractive to him, than a confident woman.

And there was nothing he enjoyed more than feeling Leyla's skin against his lips. His exposed lips. It would be a lie, if he said he hadn't become addicted. He was never satisfied. Every time his lips left hers, he needed to fight the urge to dive back in. It wasn't just her body or the feel of her lips, but her energy. Her passion. Bane could feel the fire in her and was drawn to it.

Perhaps what was even more enticing, was the sounds she made as he devoured her wet sex. Passionately engulfing her with his mouth. Leyla's body withered beneath him; arching her back up and clenching her fists as his tongue flicked inside her. The scent of her womanhood filled his nostrils and he was slowly becoming drunk from her aroma. He wanted more. He needed more.

It was an absolutely euphoric feeling; being eaten out. Especially when the person performing the act, was so passionate about it. Passionate about the person he was performing oral on. Leyla knew exactly how Bane felt about her. His full lips didn't suck at her sex to just please her. He was devouring her, because he wanted to. Because he enjoyed the taste and feel of her wet vulva.

The build up was unbearable. It shouldn't have been a shock that after years of not being able to use his lips that Bane would become a tad gluttonous. While being able to eat and drink was a perk, it was being able to use his lips on her that he was truly thankful for enduring proper surgery.

It wasn't long before Leyla's body shook underneath him. His hands needed to steady her legs, as an orgasm washed over her. Bane lapped up the juices that coated her vulva, before gently kissing at her inner thighs. Her hips were still slightly twitching and he knew that she was still incredibly sensitive.

Which, made it all the more enticing. Bane removed his face from between her legs and gently yanked her body forward; so to be fully underneath him. Before he was able to move, her hands flew up and grabbed at the back of his head, so to bring him down and capture his lips.

Their mouths dueled as he positioned himself at her eager entrance; feeling her body begging for his staff. There was no denying either of their bodies' needs for each other. No use in postponing the inevitable. And with Leyla's ankles locked against Bane's backside, he began sliding into her tight void.

As always, her tightness took him back. A guttural groan emerged from deep from within his throat; sounding more primal than human. The ferocity in his eyes sent a shiver down Leyla's spine, as her body quivered beneath him. The first few moments, as her walls were forced to stretch around him; always sent her into a chaotic tailspin. Her mind spun and for a brief moment, she felt transscended out of her body.

Those first few moments were the ones that Bane relished the most. Leyla's body always clung so tightly to his. She clawed and cried and took her pain out on his body. His hand held the side of her neck and his eyes urged her to be strong. It was only when they climaxed that they were so close. When she needed him. In between he drank in her independance and fire.

Already her arms were loosening around his shoulders and he saw pleasure written all over her face. Her hands now roaming up his rock solid chest. Her palms warm against his flesh. Leyla could hear his breathing grow heavier and his head hung in the nook of her neck, as he continued to slowly and intensely push into her. His breath hot against her ear.

Leyla hung her head back, as her right leg was tilted up vertically, until she felt she needed to be a gymnist in order to be that limber. Bane loved pushing her, no matter what it was. And as her legs were widened and her hips adjusted, she felt him inside her at a slightly different angle. One that allowed him to prod even more at her cervix; eliciting a high pitched gasp.

Bane chuckled and grunted at the same time, as his hand gripped around her ankle. He was quickly nearing his end, much to his chagrin. He could see that she was nearing her own and it made his thrusts all the more powerful. There was no controlling his movements at that point and as soon as her walls gripped around him, he let out a groan and spilled into her.

Both their bodies took a moment to relax. Chests beating heavily and loins still connected. Bane was the first to catch his breath, as he slowly pulled out and rested beside Leyla. There was always a certain glow to her body afterwards and he felt even more attached to her in that moment.

And so did she. Leyla's body instantly turned and hooked onto his strong waist; resting her head against his chest. After sex, her hands roamed his body even more so beforehand. Bane could always feel her attachment towards him in that moment and felt he shouldn't deny himself, as he wrapped his own arm around her small frame and pulled her closer.

Bane's eyes closed for a moment, as he felt her soft lips press against his solid chest. His fingers played with her black locks. He felt at ease. Serene. His chest slowed into a steady rhythm, his heart beating against her ear. In that moment, Leyla never felt more safe in her life.

When her mind had stopped spinning, Leyla reached over and grabbed her pack of cigarettes from the nightstand. Before she was able to stick one in between her lips, Bane pulled her forward and planted a passionate kiss on her. For a second she forgot about her cancer stick and hungrily kissed the beast back.

When he finally pulled away, she was left smirking. So was he. Leyla let out a small giggle, as she lit her cigarette. She couldn't have been happier. The moment was perfect. Feeling at ease, she rested the back of her head against his chest and continued to puff away.

"I know you saw someone the other night," Her bright blue eyes turned up and latched onto his own orbs, "Who was it?"

Bane chuckled lightly, as his fingers continued to play with her black locks, "Clever girl," Smirking, he playfully asked, "And who's to say I saw no one at all? That I simply _thought _it was someone?"

With a small laugh, the pale girl turned on her stomach and stated, "No, you saw someone. Who was it?"

"You will find out soon enough."

* * *

After another hour in bed, the two pulled themselves away from each other and headed outdoors. They were in Paris, after all; there was no use in staying inside. And it was a beautiful day. Leyla even more so felt like she was living in a fantasy world. Everything seemed perfect.

Paris was called the city of love. Leyla certainly felt it. She felt blissful. Nothing was out of place. The sun was shining beautifully, people were chatting delightfully around them, and she could virtually smoke anywhere she wanted to. What was not to love about the romantic city?

The two found themselves at a small cafe; sitting outside and enjoying coffee. Leyla smoked away, with a smile painted on her face. Her legs were crossed and exposed. It was the perfect weather for a yellow sundress and sandals. The air felt nice against her skin and she didn't even care that her scars weren't covered. She wasn't meant to be tamed.

While pulling in a puff of smoke, she looked over at Bane. He looked so handsome. Even though she had loved him with his mask on, she was so thankful he didn't need it anymore. Who knew that face was hidden all those years? That wasn't why she loved him, it was the person inside that drew her to him. But, there was no denying his good looks. He looked so refine with a gray button down shirt, sleeves rolled up three quarters; tucked into a pair of black slacks and suspenders. He just looked so...right.

Bane was mid-sip, when he caught he staring. A large smile painted on her face. Returning the smile, he pointed out, "Do you enjoy Paris?"

"Its wonderful," Leyla mused dreamingly, "I never want to leave."

A chuckle. Amused, he grandly asked, "And will we make the hotel our home?"

"I certainly have the money to buy it."

The way her mind worked was impressive. No worry or concern. Only confidence. While he admired her, he stated, "I am above money, my dear. We are playing your game, so what is the next move?"

The idea of being control was enticing. Leyla was besides herself and adjusted in her chair, as she proceeded to think. Bane had certainly taken her back. Hearing him give her the freedom to make decisions meant a lot to her. It made her care for him even more than she already did.

Stubbing out her cigarette, she tilted her head and mused, "Perhaps a house on the countryside."

Bane didn't mind the sound of a calm existence. He was a man of finer tastes and could appreciate the beauty around them. He was, after all; a citizen of the world. It didn't mean he couldn't accomplish what he wanted to. What was to stop Leyla from having the life she wanted? The life that she probably never thought was possible.

After another sip of coffee, his large hands set the cup down and he smiled, "Paris will make a fine home for you and I."

_You and I. _Leyla relished in the words. Relished in how open he was about his feelings. She didn't need to guess. Didn't need to feel despair or wonder if she was all just being silly. Naive even. No, they were going to have a life together. Of course she knew that it would never be normal, but that was all in good fun.

"Leyla?"

A certain male voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see who had addressed her. When she did, her mouth hung open in shock. Bane only smirked smugly, as she stood and exclaimed, "Bruce! Is that you?"

It had to have been him. His hair was slightly longer, but it was him. Alive. The news had proclaimed him dead. Killed by the riot. But, he was in front of her. Wearing a light green polo shirt and breathing. Seeing him almost took her breath away and she remembered who she was willing to kill, just for him.

"Leyla...its so good to see you," He was absolutely speechless, "I'm so happy you're alive. What are you doing here?"

In that moment, she couldn't help herself. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. She needed to make sure he was real. That she wasn't dreaming. The billionaire was always such a kind man and he was one of the last faces she would have seen, if the bomb had succeeded in blowing up the city.

Once pulling away, Leyla needed to wipe away at the stray tear rolling down her cheek, "I...I'm so happy to see you. I...I needed to get away, I couldn't stay in Gotham."

"Neither could I," He stuck his hands in his pockets and shook his head, "I was in Florence just before this...I thought it was time for a change in scenery."

While Leyla stood in shock, another woman approached them and stepped behind Bruce. She was beautiful. Tall and slender, with beautifully long brown hair. Her lips were full and her eyes were piercing. The scarred girl felt stuck in the other's eyes for a moment, needing to shake her head out of the trance.

Noticing the woman's presence, he introduced, "Leyla, this is my wife; Selena. Leyla worked for John Daggett."

Knowing the greedy man had been killed, Seline turned, "My condolences."

"It isn't necessary."

Bruce was taken back. Leyla never spoke out of line or badly about others. She never really seemed to have an opinion about anything. Clearing his throat, he finally turned to the man still sitting and greeted, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Its just been so long since I've seen Leyla and the last time...weren't under good circumstances. I'm Bruce."

Bane smirked and eyed Bruce's hand, which was sticking out to wait for a handshake. Still smirking, he turned and greeted, "Its wonderful to see you again, Mr. Wayne."

Selina raised her eyebrow. She knew that accent. Keeping a wary eye on him, he watched as Bruce gave a light chuckle, "Maybe you have me confused with someone else. I don't believe we've ever met. You are?"

"And so lovely to see you again, Miss Kyle." He chuckled, while standing. It was amazing that they couldn't recognise him.

Giving a scowl, she corrected, "_Mrs. _Wayne."

"How lovely," He chuckled, while turning to Leyla, "I do think we should be going."

Looking down at her watch, Leyla nodded, "I did want to go to the Lourve."

Bane nodded, while smiling back at them, "I do hope we see each other again _very _soon."

As the beast and the princess walked away, Bruce and Selina were left confused. Everything about that man seemed familiar. His voice. The way he spoke. The crinkle in his eyes as he laughed, amused by their confusion. His height...his build. He knew them...but how?

Sudden realization washed over her and Selina looked over to her husband and asked in fear, "That isn't who I think it is...is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: You guys are the best, seriously. I feel so much better than I did a few days ago. Thank you all for your concern. With my positive outlook on life renewed, I decided to write this nice chapter. I like viewing Bane as this uncaged beast. Some reviewers have described him as primal and feral and I want to capture that. I love having themes to chapters and when I read a quote that inspires me, I like to include it so you all know where I got my ideas :) Next chapter will be action packed, so prepare! Lol By the way, SaiyanPrincess, I feel so stupid . Ack! I definitely paid attention this chapter. Lovely Rain Dancer, you cracked me up lol Again, thank you everyone! Oh and try and picture Bane talking, not Tom Hardy haha xD

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Five

"_Who ever appeals to the law against his fellow man is either a fool or a coward. Who ever can not take care of himself without the law is both. For a wounded man shall say to his assailant: 'If I die you are forgiven, but if I live I will kill you'. Such is the rule of honor."- _Omerta, Lamb of God.

Even as a young man, raised in the pits of hell; Bane knew he was destined for great things. That he wouldn't die in that prison. Somehow, he knew all along that he would serve as judge and punisher for society's crimes. It wasn't just Gotham's reckoning. It was the world's. They could not take care of themselves without the law; they were fools and cowards.

But, for the moment he would push that goal aside. Perhaps for a slightly petty reason. The rule of honor stated that if he died, his assailant was forgiven. But, if he lived then he would kill his attacker. Bruce Wayne had not succeeded in killing Bane and therefore, he would finish the job.

It was a very pleasant surprise to see Bruce Wayne and his kitten in Paris. Somehow, he knew that the Batman wouldn't die so easily. They were very alike, the two of them. Molded by the same man. Both did not fear death. It was usually their kind who were forced to endure the pain of being a man.

A part of him felt sorrow that Talia wouldn't be by his side. There had been many times they were forced to be apart, but he always kept their plan in mind. Always worked with her, towards her revenge. Even before her father's death, she wished to help fulfill the League's destiny.

Though, he knew if she were alive, she would have been disappointed that Bruce had survived. She wouldn't see the opportunity, like he did. With time bomb ticking, Bane had no time to really play with the billionaire. It hadn't been satisfying to drop him off in the Pit and leave. He knew the man would learn to escape. And by that time, the end was already near.

Now, Bane had all the time in the world to teach Bruce about true pain. He was very pleased about this new opportunity. The billionaire had thought he could simply walk away from Gotham. From the Batman. That he could hang up his cape and go on to live a _normal _life with Selina. The Catwoman. How delusional they really were.

When the sound of the shower being shut off hit his ears, Bane snapped out of his thoughts. He then noticed he was sitting on one of the lovely couches; reading a classic novel. It was nighttime. It had been a few days since they ran into the newly married couple. Leyla hadn't really questioned the run in.

That was until she stepped out of the bathroom, in a short cream colored silk robe, "Why did you and Talia want to hurt Bruce? I know that its more than simply taking orders from John."

Bane chuckled, as the thin girl sat beside him. He shut the book he was reading, as her head rested against his strong leg. As she lit a cigarette he looked down at her exposed neck, not being able to resist reaching out and running his large fingers across her skin. She shuddered, while looking up at him with bright blue eyes.

"Do I look like a man to take orders?"

"No," She slowly puffed out a cloud of smoke, while asking again, "So…why the vendetta?"

With his fingers still dancing along her skin, he mused, "Curious little one, aren't you? How long was Bruce Wayne a reclusive man?"

Taking a moment to think, Leyla answered, "Eight years…I remember John making fun of him."

"And how long did the Batman not show his face?"

"Eight years-" Stopping, she looked up at him and asked, "You can't think that Bruce Wayne is Batman?"

"Can't I?" He raised an eyebrow and explained, "Did Batman not give his life for Gotham? And was Bruce Wayne not killed in the riots? I broke Batman's back and left Bruce Wayne to die in the very prison I was molded in."

Leyla's eyes were wide. Her arm was still and her cigarette still burned. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. Gotham's very own Batman was really…Bruce Wayne? The billionaire, playboy. The one who flaunted his money and took out pretty women, just to show off? The one who drove around in fast cars and…had all the money in the world to use however he wanted. Could it really have been a cover up this whole time?

Mouth still wide open, her eyes flicked back up at him and she gawked, "You…oh my God…why…"

Bane knew she was confused and decided to divulge a little, "When Talia escaped the Pit, she returned with her father and his army. The League of Shadows. I was trained by her father; Ra's Al Ghul. Until he cast me out…for I represented all the pain his wife and daughter endured. Bruce Wayne had left Gotham years after his parents' death and crossed Ra's Al Ghul's path and he became his best student. That was until Bruce betrayed the League and abandoned it. It was when he returned to Gotham that Ra's set out, to fulfill his destiny. To destroy Gotham."

Leyla took another pull, as she continued to listen, "It was during the time the Scarecrow unleashed his toxin into the water. Ra's had hired him, though he didn't know what his toxin would be used for. In that battle, Ra's was killed. Talia always felt tremendous resentment towards Bruce and along with fulfilling her father's destiny, she sought out revenge."

"And you would gladly do what she asked of you." Leyla stated rather boldly and bitterly.

Though, Bane felt no offense. He smirked, "That is a bold statement. I would have gladly died for Talia, but my feelings towards Bruce are ones of my own as well. We were both former members of the League, both with opposing views. With Ra's death, I became the League. It was my duty to punish him."

Leyla didn't know how to feel. She had always liked Bruce Wayne. When she had heard about Talia's evil plan against the billionaire, she had gone berserk. She remembered hitting the older woman with a baseball bat. Remembered lashing out at her and wrapping her fingers around her neck. To her, Talia really was pure evil and she wouldn't hesitate to attack, if the woman were alive.

Now knowing that Bruce was Batman made her like him even more. Made him more selfless in her eyes. Gotham had taken his parents and instead of turning his back on the city, he became a symbol of hope. He put himself in dangerous numerous times to make sure his people were safe. He was willing to die for the city.

And Bane wanted to kill everyone in Gotham. Wanted to kill the Batman. Wanted to still kill Bruce. Her eyes looked up at him. While she liked Bruce, she understood Bane's vendetta. The two were warriors, playing by their own rules. It was like in the Roman days when gladiators would fight to the death. There was no diplomacy. Only the rule of man.

Still, she was confused. Bane must of saw that, as he chuckled, "Do you wish to hit me? For wanting to kill the beloved Bruce Wayne?"

"That was hers and my fight," Leyla took a final pull of her cigarette, "I would gladly do it again…if she were alive."

Bane's eyes stared down at hers. She was beginning to become enraged. Blindly. He had seen that look before. Just like he lusted for Bruce's blood, she hungered for Talia's pain. It may have not been logical, but they were not focused on the rules of society. Only their primal instincts. The ways things should have been.

Leyla hated Talia. Even in death, the older woman had a hold on the massive man. She was so selfish. She thought Bane belonged to her. Hadn't he taught her the same thing he taught Leyla? That the only person you could own, was yourself? That no human had the right to own another?

"I am glad to see you have not lost your fire." His eyes crinkled in joy. Pride.

With a chuckle, he gently bounced his leg up and waited for her to sit up, before standing up. Even though he was amused, she clearly wasn't He recognized the frustrated pout on her face and couldn't help, but laugh even more. Some things would never change and he would accept her temper.

"You never get mad when I speak bad about her."

Bane stopped, while slowly turning towards Leyla. The pale girl was curled up in the couch, a pout on her face and her arms crossed. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly stalked over to her and leered into her face. With their lips only a few inches away, he threatened in a low tone, "Would you like me to be?"

It was then that his strong arm reached out and grabbed gently at her chin. Their eyes locked together, "I see potential for you, my dear. What is inside you is powerful and when the world crumbles, you will survive. It is not my place to put out your fire," Then his eyebrows furrowed, "Do you still doubt yourself?"

Leyla stared back deep in his eyes. Determined. With tight lips, she declared, "I fear nothing."

Bane's eyes crinkled and he chuckled lightly, "Good." He pushed forward and capture her lips, before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

Leyla's lips tingled. Already she missed his. Trying to distract her mouth from begging for his, she grabbed at the cigarettes again and popped one in. After lighting it, she curiously asked, "How will you even find Bruce?"

"You underestimate me greatly."

* * *

"That Selina Kyle woman is Catwoman, isn't she?"

After quenching his thirst, Bane retired to bed. He didn't wish to worry Leyla, but his back was hurting him. At first, he believed it to be a result from a lack of exercise. All there was to do, while imprisoned; was work out. And when he had joined the League, he was introduced to a series of exercises not even heard of.

Now a daunting idea came to his head. While a proper extensive cervical fusion surgery allowed him to go through life without the mask, it was obvious there would be some pain. It was nothing compared to when he needed the mask and the few times it was broken. That was excruciating. This wasn't. But, it was highly uncomfortable.

The feel of his soft hands, against his stomach; felt good. His chin rested against her soft black hair, as she laid her cheek against his chest. Running his fingers along her spine, he chuckled, "You're catching on."

"I never met her," Leyla spoke softly, while tracing around the lines of his chest, "But, everyone knew her. She was notorious around the Narrows. She...robbed from the rich and gave to the poor. Like a modern day Robin Hood. We lived in the same world..."

Bane let out a light scoff, while explaining, "And yet she was willing to help me destroy the city for her own selfish reasons."

It was at this that her head lifted and she gave him an incredulous look, "What?"

"John had been the one to hire her. To steal Bruce Wayne's fingerprints, in order for me to bankrupt him at the stock market."

Leyla was stumped. Perplexed. It was written all over her face. She couldn't believe it. John had never mentioned anything about hiring Selina to help his takeover of Wayne Enterprises. What sense did that make? She was associating with John Daggett. The lowest of the low. She was stealing from the rich and giving it to the...rich?

Still confused, she asked, "Why?"

"She believed she could throw away her past and John would help," Giving out another chuckle, he reminisced, "I had asked her to lead the Batman to me, if she valued her life. Now they're married. A match made in paradise."

She could hear the mocking tone in his voice. He was amused, while she was confused. Lying her head back down on his chest, she began to drift asleep. She had thought that she had just been asleep to herself, but in reality she had been blind to the entire world. No one seemed to be who they really were and she realized how blurred the lines between right and wrong were.

In just about a half hour, Leyla had fallen asleep. Bane waited for it to reach and hour, before quietly slipping out of bed. She looked so peaceful. She calm. Not plagued by confusion or conflicting thoughts. He felt good knowing that she had found some peace upon meeting him, but he knew all the new information was bothering her. She was struggling inside how to react. Wondering which side of her she should feed.

Bane, on the other hand; knew exactly what to do. What needed to be done. He had been thinking and planning, ever since seeing the billionaire at the restaurant. With his mind and Leyla's endless bank account, he knew how possible his plan was. How in control the two of them were.

So, after throwing on a plain white long sleeved shirt and cargo pants, he headed downstairs. Leyla constantly had a driver waiting downstairs, awaiting the next time they could serve the pair. She was doing exactly what she wanted to, with the money that rightfully belonged to her.

"Where to, Mr. Bane?" The tall driver asked, standing at attention. Much like the way Leyla had originally been.

With a smirk, he declared, "Its time, my good sir."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: So, my loves, this chapter starts the beginning of the adventure. I do hope you like how I have made Leyla and it'll be fun to watch her grow even more. As always thank you all so much! PoisonousAngel, thank you so much for taking the time out to review even though you have little bars ^^ Lovely Rain Dancer, your comments always make me laugh lol Okay, I must go! I am at work lol

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas

Chapter Six

"That couldn't have been him."

Selina and Bruce had been in a state of confusion, ever since seeing Bane at the small café. Life had been so great for them over the past year. They had gotten married and bought a lovely home in France. They had left Gotham behind, knowing it was in safe hands and that the monster had been destroyed. They both felt comfortable enough to live normal lives together and could finally be happy.

Apparently, they were wrong. The married couple sat on their king sized bed, perplexed. Selina was staring off towards the wall, not looking at it, "I had shot him…with a tank. How could he have survived?"

"He's only a man." Bruce shook his head in despair.

"No, he's a monster," The Catwoman turned to her husband with worried eyes, "How did he know we were here?"

Running his hands through his black hair, the billionaire tried to comfort her, "I don't think he did…I guess…we just stumbled upon each other." As strong as his wife was, it was obvious Bane had her spooked. She had been very close to losing her life to him.

"Who knew that's what his face looked like underneath…I recognized the look in his eyes. He's planning something."

Bruce had the same thought. Bane was a man of opportunity and there was no doubt he would use this new discovery to his advantage. Unfortunately, the couple had left everything behind. Their suits, their gadgets, everything. They had both thought that they were going to start a new life together. That Gotham would be fine. It was dawning on the both of them that it wasn't just their home city that housed villains like the beast.

Another thought came to mind, as he spoke, "He was with Leyla…they looked like they were together. She…she was so sweet…so innocent. I don't understand, she would never be with a man like him" Another thought, "I don't think she's ever been with a man."

"That's not what I heard."

Turning to his wife, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I knew I recognized her, from the few times I met John in his office. She always had her head down, so she never saw me. But…John bragged all the time," Looking over to Bruce, their eyes locked before she tilted an eyebrow upwards, "You never knew, did you?"

"Knew what?"

Giving a sympathetic smile, she explained, "What he was doing to her…I could tell right away, just by the little self-confidence she had. I didn't even need John to explain what he used her for. He was such a pig. He even told me that I would have made a great _upgrade to the tail he was getting_."

Bruce stayed still for a moment. It was obvious the information was sinking into his brain. John Daggett had been a part of the company, even before Bruce Wayne had taken over it. It was because of that that he kept the man around. He always knew that he wasn't to be trusted. But, could he really have been forcing Kyle Carter's daughter to have sex with him?

"He…Leyla? No…" He shook his head, "She's so sweet."

"She was so sweet," Selina leaned forward and spoke so he could listen, "Its tragic that she was forced to be John's sex slave, but that's the kind of filth we have in this world. A girl like that is impressionable, she'd want anything that promised a life away from what she had with John. That includes Bane, he could have easily manipulated her mind. And if she's with him that means she's willing to help him. Neither are to be trusted."

Bruce couldn't believe that Leyla Carter couldn't be trusted. While her father never had anything to do with Wayne Enterprises, he was at many fund raisers. He was a good man, crippled by the sorrow of his deceased wife. While others may have not been able to tell, he could. Just like John Blake, he could pick out those who were dead on the inside.

"Bruce," Her voice broke his thoughts, her hand touched his, and her voice spoke softly, "You can't trust her."

"I trust you."

Selina gave a wry smile as she slightly laughed, "And look where that got you."

Bruce smiled, "I never give up on people."

She shook her head. He didn't. It was his downfall and society's saving grace. If it weren't for Bruce's kind heart, Gotham would have perished. Bane would have succeeded and they all would have been dead. Unfortunately, it looked like the world wasn't free of Bane's terror just yet.

Her husband leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, as if to let her know it was all okay. She knew he was just as freaked out as she was, but he wasn't going to show it. He may have hung up the cape, but he was still Batman. And the Batman never showed fear in the face of a criminal.

With that kiss, he went downstairs to get some water. His throat was dry and even the act of pouring water would distract his mind. Life had seemed so perfect for that past year. Bruce had thought he finally had a chance at a normal life. That he finally felt comfortable leaving Gotham. Knowing it was in good hands. Knowing that Alfred's mind could finally be at peace.

Maybe one day he'd even have children.

Then that thought stopped, as his world went black.

* * *

"Ah, good, you're awake."

Awake was an exaggeration. Bruce's eyes may have been open, but his world was still spinning. The back of his head hurt. Where was he? It was hard to concentrate, through searing pain; but he attempted to do so. He needed to remember all of his training and pull through. He was tied to a chair. That much he knew.

"Do you not recognize the basement of your own house?"

That mammoth voice helped pull Bruce out of his stupor. Unfortunately, what he saw when he tilted his head up, was Bane. Just as menacing, even without the mask. The beast stood tall, with his shoulders back and his hands holding the collar of his white shirt. No back brace. Who would have dared helped this man live comfortably?

Dazed and confused, Bruce managed to choke out, "I watched you die."

"And Gotham watched you carry the bomb over the river. Yet, we are both here," Bane took a step forward and smirked, "And in case you were wondering, it was your beloved city that did this to me. They wanted to keep me alive."

Bruce couldn't believe it. As much as he loved his city, he knew how naïve they really were. Straining his neck to look up, he demanded, "Where's Selina?"

A chuckle, "Miss Kyle is temporarily restrained upstairs. Child's play, but it allows us time to talk. Have you enjoyed your illusion of peace for the past year? I thought you would have never abandoned your city."

"I thought it was free from you."

"A grave mistake on your part," Bane tilted his head and began to explain, "But, suppose I was dead. Did you think no one else would have threatened Gotham? Before me there were men like the Scarecrow and the Joker. Wouldn't there be men after me?"

Bruce gritted his teeth. He was so mad at himself. Mad for thinking this man had died. Mad at leaving Gotham in his hands. Mad that he couldn't have the life he wanted, with Selina. What had happened between Bane and Bruce before could have been attributed to the beast's loyalty to Talia, but now the monster had come to finish the job.

"You're a fool." The billionaire finally spat.

Raising an eyebrow, Bane asked, "Am I?"

"You follow the lifestyle of a man who cast you out."

"I follow the rule of honor. The code of all mankind," He explained grandly, "What were we before laws were created? We were beasts, Mr. Wayne. We did what we pleased and those who were weak, perished. Only the elite survived. It was a better world. A stronger world."

"I'm stronger than you." Bruce pointed out defiantly.

Bane chuckled and mocked, "Not now you aren't. No, you are weak. You have thrown away all your tools and have become comfortable in this mundane life. You would not be a challenge now."

Bruce wanted to retort, but the click of a gun, behind Bane; interrupted him. As always, the larger man chuckled and greeted, "Ah, so good of you to join us, Miss Kyle."

Selina greeted her teeth behind the man and tightened her grip on the pistol in her hand, "I told you, its _Mrs. _Wayne."

"Your name matters little, Kitten."

She hated that nickname. The Catwoman remembered how much Bane would mock her. Call her weak and make her feel so small. Even to the point of letting her know how disposable she really was. She could remember feeling her back pressed against the wall and his fingers wrapped around her neck. Squeezing, letting her know how easy it would be for him to kill her.

With that in mind, she gritted her teeth and straightened out her arm, "Release him."

Before Bane was able to reply, he heard another click. This time, behind Selina's head. The Catwoman turned slightly, to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. It was Leyla. Her eyes were wild. They contained no fury. No anger. Just pure madness that even frightened her.

Still, Selina stood her ground, "Drop the gun or I shoot your little boyfriend."

"Go ahead, he has no qualms about dying," Then the safety clicked off, "But, you do."

The two women stood still. Bruce couldn't believe that Leyla was holding a gun, much less speaking confidently. There was determination in her eyes and she wouldn't back down. Selina considered her options and in that moment it seemed easier to give her the gun. Although, at that point the thinner woman had both pointed in the older one's direction.

Selina's eyes flicked down. She couldn't help it. It was beautiful in France and one couldn't help but wear a nice green and white button down short sleeved blouse and a pair of beige shorts. That meant her legs were exposed. Selina wondered how such a _sweet _girl got all those nasty scars.

"What are you _staring _at?" Leyla asked bitterly.

Her eyes flicked up and she flatly replied, "Nothing."

"I don't believe you," She snarled, before pointing one of the guns down and shooting the other woman in the foot. Both Bruce and Selina cried out, as Leyla whipped Selina in the face. Her body then fell, unconscious. With tight lips, she looked over to Bruce and apologized, "I'm sorry, Bruce, I like you, but your _wife _has a _staring _problem."

Bane let out a grand chuckle, as Bruce stared incredulously. Turning to the tied up man, the monster smirked, "I am glad we had this meeting, Mr. Wayne. I hope now you will start training again and we can have a proper fight. Until then." He then swung and collided his large fist, with the other man's cheek. His body flew to the ground and he laid there, unconscious.

"We should go." Leyla stated quickly after.

Bane would have liked to relish in the moment a little longer, but he then remembered she was there. And how proud he was and pleasantly surprised. With a genuine smile, he pointed out, "How clever of you to find me here."

With a small pout, she explained, "I woke up and you weren't in bed. So, I asked Craig where you went and to take me here."

"I had asked him to give me time here," He nodded, before asking, "And how did you acquire the gun?"

"I asked him for it." She innocently replied, though couldn't contain the small smirk from creeping out. It may have been wrong, but it was fun.

With a proud smile, he reached over and gently stroked her cheek, "Let's go home, love."


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: Hello, my loves. This chapter is something, as you know; I like to call a filler chapter. But, I do hope you all enjoy it anyway because it will move the story along. MulishaMaiden- Thank you for taking the time to read the last story and this one! I hope you continue to read it and this chapter will definitely incorporate the fact that Bane isn't completely free from pain. LovingMELovingYou- That cracked me up lol Lovely Rain Dancer & Auriellis- Your comments cracked me up lol BTW I changed the mistake from last chapter, it no longer says "Breasts" lol Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Seven

Bane and Leyla didn't need to speak a single word, once they got back to the hotel. They both knew how the other felt and expressed it physically. He hardly waited for them to arrive to the hotel room, to begin ripping her clothing off, despite protests. She had plenty of articles of clothing and if not, she had the money to buy more. All that mattered, at that moment; was that they needed to be off.

Once all pieces of clothing were torn off, Bane slammed Leyla up against the wall. Their mouths instantly attacked the other and dueled together in a fit of passion. After seeing her behave so assertively, he needed her. Her fire was burning and pulled him in. And it was so incredibly hot to the touch.

Adrenaline was surging through her body. What had she done? Leyla had shot someone. Not to kill them, only in the foot. But, she had held a gun in her hands and felt the vibration, as she pulled the trigger. It was enticing. Empowering. It was a kind of high she had never experienced before and would do anything to get it again.

Leyla was just as lust hungry as Bane. This was what he introduced her to and she loved it. It was adventure. Excitement. In their world there were no rules. No orders to be taken, only the fulfillment of what humankind was meant to be. Yes, she liked Bruce. She liked him a lot. She could even credit him for helping out in her creation. If it weren't for her admiration of him, maybe she wouldn't have hated Talia so much. No…she still would. Still did.

But, despite all that, she couldn't deny herself. This was just another stepping stone and a challenge to overcome. It wasn't just about using money the way she wanted to or being with who she wanted, it was about being who she wanted. Who she was meant to be. Who she was in her bones. The world around her was filthy and she would have no part of it. From that day foreword, the only law she would obey would be her own.

She was her own. No one else's. And that confidence drew Bane in. Since the day he met her, he knew she was meant for greater things than being John Daggett's sex toy. That one day she would be able to hold her head up high and have a voice. It had taken a lot of effort and she was still transforming, but Leyla Carter was not the same woman she was a year ago.

Leyla stood naked before Bane. Hunger in her eyes. She lunged forward and practically tackled him to the bed, wrapping her arms around him and devouring his mouth once again. His beautiful full lipped mouth. Bane's large hand instantly cupped the back of her head, holding tightly onto her black hair.

Her hands moved around his bare chest like that of a cooling ocean wave, flowing down his skin with fever. Eager to satisfy her hunger. And his own as well. Her fingers worked diligently to undo his pants, yanking them down feverishly. Her eyes burned with desire. Needing him.

Bane's fingers gripped into fists, as Leyla's soft mouth lowered onto his staff. His head hung back, at the unbearable sensation. Her moist tongue ran along his base, as her lips continued to slid up and down. The very act sending him into a tailspin. His mind clouded. Chaotic.

When no feelings were involved, their act was just sex. Just her mouth on his staff. But, it was so much more than that. Bane looked down at Leyla, completely impressed and proud. There was no hesitation in her movements. She was in complete control. And that made it all the better.

When Leyla fingers slid down to cup his testicles, Bane let out a guttural groan. This only fueled her on further. The sounds coming from his beautiful lips were complimentary. They made her feel so good, so in tuned with her body. So willing to please him, becoming more and more aroused with each moan.

The moment her fingers pushed into his perineum, Bane knew he was close. There were nights where finishing wasn't a problem. He could orgasm and after only a few moments, he was hard again. Unfortunately, his back was worse than usual that night. Something he wasn't ready to tell Leyla in that moment.

With ease, he picked Leyla up and sat her upon his lap. Her void burned with desire and with their eyes locked, she straddled him and slowly eased down. Her head hung back and her mouth opened, her eyes clenched tightly shut. Her fingers clenched onto his thighs, as her walls stretched around his girth.

Bane's large hands glided up the length of her legs, resting on her behind as she moved on top of him. Any pain in his back disappeared once he was fully inside her moist walls. The warm feeling engulfing his entire body. Each time her body slid up and down, he clenched her tighter and groaned.

Leyla could hardly contain herself. Each time she moved down, his tip hit her cervix and her back arched in ecstasy. It was when his hand reached up and his thumb started playing with her clitoris that she was thrown into mayhem. Her movements were becoming sporadic and lost their rhythm.

Bane knew Leyla was losing control. It was obvious in the way her hands gripped her black hair and how uncoordinated her movements were. With a smirk, he challenged, "Problem?"

Leyla snarled slightly, as she forced her hips to steady. Her blue eyes glared down and locked with his dark ones. Underneath the pleasure was something else. They held a pained look that she noticed, but did not mention. Rather, she continued until his warm seed was shooting up into her.

Not finishing wasn't a problem for Leyla. What was a problem, was the look on Bane's face as she crawled off him. While she knew he enjoyed it, it was obvious that he hadn't entirely been into it. The massive man was a force to be reckoned with and she knew he wouldn't stop having sex, just because he was in pain.

She watched as he attempted to sit up, only to be hunched over the side. His hands gripped the sides of the bed and his feet planted against the floor. Leyla frowned, as she scoot forward and wrapped her legs around him, so they were dangling alongside his. Her hands ran up her back and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Was it worth hurting yourself over?" Leyla murmured, as she continued touching his skin.

The feel of her palms were warm and comforted him. Bane sat up and stated, "This kind of pain compares little to the kind I have experienced for years. A kind that would have killed me if not for the mask. My body will adapt and I will live."

Her fingers touched upon the scar at the base of his neck and knew what he meant. With that kind of surgery, there would always be pain. But, there was no reason for him to be in the kind of agony he was in, all those years prior. That was just primitive and the pain had been unnecessary. There hadn't been any need.

"But, you don't need to deal with this pain," Leyla pointed out, while wrapping her arms around his large waist and pulling herself closer, "You can take medication or physical therapy. What other people get after this kind of surgery."

The thought was comforting. But, he still chuckled and asked, "And what doctor would prescribe me medicine?"

"Well...we could find a way."

Bane smiled, impressed by her thinking. Standing up, he cracked his back and craned his neck, "My dear, I had been lying on a bed for a year. No physical therapy. I will be fine."

Of course he would be. He was Bane. A monster. A beast. Reaching over and grabbing her cigarettes, she lit one and stated, "Well, I will get an ice pack anyway."

* * *

A few days had gone by. They had been blissful. So far, they hadn't any run-in with Bruce or Selina. Bane wasn't sure if the two had moved or Bruce was smart enough to know he wasn't strong enough. Either way, Leyla had enjoyed their past few days. It was filled with lovely lunches at cafes, romantic dinners, and blissful nights.

Bane's pain seemed to have subsided. It was clear that some days would be worse than others. Working out helped him, since he wasn't allowing his spine to stiffen. As long as he made sure to stay active, he was able to perform probably. Heating pads and massages from Leyla also helped. She had been so attentive.

Bane had been performing a set of sit ups, when Leyla stepped the door. She had really been happy in France. She just walked with an array of happiness, joy shining off her. In France, she was someone else that she hadn't been able to be in Gotham. She wore nice sundresses, drank coffee, and ate French pastries.

With a confident smile on her face, she curled up on the couch and rested her head against her fist. Her grin large. Bane raised an eyebrow and ceased his work out. While patting the sweat off his bald head, he asked, "And what has you happier than usual?"

"I can't help, but be quite proud of myself." Leyla happily tutted, while placing a cigarette in between her lips and lighting it.

"You always should be."

The smile on her face widened. She wasn't sure that was possible. While blowing a cloud of smoke out, she stated, "I found someone who is willing to sell us medication for your back."

Bane was walking to the kitchen, when he replied, "But, I'm not in pain."

"For the days you are in pain."

With a small smirk, he questioned, "And how did you acquire this discovery?"

Blowing out another breath of smoke, she replied, "I told the driver that the pills would be for you and that he wouldn't want to upset Bane. That really was all I needed to say for him to find a number. I then spoke to the doctor and we set up a meeting."

"And who is this doctor?"

"Dr. Anastosio Soto. He's an underground doctor who does business with a lot of...revisionists." Leyla added with a smile.

Bane let out an amused chuckled, while asking, "And where is this doctor?"

Leyla had finished her cigarette and stubbed it out, while replying, "In Barcelona."

"Spain," He pondered, while asking, "I suppose we would take your private jet. But, can you really trust this man by word of mouth only?"

The thought hadn't really crossed her mind. She had been so concerned with making sure Bane was comfortable that she hadn't thought of the dangers. With a small shrug, she innocently stated, "You're Bane. Who would do you wrong?"

The question amused him. Bane smiled and walked over to the Phoenix. He stood tall in front of her and she looked upon him with amazement. The way she did all the time. The man who had released her from her eternal prison touched his hand against her cheek and caressed her skin. Lovingly. Leyla closed her eyes and breathed in a steady breath; relishing in the moment.

And then he warned, "Do not be fooled so easily. That kind of thinking makes you sound like John Daggett."

And then her blue eyes flew open. They glared up at him, as her lips tightened. Yanking away from him, she stood and expressed, "I am nothing like John. I'm not a fool, I can take care of myself."

"Can you?"

A challenge. Always. Snarling, Leyla lifted her chin and folded her arms, "Yes. If this doctor is so _stupid _to try and think he can fool me, I will take care of it."

There was fire in her eyes. She was angry and he was pleased. If Leyla was going to be in his world, he needed to make sure she could handle it. Her anger was untamed and with that fueling her, she could do anything. But, he didn't want her to become blinded by it. She needed to plan things as well. He knew that she had the potential to be an unstoppable force, with the right training.

Although, he did enjoy having a wild card in his pocket. But, for the time being, he needed her to think straight, "Very well then. When will we head to Spain?"

"It shouldn't take more than two hours," Then she smiled, "We should be back by dinner time."

Bane chuckled, before nodding, "To Spain then."


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: I have been waiting all story to write this chapter lol I am so excited and I hope you all love it just as much as I do! I'm not planning on bringing the mask back, I think with the proper medication and some tender lover and care, he'll be alright ;) I have done a lot of research for this chapter, from the food in it, to the pills, to Bane's recovery. I actually got the surgery thing from a doctor who wrote about how Bane's mask is believable lol And I should say I don't know Spanish either lol So, hello Google translate! But, I actually put the translation in lol I'm sorry if I completely fucked up on that lol Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Eight

It wasn't long, after the decision to go to Spain was made; that Leyla and Bane headed to her private jet. Traveling through Europe was similar to traveling through America. It wasn't a big ordeal to explore different countries in Europe. One could simply hop on a train and in a matter of hours could be in Italy or Sweden. So, heading to Barcelona from Paris wasn't any challenge.

Of course, even just a two hour flight was nicer on a private jet than on a commercial flight. The two could sit comfortably, in large beige leather bound chairs. Sipping champagne. Even though luxury was something Bane often detested, he was perfectly comfortable enjoying it with Leyla. It was as if this was a form of rebellion for her; someone who had never truly been able to enjoy her fortune under John's care. She used it to her advantage, rather than flaunting it in the face of others.

Leyla's blue eyes stared out the window, as they flew over beautiful land. Seeing vibrant green grass and breathtaking water was extremely different than seeing the shades of gray that washed over Gotham City. The tones of darkness and despair that she was use to. How could anyone be happy in a city that simply looked desolate?

While the daughter of a billionaire sipped her champagne, Bane was deep in thought. Calculating. While their time in France was nice and he certainly hadn't lied when saying Paris would be there home, they had business to do. It was obvious now that Leyla would make a fine business partner and he needed to take care of a few loose ends in Gotham.

Looking out of the window, Bane asked is a light tease, "I don't suppose you know Spanish?"

"No, I never paid much attention is school due to the state I was in," Leyla picked up on the teasing and rolled her eyes, "And I suppose you do?"

"But, of course. I am from the Caribbean and Spanish is one of the main languages spoken there. But, they speak Castilian in Spain," He then looked over and smirked smugly, "Which I also know."

Leyla rolled her eyes, "Good for you. The doctor spoke English, so I will be fine."

The beast couldn't help, but laugh lightly at her scowl. Becoming defensive was a left over reaction, from her awakening phase. One he didn't mind and actually grew fond of poking at, "Yes, but I feel you and I will be traveling a lot and it would benefit you to learn the languages of the countries we visit."

Not learning any language other than English had always been a regret of hers. It would have made her more cultured and it would have been nice to know more. Her mother knew French, since her parents had been natives of France. Leyla remembered hearing her mother speak it sometimes to guests, but she was never taught. And after her mother died, she had no desire to learn anything besides how to rebel and get a rise out of her father. It was childish.

After this thought, she asked, "And where will we be going to next?"

"Gotham."

Leyla's eyes were steady. Her face still. That hadn't been the reaction he expected. Then again she had always known of his intentions. And he knew of hers. Somehow, they had gotten on a level of compromise. She had gotten a taste of adventure and liked it. He knew she would never be on board for a kind of plan that Talia had or harming Bruce Wayne, but she had no sympathy for Gotham and realized his idea of a utopia.

"Where will we stay?" She finally asked.

Bane smiled and assured, "I will take care of that. There is no need to use your money. For now, let us concentrate on Dr. Soto."

* * *

The doctor's mansion was grand. His property huge. Leyla had always looked upon houses such as John Daggett's, Bruce Wayne's and her father's and thought they were grand. Now, she realized that they were nothing compared to Dr. Anastosio Soto's. Compared to him, they had all looked like lower class.

His property reminded her somewhat of the mansion Alejandro Sosa owned in Scarface. A movie John had often watched. His admiration of flaunting one's wealth wasn't surprising. And clearly, this doctor had no problem with letting people know just how rich he really was.

Their driver had to take a long windy road, to the mansion; once passing the large gold gates. It wasn't their driver from France, rather one of Soto's men. The man's property was so large that he had an area for Leyla's private jet to land. When it came to Bane, the doctor was sparing no expense.

And it seemed the doctor was happy to meet Bane, for he was standing at the top of his steps, awaiting the mercenary. Or it could be that he wanted the money. Either way, the doctor stood in a clean and crisp three piece white suit, his shoulder length black hair slicked back, and his sun kissed skin looked flawless.

"Ah, saludos!" Soto greeted grandly, "Welcome, Senor Bane, to my lovely home."

His English was perfect; only the slightest accent touched his words. Though, it shouldn't have been surprising, all European countries were multilingual. Leyla noticed how well dressed they all were. She was wearing a light white sundress with baby blue open toed pumps and Bane had a two piece black suit, with a crisp white shirt and light brown tie.

The grin never left Soto's lips, as the two finally reached the top of the stairs, "It is a pleasure to _finally _meet _the _Bane. Your story has been told around the world, my friend."

Bane nodded simply, as the two men shook hands. His back stood straight and his eyes were cast down at the doctor. He knew better than to trust a money hungry man. But, he turned and introduced, "You owe our meeting to Ms. Leyla Carter."

"Ah, yes, we spoke on the phone." He turned with a smile, while reaching for her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

"Your home is beautiful, Dr. Soto."

Lifted by the compliment, he replied grandly, "Por que, gracias! Now, come, we have much to discuss." He gestured with his fingers, before turning around and heading indoors.

Leyla clutched onto the hand held purse, as they followed. The inside was even more over the top than the outside. Inside were what looked like dozens of servants. Some were simply standing around, while others were busy running around. All making sure they pleased their master.

The two were led to a grand dining hall, with a long and glamorous table. There were gold fixture everywhere. He spared no expense. Servants ran all over the place, making sure to drape napkins over each of their laps. Another ran to pour them all red wine, half way.

There was a huge and delicious spread in front of them. The room was full of enticing aromas; the chefs must have put a lot of effort in what they made. Then again, Soto looked like the the kind of man who wouldn't hesitate to rid himself of a chef who didn't reach his standards.

Soto had already started on his glass of wine, as he gestured towards the food, "Please, please, eat, eat. Comer, comer."

It was all so tempting. There was an array of different tapas, shrimp in garlic sauce, soup, roasts, and rice. John had chefs cooking for him as well, but they never made food like what was in front of them. He never had very exotic tastes, rather Leyla would say her former guardian had a pretty bland palate.

Feeling her stomach growl, Leyla reached forward, before a servant ran over and began to serve her. Her blue eyes looked up and she felt a pained sense of guilt. This was the life she had lived. Servants waiting at their hands and feet. While her father never took advantage, John did. Soto reminded her of the deceased man and she didn't like it.

Bane didn't either, but he ate anyway. They both did as Soto blabbed on about nothing in particular. The scenery, the business, _Bane. _He seemed to be a pure fan of the massive man's work. It was absolutely sickening. And honestly, very unappetizing. The two ate with haste.

Soto's men were just about to bring out dessert, when Bane held his hand up, "I believe its time to get down to business."

It was then that Soto slowly turned around. His flamboyant gestures stopped and his fingers seemed to stiffen. It was as if the two men were having a standoff with their eyes. As if this was the right time. For those few seconds, the entire world became silent and stopped spinning.

And then Soto opened his hand, "Of course! Men, nos dejan (leave us alone)." He commanded.

The men nodded, before leaving. It was then the rich man smiled and started, "Senor Bane, I do hope from this day forward, we can have a wonderful relationship. I have plenty of _medicine _at your disposal. There is no need to live in pain, when God has made these fine drugs."

Leyla's eyes were locked on Soto, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag with a few pills in it. Sliding it over to Bane, he explained, "We synthesize many different strands of opioid here. Whatever you want. Codeine, fentanyl, hydrocodone, hydromorphone, meperidine, methadone, morphine, oxycodone...and more." He added with a large grin, quite impressed with himself.

"And what is this?"

"Fentanyl. It has a rapid onset and a short duration of action. So, its good for quick relief of pain. I thought this best for you to try," He took a sip of wine, "And if you like it, you take more. We give you more whenever you call up, or whatever else you want."

Bane glanced down at the white pill, before looking over at Leyla. She had stayed silent the whole time. Waiting to see if she had made the right decision or not. Popping it in his mouth, the mercenary bite down and let the powder absorb into his tongue. It had a familiar taste to it.

With a knowing look from Bane, Leyla spoke up, "Excuse me, Dr. Soto, I must use the lady's room."

With a kind smile, the doctor nodded, "Of course. One of my men will escort you just out the door."

Leyla nodded, as she stood up out of the chair. The doctor may have been a sleaze ball, but she noticed that he didn't even glance at her scars. Just like John. It wasn't done out of respect. They did it because they were lustful men, who didn't care what the woman underneath them looked liked.

Bane noticed Soto's eyes watch Leyla, all the way to the door until it closed again. With a wicked smile, he turned back around and stated, "You have impeccable taste, Mr. Bane."

"As do you," He replied shortly, before leaning forward, "Dr. Soto, I do not know if you have heard of my origin or if you simply enjoyed what the television made of me. But, before I was confined to the mask, the primitive doctors I had tried many pills on me. Nothing will compare to the anesthetics that were constantly pumping into me, but I have no need for that. What I need are pills, when I do have pain."

Giving him a perplexed look, the doctor stated, "And that is what I have given you."

"What you have given me are sugar pills," The doctor looked stunned, "Did you not think I would know what a placebo tastes like? Tell me, doctor, are there any real drugs here or did we waste our time? Had you intended on taking Ms. Carter's money?"

There was a threat in his voice. It was dark and low and crisp. The booming accent made it all the more frightening. His voice never rose, yet it was haunting. There was no need for a mask; he was a an imposing force without the mechanical device. And Soto was scared shit-less.

Attempting to clear his throat, Soto stammered, "I-I...I apologize, S-Senor...there are drugs...its just, I'm so sorry. Please, take pity on me."

"Pity?" Bane questioned, his eyebrows furrowing upwards, "Pity? No le pida piedad de mi. Yo no soy Dios. No soy sin humanidad. Simpatia. (Do not ask pity from me. I am not God. I am not without humanity. Sympathy.)"

Soto breathed out a heavy sigh. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had been a fool to think he could have fooled Bane, but he had done it often and thought he had been in the game long enough to know what he was doing. Still, he would live and that was all that mattered.

It was then that Leyla returned into the room. Bane and her locked eyes for a moment, before she stood beside Soto and placed the tip of her gun against his temple. The doctor looked up at her with frightened eyes, meeting her wild ones. He had attempted to steal her money and not help the man she loved. Both were unacceptable.

Bane sat straight up and calmly stated, "You will find Ms. Carter to not be so forgiving."

There wasn't enough time for Soto to even say a prayer, before Leyla pulled the trigger. Yet again, the empowering sensation vibrated all through her arm, into her very soul. When Bane had looked at her, she instantly knew that the doctor had betrayed them. The whole time she was in the restroom, she was seething. And now it felt so fulfilling to put a man like him in his place.

As Soto's lifeless body hit the floor, Bane stood up. Adjusting his suit jacket, he tilted an eyebrow up at Leyla. She rolled her eyes and asked, "Can we save the _I told you so's?_"

Bane let out a light chuckle, while reaching over and touching his hand lightly upon her cheek, "I wouldn't dare, my dear. Such is childish and I in fact am very proud of you. He would have taken a good amount of your money, to sell us sugar pills."

Snarling over towards the dead body, she tightened her grip on the gun. Bane noticed this and reached over to gently take the pistol out of her hands, "Now is not the time for anger. We have work to do."

With an angered sigh, she nodded and followed as they walked out of the dining room. A group of servants stood at attention. They had all obviously heard the gun shot. One of the men stepped forward, his chin lifted. Ready. Bane looked down at the man and asked, "Are there drugs here?"

"Yes, sir," His voice was heavily accented, "All kinds of opioid."

Nodding, he commanded, "Your cell phone," The servant quickly reached in his pocket and handed his phone to the massive man, "You will pack what you can into the jet. What you can't, you will take to this address. If its not there in two days, you all will die."

"Yes, sir."

"And when you are done, burn everything," He then looked up towards the rest of the servants, "You tell your men they work for me now."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Leyla's eyes fixed on the burning estate below her private jet. Anger had settled and virtually disappeared. Had she looked and sounded like a kind of girl that could easily be fooled? Soto had learned, as everyone else soon would. No longer was she a girl who held her breath and served others. She was her own and no one would take advantage of her again.

Bane could see the anger still brewing in her light blue pools. He on the other hand, looked at her with pride. They had never worked so well together and it looked promising. Not only was she a lover, but she was his partner. Their relationship would run smoothly, as he had hoped. Finally, his little phoenix had risen from the ashes.

The flight to Gotham would be long and while he wasn't in any pain, he had decided to try the oxycodone on the plane. It wasn't bad, a moderate high, yet he didn't feel clouded. He was well aware of the life he would have. With massages, exercise, and ice/heat packs, he would be okay. But, for the really bad days, he would have Soto's pills.

Reclining back in the large beige chair, he motioned towards Leyla, "Come."

His booming voice snapped her out of her anger trance. His smile was too irresistible and she couldn't help, but loosen at the tone of his voice. Kicking off her heels, she walked over towards him, before crawling into the chair with him. Her tiny body fit perfectly next to his large one. And with her head rested on his chest and his arm around her shoulders, she began to peacefully drift to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: I must say I wrote this chapter in the hour I had for lunch and it came out exactly how I wanted lol Oh yea. Leyla definitely is a little naughty in this chapter lol So happy you all like her transformation! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Nine

A part of Leyla had thought she would have the fortune of never having to step foot into Gotham again. That she would never have to be pulled back into the city that held her greatest agony and torment. The land that was completely engulfed in grey, where people drank in despair as if it were the finest wine. There was no bright light in a hell like this. Only darkness that blinded everyone in it.

And yet in a matter of days, she had been thrown back into the chaos. She wasn't entirely happy about it. From the moment they landed, she felt a black cloud shadowing over her. As soon as her foot touched the ground, she felt every painful memory hit her all at once. As if she were experiencing them all over again.

But, they were on a mission and she needed to push all of that aside. It was all she could concentrate on, as their black town car took them to the outskirts of the city. Apparently, while she was sleeping; Bane had made a few calls of his own. Some of Soto's men had already arrived in Gotham and made good on their promise to deliver the rest of the drugs.

They finally arrived to what looked like a very small house. Leyla raised an eyebrow and looked over to Bane, who smiled reassuringly, "Keep an open mind."

Tightening her lips to the side, she folded her arms and observed, "Gotham hasn't changed at all."

Bane let out an amused chuckle, as he headed towards the small house. With a tiny snort, Leyla quickly followed afterwards. A part of her was resentful at the fact that they had even crossed paths with Bruce and Selina. If the mercenary hadn't known the Batman was alive, perhaps he wouldn't feel the need to return to Gotham. Not that she wanted Bruce dead. No, she never wanted that. But, she did wish they hadn't run into each other.

Leyla also knew if she saw Selina again it wouldn't turn out well. The Catwoman stared at her with the same eyes that Talia had. They thought they were better than her and their eyes casted down at her scars, mocking them. Shooting the older woman in the foot would only make her need for revenge worse. She needed to be prepared.

When they entered the house, she observed it to be nothing special. The basic layout of an average living room. If they were to do work, wouldn't they need a bigger space? Even his lair underground would have been more efficient than this. Looking up at him, she let him know of her confusion.

Though, he just laughed. There was a button on the wall and no sooner after he pressed it, did the entire floor start to descend. Leyla let out a small gasp, as Bane stood calmly. There was no way this could have been set up, while she was asleep on the plane. What was this place?

Finally the floor stopped and Leyla gasped in amazement. Before her looked like the layout of a house. Doors leading to rooms, huge computers and Television screens everywhere. It reminded her of the inside of a business office. Everything they needed to live comfortably and plan, was all underground.

As her blue eyes roamed the scene before her, she asked, "What is all this?"

"Our temporary home," Bane answered, "I had many hide outs built underground, not just the one you were brought to. Though, once I seized Daggett's home, I had no need for this. While you slept, I instructed a few of Soto's men to make sure this still existed and functioned properly."

It was amazing. All of it. Bane was much more than what the cameras made him out to be. So much more cunning than anyone could have ever imagined. She was in pure awe of his intellect and ability to foresee the future. It was the kind of pre-planning she wasn't sure she would ever possess the power of.

"Temporary?"

"Of course. We will be returning to France one day."

At this, she smiled.

* * *

Day soon turned into night and Leyla found herself sitting on the couch, in their bedroom; smoking a cigarette. From within the four walls, she couldn't even tell they were underground. It was an average bedroom with a king sized bed, a computer desk, and a couch. All they needed for their temporary stay in the cursed city.

Leyla had always admired Bane, but she was seeing him in a completely different light now. This was all so impressive. He had accomplished so much during so little time. In a matter of a few days, he had practically a life supply of drugs, a new army, a home, and an informant, to guide them through the new Gotham. They would meet him in two days. She had so much to learn from him.

A familiar feeling crept up her spine and she lustfully looked at Bane, who was hunched over the computer desk. Maps and books sprawled out before him. He hadn't stopped working since they arrived. Wanting to relieve some of his _tension, _she slinked over to his body and bent over, to loop her arms around his strong neck. Needing to feel his solid chest.

As her hands crawled downwards, he commanded, "Stop. I have work to do."

That hadn't been what she expected to hear. Tilting an eyebrow, she cooed, "Can't you take a break?"

"No."

With a scowl, Leyla pulled up and placed her hands on her hips, "Is that more important than me?"

Sometimes, her childish behavior betrayed her. Bane turned and explained, "I'm a man who is serious of his work. A lot of planning goes into what I do. Did you think I was simply the brawn behind Talia's plan?"

"Don't say her name." Leyla warned.

"Do not act like a child."

That was all she needed to hear. How dare he speak that way to her. Who did he think he was? She belonged to no one. He didn't own her and therefore, could not tell her how to behave. Frowning, she turned and quickly changed into a pair of form fitting jeans, purple slouch boots, a black hoodie with fur lining, and a purple scarf. It was getting cooler out.

Once she stuffed a pack of cigarettes into her pockets, she left. Bane heard the door shut and shook his head, "Impatient girl."

* * *

"Hey, toots."

After leaving her temporary home, Leyla found herself in a dinghy bar in the Narrows. Her blood was boiling and she needed a drink. Needed to get fresh air. She wished she were at a café in France, enjoying wine and eating small finger food. She had never been so angry at him in France, only Gotham brought the worst out in people.

Turning towards the man who mouthed the cliché pick up line, she raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

When she turned she observed the man next to her. Even sitting down, he was relatively tall. Just about six foot. She'd say five ten or five eleven. He was lanky, but had good posture. His skin was peach colored and his short tousled hair was ginger red. He had piercing green eyes that were made even more stunning by the perfectly tailored dark green two piece suit he was. What she especially noticed was the mahogany cane her carried. He couldn't have been older than thirty-five.

"Bad line, I know." He shrugged with an irresistible smile.

"I would say so."

The man picked up his index finger and pointed out, "Well, not entirely. We are talking."

Leyla shrugged. The whole scene reminded her of when she first met Barsard. The awkward air between them. Only this time, there wasn't a gun being held to her. Her blue eyes flicked down and she asked rather boldly, "Why do you need the cane?"

He didn't become offended. Rather he gave a bit of a mischievous grin and asked, "Would you like to hear a riddle?"

Shrugging, she replied, "I guess."

"What kind of man walks blindly into traffic one night, while piss drunk, forever causing him to walk with a slight limp?"

Clearly, the answer was him. But, she shrugged anyway and asked, "Who?

"Me," He grinned, while sticking his hand out, "Edward Nigma. Please don't call me Ed or Eddie."

"I won't," She took his hand and decided to introduce herself, "I'm Leyla Carter."

As Edward took a gulp of what looked like a Gin and Tonic, he raised an eyebrow, "Carter? As in Kyle Carter?"

Leyla frowned. She wasn't aware anyone still knew her father's name, "Yes, he was my father. He passed away some time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," He could tell she was uncomfortable with the conversation, so he decided to change the subject, "So, what do you do, Leyla?"

After the bartender set down a glass of his house red wine, she turned and replied, "I live," It was clear her answer perplexed him, so she added, "Travel. I was just in France recently."

At this his face picked up and he explained happily, "Lovely. I once traveled with a carnival, I was a ring leader of sorts. We visited France once. Lovely people they all are. And very easy to fool."

"You like riddles, don't you?"

"I do. It makes life a little more…_fun._"

Right now she wasn't having fun. Not because of Edward. Leyla didn't know him properly to make assumptions or be irritated by him. He was just another lonely soul, looking for companionship at a bar. She on the other hand, knew who was the cause of her sour mood.

Bitterly taking a sip of her wine, she felt the ginger lean in and observe, "You don't look too happy, darling. Boyfriend troubles?"

Was Bane a boyfriend? If they were to call each other by those kind of titles, then possession would be implied. She belonged to no one. Looking over to him, with her piercing blue eyes; she stated, "I don't have a boyfriend."

Edward tilted his eyebrow up and rested his chin against the palm of his right hand, "Now, that's a real enigma. Girl like you shouldn't be alone in a seedy bar."

"You don't know me."

"I'd like to though," He smiled, "I always guarantee a good time."

Leyla let out a small laugh, into her glass; and stated, "I don't need rescuing. I can take care of myself."

Edward laughed as well and slapped his knee, "Oh, a fun pair we'd make. I'm always up for a good challenge."

Looking over at him, she dared, "You would never be able to accomplish what they last man did."

With a widened grin, he cooed, "I'd beg to differ."

* * *

It had all happened so quickly. Leyla had felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins and Edward seemed more than ready to scratch the inch she had. If Bane had no time for her, then she would find someone else. She was no house pet that waited for her master to please her whenever _he _felt ready.

Which was how she ended up being slammed against the bathroom wall, Edward crushing his lips against hers. His limp wasn't too prominent and he didn't need his cane at all to stand. Rather, he was also working off of adrenaline, overly happy that his cheesy pick up lines had landed him a girl.

Leyla wasn't into love making at the moment and didn't wish to draw this out. She needed to be pierced. Needed to feed the anger that was brewing into her. Needed to release it out on another human being. It really didn't matter who. Edward was there, to fulfill a purpose.

Edward grabbed at her breasts harshly, as their mouths continued to dance together. His lips were much smaller than Bane's and a part of her wished that it was the larger man who had her up against a wall. No, she would not be dependant on him. She didn't need him.

Snarling into the lanky man's mouth, she yanked down at this pants. Eager to feel him inside of her. As Edward undid her hoodie, so to get better access to her chest; he lined his hips up with hers and thrust in. Not as large as Bane. But, it filled her and his hips did move with the knowledge of what to do.

Leyla let out a gasp as she pulled him in further, kissing his lips until both pairs bruised. It didn't matter. She was so angry. She needed to feel the weight of a man against her. The ferocity that came with desire and need. And in that moment, Edward needed to be inside of her.

His hand reached up and grabbed a lock of black hair, as he continued to push up into her wet walls. The inside of her vagina gripped tightly onto his cock and he couldn't help, but moan loudly into her mouth. This was so exciting. Such a rush. There was nothing like fucking with the possibility of getting in trouble. Though, they were in a bathroom in the Narrows, so he doubted anyone would care.

The excitement was proving too much for him and it wasn't long until his seed shot up into her wet walls. She had actually allowed him to cum inside of her. It turned him on even more. She hadn't finished and was left feeling empty. Leyla bit back her growl, Bane would surely mock her for this.

Edward pulled out of her, with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. His cock was still throbbing and his mouth hung wide open. As he attempted to stop his heart from beating, he looked over and took a look at her body. Her hoodie was open and his pants were on the floor. It was the first time he had gotten a good look at her skin.

Zipping up his pants, he asked with heavy breath, "What's with all the scars, dollface?"

Dollface? Leyla growled and narrowed her eyebrows. The tone of his voice dripped with judgment and she wouldn't have that. Before he was able to react, she reached down and grabbed his cane. With all her might, she swung at his face. As the cane connected with his cheek, a vibration ran through her arms that satisfied her.

As Edward's unconscious body hit the floor, she pulled up her pants and zipped up her hoodie. She made sure to check his pulse. He was alive. Snarling, she spat, "Asshole."

* * *

When Leyla finally returned, Bane was sitting on the couch. A book in his hands and a smirk on his lips, "Did you meet a man?"

There was no sign of anger in his voice. Only mockery. Leyla sneered and pulled off her hoodie, "Yes."

"And did he please you?"

She turned to where she was hanging up her hoodie, thinning her lips before replying, "No."

He chuckled. It was infuriating. Not only had she had a horrible sexual experience, but he was mocking her for it. She almost would have preferred if her were to become angry. No, rather he was delighted that she thought she could go out and find enjoyment with another man.

As Leyla pulled down her pants, she felt Bane's large body move behind her. Even through her anger, she felt her breath hitch and her body become weak as his hand crawled around his waist and rested upon her stomach. Her back pressed against his large chest as he traced the scar on her ribcage, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Your impatience will be your downfall," He know spoke with purpose, "If you had waited only ten minutes, I would have satisfied you."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

Bane truly didn't care that Leyla had gone out and slept with another man. She wasn't his to tell what to do. He knew she needed to learn these lessons on her own and therefore, punishment would do no good. She wasn't his to punish. She would see how her impatience was a downfall on her own and would then make the proper decision. She had gone out because she hadn't thought rationally and she clearly saw that now.

Turning around, Leyla's locked onto his. Their staring intense. Breathing in his scent, she became drawn to him as her hands gripped onto his belt. Slowly easing down to her knees, she whispered, "Very sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: I'm so happy to see that everyone loves me including the Riddler in my story. His character is so interesting and I've done a lot of research to include him. He isn't even a criminal really, he's just obsessed with riddles. I use a line from the comics about him being obsessed with riddles, so I cannot take credit for that. I am definitely going to pull some references from the comics and the animated show, since he was great there. And of course Jim Carrey was amazing lol Anyway, thank you to a guest for the Bonnie and Clyde reference. SaiyanPrincess, I have to say I love your picture lol Darkinyron, Bane doesn't get jealous because he is so much more than a man =P Thank you so much for liking my story everyone! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Ten

Another man in Bane's positions would have felt extreme anger and jealousy over what Leyla did. They would have yelled and cursed. Depending on the man, they even would have physically punished her. Added to the collection of scars that already decorated her thin body.

It wasn't that he didn't care for her. Bane could say that he genuinely loved Leyla Carter. It had been impossible for him to even conceive that he could love another woman, besides Talia. And even though what he felt for the deceased woman was powerful, he never wanted to touch her the way he touched Leyla. She was a sister to him and to be with her intimately would destroy everything.

With Leyla, he wanted to be intimate with her. Wanted to show how he felt physically. That didn't mean he cared less for her. Because he deeply cared for her, he would not punish her. Would not strike her, despite what she had done. While releasing her, he knew there would be some repercussions. Now that she had a taste of freedom and adventure, she wanted more. She would do anything to get a fix. He knew that and therefore, would not punish her. She wouldn't learn that way.

Rather, he would let her be who she truly was on the inside. It was the goal he had worked towards, ever since the idea popped into his head. She had a spirit and a fire that he wouldn't ever dare put out. In his utopia, no one held rights over another human being's soul.

Bane looked down and watched as her fingers undid the buckle that held his belt together. And then undid his zipper. He was hard. Everything about Leyla Carter aroused him. He was not like most men, most humans who gave easily into their bodily desires. There were much more important things than sex without a purpose.

But, there was a purpose for them. It was in that moment that they were most connected. It was when each threw their energy at the other and met it eagerly and with force. It was during those moments that they were the way man and woman should have truly been. They weren't blinded by the demons of society. It was their world.

The soft groans of pleasure ran through Leyla's ears, as the tip of her tongue ran up along the underside of his staff. The satisfactory grunt that let her know he was already enjoying himself. The only thing she regretted about sleeping with Edward, was that it wasn't enjoyable. But, she didn't mind playing the role of the bad girl.

In fact, it fueled her on even more. Made her even more aroused. Running her hands up his strong legs, she began to take him in her mouth. The skin of her lips stretched and her throat opened, to fit a good amount of him in. Oral sex wasn't just about the person receiving it. It was about the person who was performing the act. And she loved every second of it.

Especially when Bane attempted to repress his moans. She heard it vibrate in the back of his throat, not wanting to open his own lips and let her hear. But, she could. She could feel the way his member twitched inside of her mouth. The way his legs tensed and his breath struggled to remain steady. Leyla may have been the one on her knees, but she had him in the palm of her hand.

Leyla knew exactly what he liked and with devious eyes, she began to glide her mouth up and down his length. It was slow. Antagonizing. His soft groans turned into powerful growls, as he clenched his fists. This was no punishment. She was in full control of his arousal and used it to her full advantage.

Unsteady air puffed out of his nostrils, as her right hand reached up and held his testicles. Her tiny fingers softly kneaded at his sensitive skin, careful to make sure he felt pleasure and not pain. And she performed the act so beautifully. Making sure to keep his staff in her mouth, while pushing her fingers into his perineum, while keeping his balls in the palm of her hand.

Leyla could feel the flow of his seed rise through his staff and once it was in her mouth, she pulled away with satisfaction. Gleaming at what she had accomplished. And even though he had just cum, Bane wanted more. Wanted to show her the error of being so impatient.

Quickly picking her up, he pushed her against the wall and growled, "You smell of him."

"And what are you going to do?" She challenged. She always felt most powerful in this kind of position.

Bane knew how mighty she felt. How fearless she was in that moment. And while he always wanted her to feel that way, he also wanted her to see the error in her actions. Easily throwing her onto the bed, he looked at her with dangerous eyes as he crawled on top, "Do you feel powerful? Being with two men in one night? I do not feel you are truly sorry."

The fire in her loins grew, completely turned on. It was antagonizing, but she wasn't ready to admit that yet. Biting her lower lip, she cooed, "Maybe I'm not."

"Well, then." Bane raised an eyebrow, as his full lips began traveling to the exposed skin of her neck.

The very feel of his gentle lips against his skin made her coo. He always handled her with such care. It was the kind of handling that made her heart flutter and her temperature rise. The very feel of his weight pushing down on her made her wet and it wasn't long before her hips were rising. Begging.

But, he wouldn't let her have it that easily. That wasn't the kind of game they would play now. He could see the kind of reaction his lips pulled out of her and he'd use that to his advantage. He could feel her skin shudder below him, her body becoming sensitive to any touch as her arousal grew.

Leyla bit her lower lip, as the trail soon started to head downwards. Her toes were curling in and her hips were rising, just at the feel of his breath against her wet sex. Her fingers crawled at the sheets under her, as his moist tongue ran along her opening. In an instant her back arched, as pleasure crawled up along her spine.

Bane was definitely taking his time with her. Making her beg quietly for him to fulfill her needs. Making her realize she could have avoided dull sex, if she would have just waited. She was feeling impatient. It was something that had happened during her awakening, due to years of simply standing around and waiting. She wanted to wait no longer.

But, as his tongue slipped inside her, she realized there was an upside to waiting. That all good things came to those who waited. She knew that she shouldn't have been so impatient, for the reward was great. No man had ever eaten her the way he did. He hadn't experience doing so, like the boys of her past. Rather he acted on instinct and how attracted he was to her. And that made it all the better.

As his mouth sucked gently on her swollen clitoris, she began jerking slightly. It was all too much and the heat was quickly rising. She felt her peak was in arms reach, but he was torturing her. Making her wait. Drawing every stroke, every flick out. This was her true punishment.

Seeing that she was worthy of finishing, Bane sped up his motions. They weren't too fast, just powerful enough to positively send her over the edge. An orgasm washed over her, like a huge wave crashing down. She let out a joyous cry, feeling overwhelmed with both relief and true happiness. This was love-making. And she didn't care if it did make her weak, she loved him.

Lapping up the juices that coated her, Bane rose up and hovered over the smaller woman. Her blue eyes looked down and saw he was hard. She was delighted. Mischievously grinning, she hooked her ankles onto his back and pulled her bottom up. Just enough to touch his tip, teasing it.

Bane reached down and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and asked, "Have you seen the error of your impatience, love?"

Swallowing, she nodded, "I will always wait for you."

* * *

A couple of days had gone by and it was time to meet the informant. Bane had hired him while they were on the plane, though; didn't tell her who it was. All she knew that he was a relatively unknown man who seemed to be the only criminal still on the loose. Everyone else was in Arkham or Blackgate. Society would do anything to keep others repressed.

Even though crime had been low over the past year, some things never changed. Such as the Narrows being a completely different society than the rest of Gotham. Though, it had gone back to the lower class of criminal. Those who simply stole purses or broke into people's houses. Without men like the Joker or Scarecrow around, the insects were free to crawl throughout the city. Giving a bad name for those who prided their line of work.

And so their driver took them to a seedy bar, where they would be meeting the informant. Bane was constantly surprised by people's lack to attention to detail. He would have thought in Gotham, people would have recognized him. He had been the man who took over their city, who put an expiration date on all their lives. Surely, they'd know who he was?

But, no. With the mask, he didn't matter. He didn't feel disappointment because of this. The mask served its purpose, but he didn't need to live with it. Gotham and the entire world would know his face. Wherever he would walk, they would know who he was and would fear him.

They were led to the upstairs of a pub, so that they could talk in privacy. The Narrows may have been a perfect place for a terrorist to hide from authorities, but not from prying ears. News usually traveled by word of mouth and it was a guarantee that if you were saying something important, someone was tuning in.

When they finally reached the large round booth, the man sitting in it groaned, "Oh holy hell."

Bane took a glance over to Leyla, who was folding her arms and giving a scowl. In an instant he knew this was the man she had slept with. With a small and low snicker, he turned and greeted, "Mr. Nigma."

Edward's mood picked up as he stood from the booth and grandly greeted, "Ah, the man himself! Mr. _Bane._"

"I see you are already acquainted with my associate, Ms. Leyla Carter." He gestured professionally to the pale girl. She was dressed quite professional, wearing something she would have most likely worn while working for Daggett. She was feeling confident, until realizing the informant was the man she ha so foolishly slept with. He could not help, but find amusement in it.

Edward's nostrils flared up as he grumbled, "A little more than I would like to."

"What's your problem?" Leyla asked with a scowl.

"You hit me over the head with my cane."

"You asked about my scars."

Gawking, the ginger pointing downwards, "You asked about my limp. I didn't smash a glass over your head for it."

Bane casted a warning glance down at the man who enjoyed calling himself _the Riddler_, who instantly shut his mouth and gingerly sat down. While he may not have been a jealous man, he did grow tired of childish banter. They had work to do and he wouldn't stand idle while the two bickered.

It wasn't long before a server walked over and placed glasses of wine before all of them. Leyla sat back and stayed silent, as Edward began spilling everything he knew about the city. If Bane were to conquer Gotham once again, he would need to know everything. Even information one would think was useless.

Striking up a match to light his cigarette, the ginger continued, "No one is really out there. The Joker is still in Arkham. After you were presumed _dead, _authorities ran in from all over. What was left of Gotham's finest, government officials; everyone. They found The Scarecrow and decided to put him in Arkham, rather than Blackgate. They figured anyone who held a huge court to decide the fate of the rich people was pretty sick," Taking in a pull of the cigarette, he explained, "There was this doctor...um Harleen or something that tried to break out the Joker, but that was completely squashed. Now they're both in the nut house."

"You're the only one around." Leyla smirked quite proudly, over to Bane.

"Ah, no, love," Edward shook his finger, while pointing, "This is my town now. I'm the only one around, who is of..._higher _class. Everyone else does it for the money or even the fame. But, _I _do it for the challenge," He leaned in with a Chester like grin and wiggled his eyebrows, "I simply love riddles. I love concocting ones that truly stump people. It's especially wonderful to involve the police. I can't stop telling riddles. I have tried, I really have. But, I might actually be sick."

Leyla disliked the man even more now. Bane didn't need to have the likes of him by his side. But, then again it was Gotham. These were the kind of criminals the city attracted. His mind didn't seem stable and she feared having someone like him around. His mind was chaotic and there's was so much order and structure to Bane's plans.

But, Bane knew what he was doing. Knew that he could use a man like the Riddler to bring Gotham back to a Darwinian society. He couldn't stop with Edward Nigma. Bane wouldn't rest until all those who were of social class were free. He wouldn't stand idly, while the better men were repressed.

Taking out her own cigarettes, Leyla asked, "Why would a former carnival ring leader want to work with Bane?"

At this, Edward chuckled. He leaned back casually and held his cigarette high, "Darling, I did neglect to tell you something. About a year or so ago, I was diagnosed with prostate cancer. The doctor said I would die of old age, before the disease kills me, but its eating away at me. It's still painful," Giving a toothy grin, he gestured across the table, "Bane has promised me some of his drugs for my help. Medication can be just so expensive and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to work with _the _Bane. With the Batman dead, this will be a breeze."

Bane and Leyla glanced over at each other, as the larger man informed, "If you are to work for me, then you should be well aware that things aren't always the way they seem."

"Ah, a riddle," His interest peaked and he leaned forward, "I love it."

"The Batman is still alive." Bane explained, not wanting to play.

Edward's face dropped slightly, at the lack of challenge. Though, soon his eyebrow rose and he asked with interest, "Is that so? Seems you aren't the only one who is immortal, hm? No doubt he'll come back to Gotham, especially if he knows you're alive," He then laughed, "This city should be renamed the city of Birds."

Raising an eyebrow, Leyla asked, "What do you mean?"

"Batman isn't the only flying vigilante running around in tights," Stubbing out his cigarette, he explained, "There haven't been any huge crimes, but someone has made their presence known. Just in case the likes of the Joker or Bane come back. A strapping young lad who lurks in the shadows of the night."

"And who is the man?" Bane asked curiously. This would have been the kind of information the Riddler should have begun with.

"No guessing, hm? You live up to your reputation, good sir. I'm not too sure if his name is from the streets or he gave himself his own name. But, everyone knows him as Nightwing."

Nightwing? It seemed that Gotham couldn't stand atop the justice system alone. They could no longer solely rely on the police. Batman had spoiled them and without him, someone else felt the need to emerge even though nothing major had happened. It was truly a unique city indeed.

Tilting his chin up, Bane's voice boomed throughout the room, even sending chills down Leyla's spine, "I want this Nightwing. I want him to know my face. To know my name. When he sleeps at night, I want to be in his nightmares. I want him to fear the night, for I am ruler of darkness. I will break him and everyone will know. Especially the Batman."


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: My friends, you haven't a clue how crazy life has been lately. Seriously. First life was really good and then it took a nose dive into the ground. But, I digress. I apologize truly. I just didn't want to put out bad quality work. I hope this chapter makes up for it. "Hey Why So Serious" - Thank you so much! Its so cool having a fan from France! I'm sorry if my french was bad, it was from Google Translate lol Thank you! Gaara-frenzy – haha You'll find that Leyla doesn't take facing her mistakes very well. Henahiddles- I think we all wanted Bane to win lol PoisonousAngel- haha! Or a sex buddy huh? Haha I hope everyone enjoys and I hope everyone knows why I involved Nightwing, if you've all seen TDKR =P

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Eleven

Nightwing.

Bane mused over this new creature for a few weeks. It had taken him merely a year to discover the Batman's true identity and he hadn't even been in Gotham during his research. Now, he was in the heart of the very city he wished to destroy and he knew this new vigilante would not be as much as a challenge, as the dark knight was. He would find who this imposter was and he would kill him.

The Batman had wanted to inspire people with his image. To prove that anyone could be a hero. It had certainly inspired a certain man to put on a costume and call him _Nightwing. _It was Gotham. They would not have a shining symbol of peace. Perhaps they had had one nine years ago, but the Joker had proven how easily that image could be ripped apart. The city wasn't worthy of something pure.

All the Batman had inspired him to do, was kill.

The past two days had been painful ones for Bane. He attributed this due to the extensive time he had been spending in doors. Trying to figure out who this new face was. It was laughable really that someone had thought he could be killed so easily. That it was safe to become the new beacon of hope and that there would be no consequences to suffer. How wrong this man truly was.

Bill Wither's _Ain't No Sunshine _ran through Bane's ears. The smooth sound of blues filled the room, as he felt Leyla's soft fingers run down his back. She was wonderful really, always willing to help him when he was in pain. He was a beast. A monster. He wasn't supposed to suffer, let alone show that he felt that way.

But, she knew him as a man. As a human. As flesh and blood that could easily be destroyed. And it did not change the way she felt about him. In fact, it drew her in even more. She drank in his aroma and the energy of a man who needed her around. Who wanted her around for much more than just sex. A man who actually cared about who she was on the inside.

Leyla knew what it was like to suffer physically. There were times that her knee hurt, from the surgery she had years ago. It didn't affect her ability to walk or function, but it was uncomfortable. She couldn't imagine the excruciating pain he must have experienced throughout the years, especially before the doctors of Gotham worked on him.

And she couldn't stand the idea of him being in pain now. Leyla ran the palm of her hands up his back, feeling small pops under her skin. Bane had taken a hydrocodone, but she had done research. Occasional massages would help his condition and make it so he didn't need to constantly medicate himself. No good would come of him becoming addicted to these pain killers.

Leyla's breath hitched, as she felt his strong hands reach back and gently glide along her thighs. The tips of his fingers traced along each scar, stopping her from practically breathing. With a soft sigh, she rested her body against his back. Her hands ran up his muscular arms, as her face nuzzled in to his neck.

Bane gently moved his body, so that he laid on his back and she was curved against his side. Leyla was absolutely smitten. It was the life she had always desired. The kind of love she had always yearned for. After John had molded her, she had thrown the hope of feeling love away. Resting her head against his strong chest, she let out a sigh of relief. Finally.

As his large fingers gently tucked her black hair behind her ear, he softly spoke, "I need for you to play well with Mr. Nigma."

Her body suddenly tensed. A perfectly good night ruined. Clenching her teeth, she reached over and grabbed at her pack of cigarettes. After turning on her back and resting her head back against his shoulder, she growled, "I don't want to."

Bane chuckled lightly, "You made a regrettable mistake and you thought it will all go away?"

"You hired him. I didn't. Why should I have to work with him?"

"Because it is not yet time for Gotham to know I have returned," He explained, "No one knows you are working alongside me."

Taking a pull of her cigarette, Leyla's blue eyes looked up and explained, "But, I will be connected to the _Riddler."_

Bane reached down and gently turned her chin so that they were looking at each other, "You are magnificent. I am confident you will find a way to gather information about this Nightwing, without being connected to anyone."

"What do you want this Nightwing for?"

"I will lure him in. Torture his body. Show him the error of thinking he could replace the Batman. Then I will take off his mask and hang him, so that Mr. Wayne can see what he has done."

Cigarette smoke billowed out of her lips, as she stared up at the ceiling. She still liked Bruce Wayne. She didn't like his wife at all, but she liked him. Bane saw the look on her face and pointed out, "You still admire Mr. Wayne. Will your admiration of him hinder your ability to work with me?"

The idea of being thrown to the wayside wasn't a pleasant one. She turned towards him and replied, "I like him. A lot. But, its foolish for him to stand beside Gotham."

"Clever girl."

* * *

Three days had passed, before Leyla left the comfort of their bed. She wasn't happy in the least about working with Edward. It was no longer because she had slept with him. That was her decision to make and she wouldn't apologize for it. It was simply the fact that she had to work with someone like him.

There was clearly something wrong with Edward. She wasn't a doctor nor a specialist in the field of psychology, but she could tell that he wasn't even close to being in the same league as Bane. The man had a vision of a better world, where no one was chained by repression. Men like the Riddler or the Joker had no purpose. They just wished to watch the world burn.

But, Bane needed him and for the moment Edward would be a disposable pawn in their game. Leyla couldn't wait for the day when they longer needed him and she would be all too happy to get rid of him. It was just unfortunate that in the meantime, she would be forced to work with him.

Cool air touched her cheeks, as she walked along the Narrows. A part of the city that she knew all too well. Ever since the death of her father, she had felt more connected with the bad area. Her parents had used their money to provide happiness for their daughter. John had used his wealth for filth. Living with him made her disgusted with the upper class. It was men like him who had corrupted the world.

"Why, _helloo, _sweetheart."

Living in the Narrows, there was always a chance a girl could get raped. It was that fact in mind that caused Leyla to spin around quickly, arm outstretched and gun in hand. Upon seeing it was Edward who cat called her, she scowled, "You were suppose to meet me at the bar around the corner."

Using the tip of his cane to push aside the gun, Edward replied, "They don't let you smoke in bars, darling."

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes, while tucking the gun back in her purse, "Where has this Nightwing been spotted?"

"Oh, he takes plenty after our dear Batman. Staying perched atop buildings deep in the night, awaiting any danger he can find. You'll never be able to find him. He finds you."

Leyla despised the way he spoke. Rolling her eyes, she took out a cigarette and placed it in between her lips, "Fine. How do you purpose we lure him?"

"I would think Bane's girlfriend would be a tad more cunning than this."

Tightening her lips, she sneered, "He hired you. Do your job."

"I thought you would never ask." Edward grinned quite maniacally.

Leyla raised an eyebrow and before she was able to light her cigarette, Edward's cane swung and landed square against her cheekbone. She let out a pained scream, the cigarette and lighter falling onto the ground. Her hand instantly shot down, to grab her gun; but her fingers shot open as soon as his cane snapped against her wrist.

Another swing of his cane and another painful cry. Leyla could feel the skin on her cheek had broken open and blood had begun to seep out. The pain stung deep and she couldn't stop the tears from leaking out. She hadn't any time to even reach up and touch the hurt skin, as he slammed her up against the hard wall.

And then the back of her head was slammed against the wall. Her vision blurred and the pain caused her to let out a violent scream. As his cane connected with her ribs, she couldn't help but remember the time she had beaten Talia with a baseball bat. How her vision was clouded with red and she wouldn't have stopped, if Bane and Barsard had intervened.

Would Edward kill her? Would he continue beating her until she no longer breathed? Surely, she had angered him when she had hit him in the back of his head, but she hadn't intended on killing him. Apparently, the Riddler was more violent than she had originally thought. She underestimated her enemy. A mistake that was turning out to be fatal.

Before his cane was able to hit her once again, a man swooped down and landed his fist squarely against Edward's jaw. Through the pain that consumed her body, Leyla looked up to see who had come in to _save the day. _The man was just about six foot, well built and from what she could tell, young.

This new man had an armored suit similar to one Batman would wear. It was gray with a blue tint across his chest and shoulders. He was missing a cape and rather than wearing a mask, he simply had something that wrapped around his eyes and nose. Either way, she was confident this was Nightwing and she then understood why Edward had beaten her. It was essential to lure in the new vigilante.

Edward quickly jumped up and went to swing, though; it didn't work out the way he had hoped. Nightwing grabbed at the Riddler's cane and threw it aside, before sending a kick square in the other man's stomach. The lanky man let out a grunt, though; jumped up again and sprayed what she suspected was mace at the vigilante's eyes.

While he stepped back in pain, Edward took this chance to wink at Leyla and make a run for it. Clearly, getting caught wouldn't help with their objective. Before Nightwing was able to start after the redhead, Leyla shouted, "Wait! Are you hurt?"

As vision started to return to him, Nightwing turned over the bruised woman and asked, "Me? What about you? Are you alright?"

Touching her hand upon her bloodied cheek, she weakly smiled, "Believe me, I've been through worse."

Nightwing's eye still stung, but he composed himself long enough to point out, "I should go after him."

"Its fine," She bit back her words, "Just another scumbag on the streets. I've lived in the Narrows long enough to know how to defend myself."

It was then he noticed Leyla bending down and picking up her gun. His frown grew and he advised, "You shouldn't carry that around. It'll only lead to trouble. Besides, that wasn't just another scumbag. That was the Riddler. I've never encountered him before, but there's been a lot of buzz about him around this area."

Raising an eyebrow, she winced as her cheek stung, "The Riddler? I'm sorry, I've been out of town for a while."

It was then her ribs began to sting. The pain seemed to be too much, as her body collapsed down on the ground. Her arm clung around her torso, doubled over in pain. The young masked man quickly flew down and gently touched her arms, "Miss, we really need to take you to a hospital."

"No!" Leyla painfully shouted, her bright blue eyes widening, "N-No, no hospital. I can't. M-My boyfriend wouldn't like that very much."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, before Leyla reached up and intertwined her fingers within his black hair. Before he could even think, she yanked him down and smashed her lips against his. The shock of having this random woman kiss him was enough to district him from the small hair she had pulled out and stuffed in her pocket.

There was a gunshot not too far away; Leyla pulled away and gave a sincere smile, "Thank you. Whoever you are."

"Well, um, y-you're-" He turned towards the gunshot and when he turned back around, she was gone, "Welcome."


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: Hello, my beautiful fans. I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking this story. I keep getting these crazy ideas for this story, so I hope you all enjoy the ride! Filmgeek777- Thank you for your reviews! I agree, I would wait haha Though, I wouldn't mind having both haha PoisonousAngel- I definitely had your review in mind, while writing this chapter. I think its good to show how new Nightwing is at this. Gaara-frenzy- They are all trouble! Lol Okay everyone enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Twelve

Bane had been reading _Atlas Shrugged _when Leyla came home. While she had been able to dive around the corner, in order to evade Nightwing; she hadn't the strength to walk home. Edward had really done a number on her and while she understood the purpose, she also knew there had been vengeance behind his actions. Perhaps now they could call it even and work better together. She doubted it. Nothing would make her trust him.

Leyla's driver had been quick to pick her up and take her back to the home she shared with Bane. Temporarily of course. Despite their plans, she still dreamed of Paris. Of a perfect life they would have together, once Gotham felt Bane's vengeance. It was a sinful city that deserved whatever the mercenary had planned for it. After that, they would live in their own utopia in France. And if the world didn't take heed of what happened to Gotham, then they would travel wherever was needed as well.

Bane raised an eyebrow, as Leyla limped in. It was clear that she was trying to hold herself together, but he recognized the pained look on her face. Not to mention the large gash on her cheek that had crusted blood over it. Tilting his head, he asked, "Would you like to see a doctor?"

"It comes with the job, huh?" She winced, while reaching into her pocket and held out the tiny pieces of hair she had collected, "Nightwing's."

"And how did you acquire this?" He asked, while gently taking the hairs in between his large fingers.

"I'm resourceful."

Smirking, he praised, "I knew you would have been able to accomplish your mission."

Leyla smiled. It was a good feeling, to know she had done something right. That Bane was proud of her. It had felt like so long, since she heard that kind of praise. Of course her parents let her know how proud they were of her and how she could do anything. But, that had all stopped once her father died. The only kind of gratitude she received after that, was the sexual comments John would make to her. And even after a while, those stopped as well.

But, Bane was proud of her and she couldn't be happier. Finally, what she did was praised. With a weak smile, due to the pain; she turned and headed towards the bedroom, "What are you doing?"

Turning around, Leyla raised an eyebrow and tiredly answered, "I'm going to bed."

"No," He closed the novel he was reading and stood. His massive body loomed over hers, as he touched his hand upon her injured cheek, "There is blood on the back of your head. If you have a concussion then you should not go to sleep. You should shower though."

Leyla didn't even want to think about how bloodied and bruised her body must have looked. She was tired, but by the look in Bane's eyes she knew he wouldn't allow her to sleep. Giving him an exasperated look, she turned towards the bathroom and walked towards it. Her body felt as if it was being weighed down. At that point, she felt that even a shower wouldn't wake her up.

As water sprayed out of the shower-head, Leyla began undressing. It was then she discovered how sore her body really was. Each lift or twist of her body shot stabbing pain all throughout her bones. Edward had really done a number on her. She feared that he may have hindered her ability to perform in Bane's plan. If that were the case, she wouldn't be happy.

Bane must have known how she was feeling. In the middle of attempting to pull off her shirt, the door opened and in walked his massive figure. Her body slouched in front of his presence, having just about given up. She must have looked pathetic. How could she ever be considered a worthy partner if after one beating, she was incapable?

"You need to learn to accept help, Leyla."

Sighing, she murmured, "I'm fine."

Bane shook his head, before reaching down and slowly pulling off her shirt. Leyla let out a small whimper, wincing at the pain. There were bruises all over her body. Her ribs were a dark shade of purple, along with some of her stomach. A nice addition to the various scars that decorated her body. It was like reliving her car accident.

As his large fingers unclasped her bra, she let out a sigh of relief. She have been a size four, but she felt her bra had been constricting her. She felt so vulnerable in front of him. Naked. No object of lust. No feeling of passion. Just stripped of everything that protected her. Completely open. She felt weak. Just the way she did the first time she stood naked in front of him. Back when she had no voice, back when she wasn't free.

Leyla's bright blue eyes stared down at the floor. Completely trapped within her mind. Bane saw this and tilted her chin up, his palm warming the bruised cheek, "In battle there will always be injuries. There is no need to bow your head in shame. These bruises are reminders of what you have endured. Just like your scars. You show them with pride."

Hearing his authoritative voice speak almost made her knees go weak. Her eyes began to well up and her heart almost stopped. He was completely right. She knew that by participating in his lifestyle, there would be repercussions. Now that she had actually experienced them, she was sulking. That was not the way to act. She needed to remind herself that she was strong and free. She was a survivor and would bounce back from anything.

Leyla shuddered, as Bane ran his thumb along her injured cheek. She gave him a weak smile, as she stepped into the shower. Instantly she cried, as the water beat down on her sore body. Gritting her teeth, she fought through the pain and managed to wash the dried blood off of herself. She may have winced throughout the whole time, but somehow moving her limbs helped numb the pain.

Bane had been waiting for her, on the bed; when she left the bathroom. Dried off, she was naked. He was shirtless. His large sculpted chest looked so inviting and upon touching the bed, her head collapsed against him. Her clean body felt so good against his warm one and although she was comfortable, she needed to stay awake.

In an attempt to keep awake, she reached over and grabbed her cigarettes. Something to keep her eyes open. Upon lighting the object, she heard him ask, "Edward's doing?"

"How do you think I was able to get Nightwing's hairs?" Leyla asked sourly, pulling on the deadly object.

"I do appreciate your commitment."

Leyla smiled, while looking up at him, "Do you?"

As his fingertips gently glided along the length of her spine, as he raised his eyebrow, "Have I ever been known to lie?"

"No." She smiled, while closing her eyes.

That was when she felt a small pinch. Snapping her eyes open, she looked up at him, "Hm?"

"I cannot have you falling asleep," Bane explained, while taking the cigarette from her fingertips. Smoking clearly hadn't helped her stay awake, "Not tonight."

Leyla groaned. All she wanted to do was sleep. Even after a shower, she felt lethargic. Her warmed body was slowly rocking her to slumber. Her ribs hurt so much that she couldn't feel any pain in the back of her head. She remembered Edward slamming her skull into the wall, yet somehow didn't feel her skin break open. Wouldn't she have felt some kind of pain, if she had a concussion? Surely, there wouldn't be any harm in falling asleep.

"What did this Nightwing look like?" Clearly, Bane wasn't going to allow her to sleep. If smoking wasn't going to prevent her from closing her eyes, then he would try any means necessary.

With a sigh, she sat up. Lying down wasn't helping her lethargic feeling. Resting her back against the headboard, she squeezed the bridge of her nose, "Young. Relatively built. He wears a black suit, similar to Batman's. Only there's a blue chest and no cape. And no mask. Just something to cover his eyes." She gestured with her right hand.

Bane let out a low jovial laugh, "A true imitator. No originality."

"He was nervous," She folded her legs Indian style, "I could tell he was new at this."

"And how did you happen to get close enough to acquire some of his hair?"

It had been a smart idea to sit up, she could already feel energy coming back to her body. Gesturing for her barely smoked cigarette, Bane placed the object in between her lips and lit it. The small cloud of smoke that traveled up from the tip of her cigarette, illuminated her bright blue eyes. His dark ones couldn't help, but stare. Captured by their beauty.

Letting out a cloud of smoke, she explained, "Edward had the _brilliant _idea to beat me into screaming," She let mischievously grinned, "So, Nightwing arrived, I played the damsel in distress and kissed him."

Leyla gave the explanation a bit matter-of-factually, the grin still large on her face. She was at the point, where she took pleasure in her devious behavior. Bane let out a snort, while grabbing her ankle and gently yanking her down onto the bed. The cigarette fell out of her fingers, but he had grabbed it before it could burn the bed and stubbed it out.

Soon his massive figure loomed above hers and her eyes stared up at his. Wanting. Begging. His large arms were on either side of her and his muscular legs straddled her thin waist. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but found herself almost star struck. Betrayed as usual by her body's undeniable attraction to his.

"And did you enjoy the feel of his lips?" His voice was so low and shook through her entire body, "The feel of a man whom I plan to hang from the south bridge?"

Tilting her chin up, she challenged, "Jealous?"

Bane chuckled lightly, while reaching down and lightly caressing her cheek, "My love, I couldn't be more proud. I have seen you grow and it has been spectacular. You improvise during your missions and have accomplished obtaining DNA, your first encounter with this Nightwing. In order to accomplish our goals, at times we must resort to alternative options. I am delighted to see you are willing to..._think outside the box_."

"So am I to have sex with all our clients?" She raised an eyebrow and asked coyly.

"You are to do whatever you desire," He then added, "Though I don't believe that will be something you wish to do."

Shaking her head, her hands reached up and traveled down his large chest, "No. Not at all."

Bane's full lips curved into a smug smirk, as his body lowered down onto hers. Leyla wanted to enjoy herself, but the second his muscles pressed against her skin she let out a painful cry. The mercenary's head tilted, as he watched the phoenix's lip quiver. Her body was craving his, but he would not have the woman he loved in pain, just so he could gain sexual gratification.

"There will be other nights." He leaned down and kissed her lips, before rolling off her body and onto the bed next to her.

Leyla quietly whined, as she painfully rolled over and held onto his body, "I hate Edward."

And Bane just laughed.

* * *

Leyla hated waking up to an empty bed. Hated not feeling the weight of Bane next to her. Despised not having his large arm around her thin body. In his arms she felt truly safe. Truly accomplished and completely loved. While she had become increasingly independent after her transformation, she still felt an extreme attachment to him. Especially in the mornings, when her body was battered and bruised.

Pain hit her like a freight train and the scarred girl found herself clinging to his side of the sheets. Grasping onto his scent for some kind of comfort. It had been late in the morning when Bane had finally allowed her to sleep, feeling then she wouldn't fall victim to a concussion. Her body desperately needed sleep, yet the excruciating pain she was in wouldn't allow her. Edward had done more damage than she originally thought.

When she had let out a whimper, the door opened. It was difficult to open her eyes, due to how tired she was; but she did and saw Bane walking into the room they shared. Leyla couldn't help the tears from forming in her glass-like eyes; in too much pain to even stop salty tears from running down her cheeks.

Leyla sniffled, as Bane effortlessly perched her up against the headboard. He was careful of course, but it still hurt. Even though she hadn't put any effort into moving, she still breathed heavily as her body felt weighed down. Her chest heaved, while Gotham's reckoning held out a glass of water and two tiny blue pills.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What's that?"

"Naproxen."

"Aleve?"

Bane's full lips smiled, "Yes."

"Hogging all the good drugs for yourself, huh?" Leyla folded her arms and scowled, "My punishment for picking a con artist?"

With a shake of his head, he chuckled and explained, "You're 110 lbs and from my observations, not a heavy drinker. It's also been about nine years since you've abused narcotics, so letting you have one of my pills does not seem logical."

The two stared at each other and both knew he was right. He basked in the victory, as she pursed her lips together, "I'm 113 lbs."

Leyla took the two pills from a smirking Bane, before he stood and walked over to the two screened computer. She gulped down practically half of the glass of water, realizing how dry her mouth was. She wasn't sure if aleve would help relieve any pain, but at that moment she was willing to take just about anything. The car accident had been years ago and while nothing could ever compare to that pain, she found herself being rendered useless by the Riddler's beating.

Deciding to fight through the soreness, she stood up and limped over to the computer station. Not sure what she was looking at, she asked, "What is this?"

"While you rested, I had one of my men run the DNA found in the hair you gave me. I'm opening what he found."

Leyla had to admit she didn't know much about this kind of advanced technology. She would be a fool if she didn't admit she regretted not furthering her education. Despite not having an official education, Bane taught himself. He was constantly reading. Constantly learning. He seemed to have a real passion for knowledge and she wished she had craved that just the way he had. Then again, she didn't have free will before he came into her life. Too busy with being a sex slave.

After a few minutes of pictures of random people flashed before her, the system finally stopped on someone. Young. Probably a little older than her. A nice structured face and professional styled hair. Many girls most likely swooned over his boyish looks, but she noticed something behind his chocolate-brown eyes. The kind of despair her eyes held for years.

Bane let out an amused chuckle, "Ah, Officer John Blake. I remember him."

"Is he Nightwing?"

"It doesn't surprise me that Commissioner Gordon's greatest ally would be the Batman's imitator. A martyr. Just like his idle."

Folding her arms, she asked curiously, "What do you want to do?"

He didn't answer her at first. His eyes scanned through flashes of words; windows that popped up that she couldn't read quick enough. His large fingers worked fast. After about a minute of silence, he spoke again, "When you are healed, I will need you to find Mr. Blake's residence and lead Mr. Nigma and I there."

"Do we have to keep him around?" She asked sourly.

The stern look on his face told her yes. She rolled her eyes and asked, "It doesn't say where he lives on your database?"

"According to my resources, Officer Blake has left the police force and is residing in Florida," Turning towards her, he pointed out, "According to the hairs you collected, he is not in fact in Miami. Clearly he has learned some of his tricks from the Batman."

"He has a lot to learn," Leyla pointed out, before asking, "How am I suppose to find out where he lives? I can't go out on a date with Nightwing."

Bane chuckled jovially, "As you said, my dear, you're resourceful."


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: I literally had a spark of inspiration tonight and wrote these seven pages lol I am really loving the way this is going and I cannot stop writing it. You guys are going to love the next chapter! Thank you all my lovely reviewers. PoisonousAngel- For some reason I just love him calling her _my love. _I really want to show how he genuinely feels about her. Like she's not a replacement for Talia. And Bane is an intelligent man, so I figure he reads a lot lol Okay everyone, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Thirteen

John Dagget had never allowed Leyla Carter to wear heels. Had never wanted her to feel any sense of empowerment. He had justified the logic, by saying he hated the sound the heels made when she walked. Or that she would have a hard time standing still, if she were wearing heels. Those were the things he said and yet, most of the girls he paid for wore heels so tall that she was sure they had a problem walking in them.

It had been difficult, at first; for Leyla to get use to wearing pumps again. And of course she was hesitant. It was just another mountain to climb, in order to break away from John. When she first slipped them on, after years of not wearing them; a chill crawled up her spine. It was as if she could hear her deceased guardian yell at her. Put her down and make her feel lower than dirt.

Now it seemed ludicrous that she had ever felt that way. That she had ever let a man make her feel that way. How could she not have had a voice for so many years? How could she have willingly lay and wait for John to finish inside of her? While he had had many woman, she was only _privileged _enough to just have him. It was her promiscuous behavior that had gotten her and her father in that car accident, so she had needed to accept his molding. It had made everything simpler.

But, not better. Bane had taught her that. He opened her up and broke through the chains that bound her. It was like she was herself again, only more transformed. Free. Alive. Living the way she wanted to. Not bound to any man or any rules. After being dead for so many years, it felt good to breathe fresh air again. She knew that not only was that accident not her fault, but that her parents would have been happy that she wasn't a prisoner anymore. That she was happy.

"Nice heels."

It probably wasn't a good idea to wear purple pumps, to go along with her denim jeans and gray jacket; in the Narrows. It was getting colder everyday and she now needed to wear a purple scarf along with a loose black beret. Her heels kept the top of her feet exposed and chilly, but they sure looked nice with her form fitting pants. But, they definitely attracted creeps.

Like Edward Nigma. Tightening her lips, the thin girl turned and saw the Riddler grinning at her. They were in an alleyway in the Narrows. Not a very safe place for a girl, but she had her gun and besides, she had all the firepower she needed. Her lanky _friend _wore a black turtle neck under his signature green two piece suit. Black gloves clenching onto his cane.

"Edward, you're like the common cold," Leyla narrowed her eyes, "You never go away."

Giving a lopsided grin, he opened his arms up and approached her, "That means you and I will be friends for a very long time."

Snorting, she reached into her small designer messenger bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "My bruises have taken two weeks to heal and my ribs are still sore. What do you want?"

"I was just giving a performance, doll-face," He stuck his fingers in her bag and grabbed a cigarette, before placing it in his lips and lighting it, "Besides, boss-man says it worked. Found the guy."

"And I'll find him just fine. I don't need you."

Edward gave a pull on the cigarette, before asking, "Do you behave this way towards every man you sleep with?"

With tightened lips, she simply gritted her teeth, "Only with you."

Rolling his eyes, he gestured, "Oh, wipe that sour puss off your face and get a drink with me. The night is young."

"No thanks. I'm working."

"You are positively no fun at all," The ginger groaned, "You know I have cancer, I would think you'd be a little more sympathetic. Accompanying me for a drink is the least you can do."

Leyla gave him an exasperated glare, as she pulled on her cigarette, "Are you really using that? Bane is giving you all the drugs you could want for, from what I see; not doing anything. And having drinks isn't exactly the healthiest thing you can do when you're sick."

There was a pause, before he explained, "It makes me feel better."

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, "One drink."

Edward gave a victorious grin, while skipping over to the already moving Leyla. Her heels clicked loud against the ground, not bothering to look back at the Riddler. She heard his cane frantically attempting to catch up with her. It may have been wrong to treat someone with cancer so bitterly, but when it came to Bane's plan she was very business oriented. The sooner they were done with Nightwing, the sooner they would return to Paris. There was no time to be distracted by sympathy. Besides, how could someone who couldn't walk properly be of good use to them?

"You know I've grown on you." Edward pointed out, as he caught up to her.

Snorting, Leyla stuck her hands in her jacket and pointed out, "Think of us as co-workers. Bane and I are here for a purpose, not to stay."

"Do you really think Bane is going to leave Gotham? Don't you remember last year? The man was willing to die with the city."

"That was different," She stopped and frowned, "He's not looking to do that. We're here to make an example of Gotham and then we're going back to France. We're going to live in our world, our way."

Edward laughed lightly, as he cooed, "Oh, Leyla, you really do live in a fantasy world, don't you? There's no white picket fenced house after this. Even if Gotham is rid of Nightwing and Batman and you do leave, this is how it will always be. Bane will always feel this way about the world and will want to do this no matter where he is."

"Then I will stand by his side. It will be our utopia. This world is corrupted and we're returning it back to balance," Leyla furrowed her brows and growled, "You sound just like John Dagget. Always doubting me," After a thought, she added, "I'm not in the mood for a drink now."

Letting out a sigh, she groaned, "Oh, come now, calm down. Its me you're talking to. At least you and Bane have a plan. Most of Gotham's criminal roster, me included; have no plan. We're pretty sporadic. Most of us...are pretty crazy," He then pointed out, "You have some problems yourself, my dear. Some major anger problems."

The more the Riddler spoke, the more frustrated she seemed to feel. Gritting her teeth, she pointed out, "And you seem to making it worse by the second."

Not waiting for him to respond, Leyla kept on walking. She clearly didn't want to be around him anymore. There wasn't anything wrong with her. She was strong and free. She had dreams of a better world. What was wrong about that? John had always made her doubt herself, as if she did have problems and he was only trying to help. No, there was no such thing as normal. She was fine just the way she was. Bane taught her that.

Unfortunately, they had hired someone who was really _off his rocker. _Just like the rest of them locked away in Arkham. The definition of crazy was someone who is impractical and that was what men like The Riddler and the Joker were. They wanted to cause chaos for the sake of causing chaos. Their plans were never thought through to the end. That wasn't her and Bane.

"Listen," Edward caught up to her and grabbed at her arm, "We need to be able to work together. Do you think you're better than me?"

Noticing how tightly he was gripping her, Leyla looked up and demanded, "Let go of me, Edward."

"Oh, dear, I don't think so," Edward sung gently, while leaning in, "Tell me, what happens to little girls who don't behave nicely?"

Leyla hated the tone in his voice. Hated the way he mocked her. She looked into his eyes and saw a sadistic glint in them. This wasn't the type of person they should have associated themselves with. Men like Edward didn't think rationally. They were dangerous and spontaneous. Irrational. Men like him, when they had this look in their eyes; couldn't be rationed with.

"Edward," She spoke softly and slowly, "Let me go."

"Let her go, sir."

Before the Riddler was able to say anything, some stranger interrupted them. They both turned and Leyla instantly recognized. The man on the computer screen. Edward must have been shown a picture as well, because he simply grinned and winked at Leyla. His signal for her to work her magic. This man's personality was all over the place.

Former officer John Blake shouted - "hey, stop!" - as Edward turned and ran. Not wanting him to catch up with him, Leyla stopped him, "What are you thinking? That's the Riddler!"

The familiar voice stopped the young man, who turned and noticed that it was the girl who had been attacked nine days prior. By the same man. Raising his eyebrow, he stopped and pointed, "You know that guy?"

It was obvious that he wasn't going to admit he was Nightwing. Therefore, he couldn't admit that they had met each other before. Leyla took this opportunity to do a little acting, "Unfortunately. I have horrible tastes in men."

John frowned. He recognized this story far too often. Especially when he had been a police officer. Last time they met, he remembered her mentioning that her boyfriend wouldn't want her going to the hospital. It now made sense, her boyfriend was Edward Nigma. He couldn't imagine what could have provoked such a beating.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Nodding quickly, she sighed, "I am...thank you."

"I'm John Blake."

"Leyla Carter?"

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Leyla Carter? You mean Kyle Carter's daughter?"

At this, her head snapped up. It was genuine shock. She didn't realize that people would be able to make the connection so easily. It wasn't like she was well-known to the public. Clearing her throat, she asked, "How did you know my father?"

John gave a sincere smile, as he explained, "He gave a lot of money to orphanages. Along with Bruce Wayne. They both...were big names in foster homes, although money quickly stopped once your dad died."

"That's because John Dagget was given control of all the money." She scoffed and shook her head.

The young man frowned. Clearly he had hit a sore spot that he hadn't meant to. Leyla looked angered and sad at the same time. He wasn't sure if this was because of her relationship with the Riddler or because of the mention of her deceased father. She was a thin girl and he wondered if she was a drug user. Why else would she associate herself with Edward?

"I'm sorry, Ms. Carter, if I upset you."

Giving a small smile, she waved him off, "Don't worry about it. I'm just...tired. I guess I'm a little agitated."

John frowned, "Ms. Carter, do you have anywhere to sleep?"

It was quite an assumption, but one that she figured would be good to use to her advantage. Biting her lower lip, she sighed, "I lost everything after Bane's attack. My apartment...had been broken into and John Dagget's mansion...had been destroyed. I lost everything. I don't want to be with Edward, but...I don't have anywhere else to go."

John frowned again. Leyla looked so wilted. So depressed and tired. Her body slumped against the wall and her chest rose up and down heavily. His cop mentality kicked in and he wanted to help. It was risky, considering his Nightwing persona; but luckily he didn't live anywhere near the Batcave. If someone like Bane had found it as easily as he did, then it would have been stupid to live above it, like Bruce had. In reality, he lived in a simple one family house in mid-town.

"Ms. Carter-"

"Please, call me Leyla."

"Leyla," He smiled, "Would...would you be okay coming back to my place? You could spend the night and in the morning, we could go to DSS. They'll help you find a place and will provide you with some necessities."

What a martyr. He had good intentions, but it was foolish. He was trying to be a decent person, in indecent times. Letting out a small laugh, she stated, "You don't even know me."

John nodded, "I know, but...I'm pretty good at reading people. Listen, I just want to help. I'm not going to do anything."

What to do? This was her opportunity. It had came so easily. What if John knew she was working with Bane? What if he knew that she knew he was Nightwing? Getting thrown into jail wouldn't help their plan and she wasn't exactly sure how she would get out. Looking at him cautiously, she wondered how far she was willing to go. She would never die for a cause like this, but there were always repercussions for a life-like this.

Giving a weak smile, she nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

Leyla didn't say much, as John drove her back to his house. She needed to keep up appearances. The only thing she said, or rather asked; was if she could smoke in his car. He was nice enough to say yes. This was not in her plan, but it looked promising. There was no way she would be able to call Bane and let him know the address. Somehow she would have to escape.

John had been a true gentleman. He had made her tea and offered her his bed to sleep on. She though insisted on the couch. She insisted that it was his house and she wouldn't oppose. The truth was, if she were to sleep in the bed, she would have had to tip toe across him when she escaped. And having him wake up was something she couldn't risk.

With a mug of tea still in her hand, she watched as John joined her on the couch, "You feeling any better?"

Giving a long nod, she replied, "Yes, thank you for being so nice...I...haven't felt that in a while."

"Well, I use to be a cop, its kind of wired in me," He then smiled, "But, I have always wanted to help people."

"What made you want to quit the force?"

John fidgeted almost uncomfortably, before explaining, "I guess after the whole...Bane takeover, I didn't know what I was doing anymore. It just...didn't feel right anymore. Especially after I found out the truth about Harvey Dent."

Leyla frowned, "That was...a big shock. I remember. I couldn't believe it. Though, it wasn't the first time the government has lied to us."

"Yea, well, I guess this one hit a little harder than others."

There was a familiar look of sadness on John's face. As if his entire faith in humanity had been lost. As if everything had been ripped away from him, time and time again. She recognized that look. Frowning, she reached over and gently touched a hand upon his knee, "I know the feeling. Like...your whole world has just been an illusion. And you're left feeling empty inside."

Her bold statement took him back and he looked at her for a moment, before slowly nodding, "Yea."

* * *

John left her shortly after, to go to bed. She waited about three hours, before quietly sliding off the couch. The former officer had long been asleep and she needed to make sure he would stay that way. After writing a thank you note and taking down the address of his house, she grabbed her heels and quietly slipped out.

* * *

Having done her fair share of drugs, years ago; wasn't something normally Leyla liked to admit. They had mostly been done, to anger her father. In fact, she really didn't like any of the drugs she had done. The high was never good or didn't last long. And then she was left feeling tired down and frankly, like shit. If the accident had any good outcome, it was breaking her ties to drugs.

But, there was no greater high than the sensation she felt, while making love with Bane. It was a kind of passion that washed over her, like no other. It was undeniable arousal that heated her whole body. It crawled up her loins and clouded her entire mind. There was no thinking. No thoughts. Her body just moved with his naturally. The way it was supposed to.

Leyla's mouth hung open, as she continued to move on top of him. Her legs wrapped around his strong waist, as she held himself up on one elbow. The other large arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping a hold on him. Each time her hips rose and pushed down, his met hers. They were completely in sync and that made it all the better.

Each time the tip of his staff hit her cervix, she let out a gasp. A small cry that told him that there was no other. No other man who could satisfy her the way he could. There was no other man who could render her helpless and moving sporadically atop him. There was no one else that could cloud her mind and send her completely into chaos.

Bane moved so that both his hands grabbed onto her hips, moving her steadily atop him. He had already orally gave her a climax, but from the way her walls tightened around him and her body shook atop him, he knew she was finishing again. The way she squeezed around him and her reaction to an orgasm, turned him on tremendously and it wasn't long before he spilled inside of her.

As the two heavily breathed, she stayed on top of him. His staff still hard and inside of her. Leyla shuddered, as she reached down to touch her sensitive nub. Bane's hands ran along her scarred skin, before one hand ran down and pushed aside her hand. The black-haired girl bit her lower lip, as his thumb circled gently around her still aroused clitoris.

When she let out an uneasy sigh of arousal, he smirked and gently flipped her over. Her hands instantly ran along the sides of his face, before hooking behind his bald skull. Her legs hooked around his waist and he gave a few more thrusts, while kissing her. Each time his lips pushed into hers, she pulled in a heavy breath.

After a few more long pushes, he slowly pulled out and rested besides her. Leyla's body twitched in slightly, while looking over to him. Out of breath. He smiled and reached out, to brush his thumb along her cheek. The same one that had touched her most sensitive region. Her lips formed a lopsided grin, as she took the finger in her mouth and touched her tongue against it.

Bane chuckled, as he pulled his finger from her mouth and replaced it with his lips. Leyla's body curved into his, as she kissed him back. After a moment, he pulled back and laid his back against the soft bed. Her leg instantly hooked around the mercenary's his waist and her head rested against his muscled chest.

As Leyla drank in the scent of the man she loved, Bane reached over and picked up the piece of paper that she brought home. His dark eyes gleefully looked upon the address scribbled on it, "How brilliant you are."

Leyla smiled, running her fingers down his stomach and nuzzling her face into his neck, "It was so easy. He's so...so much like Bruce. So kind-hearted."

"Are you having second thoughts?" He moved so they could look at each other, "Perhaps your comparison to Mr. Wayne will affect your ability to participate in this."

"Not at all," She touched her palm against his cheek and looked at him with determination, "I don't even know him. Besides...it was his decision to become the Nightwing."

Bane gently ran his fingers down her body and nodded, "And it is your decision if you don't want to be a part of this. I will invade his home and rip him from it. I will break him and hang him, so that the Batman can see. Gotham will return to what I had originally planned."

At this, Leyla stopped. She had always understood the plan. Always knew that Bane wanted to be rid of Nightwing and lure Batman in. But, for some reason, her stomach turned with the fear that he would trap them on the city's island. Just like before. Looking up at him, with wide blue eyes; she asked, "What about Paris?"

Bane could see the fear in Leyla's eyes and he needed to reassure her, "First Gotham and then Paris," Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead and explained, "Gotham will burn in a different way, then originally planned. You and I will watch it burn, but not while here. We will have our utopia, do not worry," He then saw the smile and relief on her face, as he jovially asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"As long as I don't die in Gotham, I believe in this cause," She smiled, "I just want you and I."

Reaching up, he tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and explained, "Please do not fret. We will not die in a city so full of filth and dirt. They won't be the last to know who we are. Gotham will not be the only city that knows our names. It won't be the only city we return balance to. It will be the world."


	14. Chapter 14

TC Stark: I know I just added yesterday, but I literally couldn't help myself from writing. Everything was spilling out. I really, really hope you all like this! I'm so happy everyone loves Bane's new ambitious plans lol And I do love writing Leyla and the Riddler, they are very brother and sister, even though they slept together haha

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Fourteen

Tonight was a good night. There was no pain and therefore, no need for any pills. It was important to be clear headed during a mission. Tonight was going to be a very important night and Bane needed to be prepared. He had spent three weeks working out and preparing his body for battle. Tonight was to be the night he would kill John Blake.

Bane clicked the last buckle of his vest together, before adjusting the belt around his waist. It had gotten quite cold out and while he would have been much more comfortable fighting shirtless, he made sure to wear a black thermal under his vest. He wore that along with a pair of black cargo pants and black combat boots.

Touching a hand to his exposed face, he closed his eyes and relished in the feel. It still felt foreign to him and at times he couldn't believe that there was no longer a need for the mask. It had been a part of him for so long and he had long thrown away the notion that he would never need it. Especially since the original plan was to die along with Gotham. In that case, there would have been no need to repair his face.

As the clock hit nine pm, Bane stepped out of the bathroom. He understood Leyla's enthusiasm and appreciated her willingness to participate. He had seen what her sporadic anger could do and was confident she could hold her own. But, at the same time, he knew she had no formal training and manic attacks wouldn't always work. She had used bats, canes, and guns to get her point across, but he wasn't aware of how she was with her fists.

Leyla was zipping up her black slouch boots, when he entered the room. She wasn't a warrior, nor was she rough around the edges. She was a woman who enjoyed cute shoes and brightly colored dresses. She was after all, the daughter of a very wealthy family. But, she did take his advice about wearing all black. They didn't want to be seen. So, her black hair was tied up in a ponytail, while her bangs rested flat on her forehead; a black fleece jacket was pulled on, and a pair of black jeans were fitted on her legs.

"Are you ready?" His Caribbean accented voice broke the silence.

Leyla was in the middle of loading her Colt M1911, when Bane walked in. Her bright blue eyes darted up to him; she was wearing mascara. Ever the girly girl. He saw how mesmerized she was. For some reason, it hit her that she was with Bane. The powerful mercenary that not only rendered Gotham helpless, but who had broke the Bat. It struck her who she was with and how much of an impact he would have on the world. And she was going to have a part of it.

Seeing the blank look on her face, he raised his eyebrow and asked, "Yes?"

"I love you."

It had been the first time she said it out loud. The first time he heard her say it. They both knew how the other felt, but had never said it. Of course he called her _my love, _but had never said the three worded phrase out loud. He had said it to Talia to many times. He had meant every word of it then. He still loved her. But, he loved Leyla differently. He truly did. He had stopped her the one time she had went to say it, not because he didn't want to hear it, but because he didn't want her to doubt herself. Those three words had the power to render anyone helpless.

And he saw that in her eyes. Saw the helplessness. The doubt. Her eyes looked up at him in worry. As if she feared that he didn't feel the same way. How could she? That was what love did. Slowly making his way over to her, he stood tall in front of her and asked, "Do you love yourself?"

"Of course." She replied quickly and sternly.

Leyla watched as Bane crouched down, so they were eye level. Her breath hitched, as his large hands slid to her cheeks and held them gently, "I love you, Leyla."

She understood his words. She knew why he had first asked if she loved herself. It was important that she not revert back to the insecure girl, who became dependent on the man she was with. She needed to let him know that wasn't who she was anymore. He also wanted her to know that she wasn't a replacement for Talia. She was Leyla Carter and he loved her.

Tilting her chin up, she stated, "I love myself."

"Good," He nodded, while planting his lips on hers before standing up, "Come. Its time."

* * *

Leyla hated motorcycles. Her taste for adventure may have heightened, but she still hated them. Her hands gripped Bane's strong waist tightly the entire time. She hated it. But, he had explained that a bike would make it easier to sneak in and out of Nightwing's house. Personally, she didn't know why they just didn't have their driver take them.

When Bane parked the bike in the alley before the house, Leyla growled at who was waiting for them. Swinging off the bike, as soon as it was parked; she frowned, "_What _are you doing here?"

Edward gave a silent chuckle, as he explained, "The boss called and I answered."

Darting towards Bane, she demanded, "What do you need him for?"

"You two will take either side of the house. I will be on the inside," He then scolded, "Try to get along."

Leyla scowled, as Bane walked past them. Tonight was to be a serious night and he would not be distracted by such childish behavior. As he made his way inside the house, the daughter of a deceased rich man turned and stated, "Don't mess this up."

"Me? Listen, honey, I may have cancer and a limp, but I'm not dead," He then grinned and winked, as he began to walk away, "You know, if we're caught, they'll lock us up in straight jackets. You and I can share a cell."

* * *

Batman and Jim Gordon had cleaned up the streets good. There was hardly any criminals around. Especially after Bane had been killed and men like the Scarecrow were locked up again. Many of those who had been released from Blackgate were caught and those who weren't, most likely were killed during the riots.

But, John Blake still didn't feel comfortable leaving the streets alone. Sure, Jim Gordon was still the Commissioner and there was the police, but he knew that there was only so much they could do. With Batman having sacrificed his life for Gotham, he felt they still needed a symbol. The criminals still needed to fear something.

Luckily, there was no need to don the Nightwing persona that night. He had gone out to the local bar, for a drink; and everything seemed alright. Sure, no one had asked him to dedicate his life he way Bruce Wayne had, but he felt an obligation to. Gotham was his city and despite having quit the force, he still was dedicated to keeping the city safe.

"Good evening, Officer Blake."

John stopped, once he entered his living room. He remembered that voice. How could he forget it? It may not have been covered by a mechanical undertone, but it was unmistakable. How could he ever forget the man who had taken Gotham hostage and was planning on blowing the entire city up? How could he ever forget Bane?

There he was. Right in his living room. The mask may have been gone, but he was there. John placed his keys down, as he slowly walked into the moon's light that shined into the room. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly spoke, "Bane. You're suppose to be dead."

"I suppose your dear city has lied to you. As usual."

Tightening his lips, the young man demanded, "What do you want with me?"

Bane chuckled, as he held onto his collar and stepped forward, "A chat, Officer Blake. Or should I call you Nightwing?"

It was then he was taken back and his eyes went wide, "How do you know?"

"Do not mistake me for a fool," The massive man laughed, "Besides, I did have help. Did you think you could do what the Batman did and get away with it? That I wouldn't find you?"

"Gotham is stronger than you think. We survived you once, we'll survive you again."

Chuckling jovially, the mercenary asked, "But, can you do it alone?"

"He won't have to."

The two stopped, as they turned and noticed a very familiar come out of the shadows. Bane chuckled once more, as he gestured with his hand, "Ah, Mr. Wayne, how good of you to join us. I am glad to see you have followed me, from France."

Bruce Wayne, or rather Batman; stepped out of the shadows. John Blake was shocked to say the least. They had watched him take the bomb over the river and sacrifice his life for the city he fought so hard to protect. The whole city had mourned his loss. Jim, Alfred, and him had had a funeral for Mr. Wayne, mourning over his death. The Batcave had even been given to him, because he had passed away.

"You're not a hard man to predict," Batman rasped, "I knew you would come after Nightwing."

"So good of you to have done your research," He then motioned over to the younger man, "Impressive. You should find it flattering that someone was so inspired, to do what you set out to. Though, it is also foolish, since it will be the death of him."

"This isn't your fight with him, its ours."

Bane tilted his head, while announcing, "Then let it begin."

* * *

"Hello, Leyla."

Leyla hadn't a clue what was going on within the house, but she knew what was occurring outside. Once she heard the familiar voice, she turned around to come face to face with Selina Kyle. Or from her costume, Catwoman. Apparently, her foot had healed and she stood tall in front of the girl who had shot her.

Frowning, the scarred woman pointed her gun towards Selina, "I see you're feeling better."

"Yea, thanks for the hospital bills," The Catwoman lifted her chin, "You planning on using that gun again?"

"Maybe."

Selina snickered, while commenting, "I guess you don't know how to fight, huh? Guess that's what happens to little rich girls, who had everything given to them their whole life."

Leyla narrowed her eyes as she growled, "You know nothing about who I am."

"Don't I?" The older woman began to saunter over, as she cooed, "I know all about you, Leyla Carter. And can I just say, you must not have been doing something right. John was about to trade you in for me."

That was all she needed to hear. But, before she was able to fire, Selina darted over and hit the gun right out of Leyla's hand. She let out a cry and was about to attack the older woman, when the other woman elbowed her in the stomach. And then uppercut her. As well as slapping her to the ground. Leyla sprung up quickly and slammed her against the wall.

Selina let out a grunt, but did not falter. Her head slammed into Leyla's forehead and the two needed to take a moment. She cried loudly, as her fist darted out to the Catwoman's cheek. She was seeing red. How dare she even mention John. Did she think that the younger woman actually liked being used for sex? Being degraded? Not being treated like a decent human being?

She had gotten in a few hits, but Selina was better trained than she was. She was able to move quickly and duck out of Leyla's fury. Snarling, she was about to charge the other woman when she realized that the Catwoman had the gun in her hand. Her gun. How stupid she was to have let it get out of her sight. It wasn't a good situation.

"The tables are turned, huh?" Selina smirked, "Look who has the upper hand now."

Rolling her eyes, Leyla breathed heavily, "What, do you think you're better than me?"

Ignoring the question, she tilted her head and asked, "How'd you get all those scars? You look a little too good to have such a nice collection. Then again, we're not all who we seem to be, aren't we?"

"Just like you're pretending to be righteous," Leyla spat, "Do you think being with Bruce Wayne will somehow wipe away that slate of yours?"

"Say what you want, but you're the one who isn't well."

Leyla snarled and went to attack. She didn't care about the gun, she just saw red. She was furious. How dare this Selina think she was better than her. It was the same look in her eyes that Talia had given her so many times. That she was just a small naïve child that was better off as a house pet than a real human being. That she had no mind of her own and just fed off the men she associated with. She couldn't let another woman think that way.

But, Selina was quick. Very quick. The trigger pulled and Leyla fell to the ground in pain. Her knee was blown. The same knee that needed to be replaced. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes, as she curled herself into a ball. It burned all throughout her body. It as most likely payback for shooting her in the foot.

"Fuck you." Leyla painfully gritted through her teeth. She didn't usually curse, but she believe having one's knee shot called for it.

* * *

John Blake had been easy to throw out of the fight. He had no armor on him and with a powerful punch, he had been easily knocked unconscious. It was just him and Batman. The way it was supposed to be. There was no other that he viewed as a challenge. Throughout his life, any opponent was child's play. The masked vigilante was the only other man that he considered worthy enough to go against.

Unfortunately, Bane knew he could have done better. This was not the Batman he had fought a year ago, inside city hall. This Batman wasn't angry. Wasn't determined. Rather, he had spent the past year in marital bliss, traveling Europe. There was no need to train, no need to work out. He hadn't enough time to return to his former physical glory, since learning that Bane was alive.

Upon capturing Batman's fist, Bane sent the dark knight into the wall. Bruce grunted as his body hit the floor. This Bane was more powerful than he remembered. Clearly, a year of being in a hospital didn't do anything to hinder his abilities. That or he had done an extra amount of training, since finding out the billionaire was still alive. Could he have been taking anything? Or had the mask been a hindrance this whole time?

"You fight well, Mr. Wayne," Bane praised, as he slowly stepped forward, "But, not as well as I remember. I suppose Ms. Kyle is to blame for your lack of training."

Batman flew up and landed a powerful punch against Bane's law. The mercenary stepped back, before recovering and slamming his forehead against the other man's. Bruce grunted. His vision was blurred and he tried to stop the other punch that was aimed towards his jaw. Unfortunately, he couldn't and his back was slammed against the wall.

Bane reached down and grabbed at one of the points atop Batman's head and lifted him up. He then slammed him up against the wall, while gripping his neck tightly, "This is not our battle, Bruce. No, we will fight on a stadium much grander than this. You are still weak, from marriage and living life so leisurely. If you need the young officer to help you, then you are weak. I suggest you train, Mr. Wayne, and prepare."

With that, he slammed Bruce's head back into the wall and his entire world went black.

* * *

When Bruce Wayne woke up, he was still in his suit and still in John Blake's house. Though, the young man wasn't there. No one was. Not Bane. Not Selina. The last time he had woken up, from being knocked unconscious by Bane; he was trapped in a pit from hell and his back was broken. At least things were getting better.

The door then opened and three figures walked in. Selina, John, and Commissioner Jim Gordon. Batman grunted slightly, as he stood up and cracked his back up. The older man nodded, as he approached Gotham's hero, "Well, you're full of surprises aren't you?"

"I guess we've all played dead before." Batman rasped.

"Yea," He gave a slight laugh, while pointing to Catwoman, "Ms. Kyle here called me. Don't worry, no one else knows that you're here. I'd like to keep it that way, no offense."

"None taken. I'm only here for Bane."

"Yea, well, unfortunately he got away," John shook his head, "I came to and he was gone. But, Jim caught The Riddler."

Batman raised an eyebrow, "The Riddler?"

"Just another one to send to Arkham. Your wife got Leyla Carter."

At this, John frowned, "Leyla Carter? She was at my house about three weeks ago. She...she had been attacked by the Riddler. She was gone though when I woke up, she said that she felt bad and thank you."

Selina could see the confusion on the former officer's face, as she stated, "Don't believe her. She's working for Bane. She's his woman." She added.

Mouth opened, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "Are...are you sure? Maybe he's using her. She looked pretty messed up. She said...she said the Riddler was her boyfriend. I had saw him beating her to a bruised mess."

Bruce, who had known Leyla and her father for years; turned to Jim and asked, "Where is Leyla?"

"Being taken to the hospital, someone shot her in the knee."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked over to his wife curiously. Shrugging, she simply replied, "Payback's a bitch."


	15. Chapter 15

TC Stark: I have to say, I am so excited to be writing this story! It has really gotten so much fun to write! I really hope you like this chapter, as well as the next which I think will be awesome =) I'm thinking big lol Thank you auriellis for your reviews. I had always planned on having Leyla shot, ever since she shot Selina. I'm really putting my all into the story and I am working on giving it depth. Alright, everyone, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Fifteen

Waking up in a hospital wasn't a foreign setting for Leyla Carter. When she had woken up from the car accident, she was in tremendous amount of pain. All throughout her body. It was mostly in her back, where she had just gotten the new tattoo. It wasn't very ideal to have a new tattoo slashed into by shards of glass.

Now the pain was isolated in her knee. The same knee that had been replaced. Everything flashed back. Leyla swore under her breath, she remembered everything. Selina. The gun. The sound of it being fired. The burning sensation, as she was shot. She was supposed to be the one who would feel the tingling up her arm, when she pulled the trigger. That satisfaction was supposed to be left to her, not to the cat burglar.

Groaning, her eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked at her surrounds. It was the typical hospital room. White everywhere, an IV bag hanging above her, and a needle stuck in her hand. It didn't help, the pain was too much to bear. She knew that there was going to be a long road ahead. Unfortunately, it was a road she had walked on before.

When she turned her head to the side, she saw that Bruce Wayne was sitting on a chair next to her bed. Her brain was fuzzy and she felt groggy, but she knew who was in front of her. Raising an eyebrow, she muttered, "Bruce?"

"Hi," He smiled kindly. Always such a nice man, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She groaned.

Bruce frowned, as he stood over her, "The doctor gave you this button, so you can press it every time you're in pain. It'll administer morphine."

Leyla remembered that button. She remembered pressing it relentlessly and feeling no such relief. She had been so deep into drugs back then that nothing affected her. Now, she was too scared to even press that button. Forgetting it was even there, she looked up at him and painfully stated, "Selina shot me," Pain shot up her body and she winced, "The same knee. The same knee."

He felt terrible. She withered in the bed and arched her back in agony, as he gently touched her forehead, "I know. The doctor explained that you had had that knee replaced before. I'm so sorry, Leyla."

Fighting back tears, she bit her lower lip and whimpered, "Why are you here?"

"Because, Leyla, I like you," He gently explained, "You're not a bad person and I think you need help. I'll pay for any medical bill."

"I have the money for it, Bruce."

"Where's Bane?"

She knew that he was going to ask that question eventually, though; it was a bit soon. Frowning bitterly, she asked, "You didn't find him?"

Sighing, Bruce shook his head, "No, he was gone by the time any of us came to."

Bane had made it out. She knew he would. He would never allow himself to get caught. Leyla wondered if he knew what had happened to her. Her head turned and she looked up at him and pleaded, "Leave, Bruce. Gotham isn't worth it. You were always so nice to me, I don't want anything happening to you," She then let out a small delirious laugh, "I almost killed someone for you."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

Extreme pain. Leyla caved in and pressed the button and waited for morphine to flow through her body. Instantly, her body started t relax. There was still pain, but she no longer cared about it. It was like her body was being sucked into the bed and every nerve stopped shaking. It was as if she were floating on water and she didn't care. The morphine was much more powerful than she last remembered. It almost brought a smile to her face.

Leyla let out a small laugh, as she explained, "Last year...Bane used John Dagget's house, as his. He took me in...he helped me," Her eyes looked up at him, bright and wide, "He freed me, Bruce. I was dead before him. I was nothing. Just John's little toy..."

"I never knew. I'm so sorry."

"No one did," She smiled gently, "One night I heard Talia talk to Bane. She was laughing about how easy it was to get you to fall in love with her. I was so angry. How dare she do that to you. You were Bruce Wayne. You were...always so nice. I couldn't let her get away with it," She then laughed, "I would have done it, if Bane didn't stop me. I would have just kept hitting her with that bat. I didn't want to stop, she was still breathing."

Bruce stared at her. Wide eyed and shocked. Leyla Carter was always a sweet girl and her father was an extremely generous man. Extremely nice. How could it be that she would be thrown into this madness and taken over by such rage? Had she always been this angry? He knew that she was under John's care, once her father passed away; but he never knew what John was really doing. Had he really messed her up that much? And had her mind then been so impressionable that she'd like Bane corrupt it?

Sincerely frowning, he comforted, "You didn't need to do that."

Leyla smiled weakly, as she reached up and gently held his hand, "I wanted to. For you. It was so nice seeing you, before the bomb went off. I thought we were going to die. I thought you were dead. I was so happy...that Talia's plan was ruined."

"It was Bane."

"No, no," She shook her head, "It was all Talia. That manipulative...she corrupted his mind. He was going to die for her, all because she is evil. Pure evil," She then scowled, "I'm happy she's dead. Bane doesn't want to die. He loves me and he has visions of a new world. A better world. It's such a better world...where men like John don't exist. He killed him..."

The morphine was affecting her speech and her train of thought. Bruce frowned. He was extremely worried about Leyla's mental health. Deep down, he knew she was still a sweet girl and that she was just desperate for love. She had lost for of her parents, just like him; and it was obvious she hadn't received any proper love from John. He couldn't imagine what that must have done to her psyche. And now she was looking for affection in the wrong man.

It was then that Jim Gordon walked through the door. She had never met him, but knew who he was. He was the Commissioner of course. She watched as the two men talked, "Well, I just spoke to the doctor. He said the good news is that with physical therapy, she'll be able to walk normally again. They were able to replace it again and everything will be fine."

"What's the bad news?" Bruce asked.

"She'll be doing her physical therapy in Arkham."

* * *

Leyla Carter didn't belong in Arkham Asylum. There was nothing wrong with her. She had no mental condition. The asylum was for men like Edward Nigma and the Joker. Not her. She didn't do what they did. She didn't burn down buildings and kill others, just for the sake of causing chaos. She knew what was right and what was wrong. And what was wrong, was her being thrown into the mental hospital for the criminally insane.

A part of her was happy that she hadn't been sent to jail. There was no way she would have been able to survive in that kind of environment. Then again, it wasn't like this was better. At Arkham, she would most likely have to take medication and talk about her feelings. They would ask her about Bane. They would be concerned with her mental condition. They were short-sighted and most likely thought she was weak. Impressionable enough to let something affect her thought process. They were wrong.

They would most likely blame it on her parents' death. Leyla squeezed her eyes closed. No, they couldn't ask that. They had no right. They couldn't ever know the pain of losing one's parents. Losing her father had caused her to become weak and allow John to abuse her. Meeting Bane had broken those chains and allowed her to live again. They would never understand that.

"Alright, Ms. Carter, you received a full knee replacement surgery. You should be able to walk without any aid after four weeks. Before that, we'll need you to use a walker and cane respectively."

Leyla had been sent to the medical wing of Arkham. Considering her surgery, they felt she should spend the next three days with her leg elevated, before sending her to her cell. It was all being paid for by Bruce Wayne. She had no idea why, she had the money. Always such a gentleman. A nice man. How could such an intelligent man stand on the wrong side?

Frowning, she sadly stated, "I know. I've been through this before."

The old nurse stared down at her patient, before nodding, "Yes, I have read. I must check on another patient, but if you need anything press this button." She pointed to a remote hanging over the rail of her bed.

She supposed the good thing about Arkham, was that they were dedicated to _helping _their insane patients. She probably wouldn't have received such care while in jail. Or maybe they just wanted to make sure she was able to walk to her therapy sessions. Either way, she needed to speed up her recovery time. She needed to walk, no matter what kind of pain she was in.

Hearing a familiar voice, she craned her neck and attempted to look out of the room she was in. When she had managed to sit up, despite the pain in her knee; she saw Edward standing atop a scale. So, they had caught him as well. Leyla groaned, perhaps they really were destined to share a cell together. No matter how much she tried, she would never be rid of the Riddler.

Pushing the thought out of her head, she looked back and noticed that he had already been given Arkham's white scrubs. He was shirtless and it was obvious he was being given a physical. Leyla noticed how much thinner he was, than when she had first met him. That really wasn't that long ago. Many men died of old age before they died of prostate cancer. Then again, from what she knew; Edward hadn't been really treating his condition other than with the drugs Bane provided for him.

Perhaps his cancer had become more advanced. It must have, if he was losing weight so rapidly. It was then Leyla frowned. She began to feel bad for the Riddler. Maybe they would perform surgery on him in Arkham or at least give him chemotherapy. If they were that dedicated to helping their patients, they'd want to help keep him alive. Despite all the bickering, she would feel saddened at his death.

When Edward turned, to step off the scale; he caught Leyla's gaze. Holding onto his shirt, he grinned and sent her a wave. With a weak smile, she picked her hand up and gave him a small smile. Leyla wasn't sure if she ever had friends. Before her father died, she simply associated herself with those who could provide her with drugs and alcohol. Or _bad boys _to sleep with, in order to anger her father. After he passed away, the only people she knew were John and Stryver. She supposed the Riddler could definitely be considered a...friend.

The nurse, who was with him; turned and noticed Leyla had poked her head out. The staff at Arkham knew that the Riddler and her had been caught together. They also knew about their connection with Bane. They were going to keep the two separate, so they couldn't plot together. But, they also were going to question the two heavily about their involvement with each other.

"Alright, Mr. Nigma," The nurse picked up her clipboard and looked away from the young woman, "We'll start you on some hormone therapy for now. Then we'll figure out where to go from there. Your condition seems to be under control, but we want to make sure the cancer doesn't spread anywhere else."

Smiling with a sunny disposition, he pondered out loud, "What a challenge! How to keep Edward Nigma alive, good luck to you. I just hope the therapy doesn't completely ruin my libido." At this, he winked over to Leyla.

With that, she scowled and plopped back into the bed.

* * *

"Bane, sir."

Bane had instantly been greeted, upon entering his underground lair. The halls were filled with Soto's men, along with those they had helped recruit upon their return to Gotham. It seemed like his army was growing more and more each day. While it would have been nice to have some remaining from the League, those who knew the same teachings he did; these men were willing and resourceful. As long as they were dedicated to the cause, they would serve a purpose.

"Samuel," He motioned, "My fentanyl please."

Samuel, a man whom he had inherited from Soto; nodded and left the room. While he removed his long coat and headed towards the gym, another man stopped him, "Bane, sir."

Tilting his chin up, he asked, "Yes?"

"Officer Tade is here."

Ah, Officer Tade. It hadn't been hard to recruit a police officer into his army. Especially when that strapping young man had been dying in the desert of the Middle East, when Bane had first met him. While he hadn't been recruited in the League, he swore his allegiance and gratitude to the mercenary. And because his life was saved due to the large man, his services was Bane's for the disposal. It was pure luck, though; that they would run into each other so many years later.

Samuel ran after Bane, with his pill; as he headed towards the gym. The door slid open and as soon as he saw the officer, he smiled jovially. Connor Tade hailed from Dublin, Ireland and he wasn't entirely sure why he was in the Middle East. Or why someone would want him dead. Either way, the Irishman was a good ally to have. Sure, he had aged somewhat, but for the most part he was a strong-looking man.

"Connor Tade," Bane let the name roll off his tongue, as he dry swallowed the pill, "To what do I owe this lovely reunion?"

The blonde haired man chuckled, "Ah, Bane, you never change, do ya?"

"I see no point to it."

Connor stood tall and still, as his old ally walked over to the weight bench. It was an impressive weight. Adjusting his uniform, he informed Bane, "Leyla Carter was found shot outside of John Blake's house."

At this, the large man tilted his head and asked, "Where was she shot?"

"In the knee," The Irishman snorted, "The whole department is hush-hush, but I'm on the Commissioner's good side. They know she works for ye, as well as the Riddler. Both of them were sent there yesterday."

Bane had known something had happened to Leyla that night, when she hadn't come home. Connor didn't need to tell him that Selina had shot the scarred woman, he knew now. The kitten was a woman who held grudges and it didn't surprise him that she would payback Leyla for shooting her. It was very unfortunate that she would have to experience physical therapy all over again. He could only imagine how upset she was for having the same knee replaced.

Shaking his head, he let out a slight sigh as he sat on the bench, "She will no doubt have to recover. She won't be happy about seeing a therapist."

"They'll no doubt ask her about you."

"I realize that," He explained while lifting the weight off its holder, "She is strong. She won't break."

"What would you like me to do?"

Bane didn't speak right away. His dark eyes stared at the ceiling, musing over his options. After rolling it around his head, he instructed, "I do not wish for her knee to heal improperly. She will need physical therapy and I'm afraid that is something I cannot provide her here. Keep an eye on her and make sure no harm comes to her."

Connor nodded, understanding his instructions, "Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

TC Stark: I've been so bad, I've totally neglected my other stories for this one. Ugh . I can't help it, I literally think about this story nonstop. There may be something wrong with me lol But, you guys benefit from it! Haha Placidwickness- My grandmother had knee surgery this past year and I saw how much pain she was in. But, now she walks perfectly without a cane. This was a woman who was totally reliant on one, even in the house. I suppose if you have the right attitude, it'll pay off in the end. Good luck to your dad! YumKiwiDelicious- I'm so happy you have finally saw the glory known as TDKR and have enjoyed my story :) Tisiphone- I personally hate Robin, so I would never take that campy approach lol I'm so happy you caved in and read this as well lol I agree, I so wish Nolan had brought in Harley. People had wanted him to include the Riddler, but he feared he may be too similar to the Joker. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Sixteen

"Leyla, I want to talk about your father's death."

It had been about three weeks since Leyla Carter was institutionalized at Arkham Asylum. It had been three weeks of physical therapy, weening off prescription pills, limping around her cell, and speaking with Dr. Joan Leland. Technically, she should have been using a cane at that point, but she refused to. Even if it was painful, especially with the decline in her medicine dosage; she didn't want to become dependent. She had been on that roller-coaster before.

Physical therapy really hadn't been the worst part about staying in Arkham. The part she despised the most, was being forced to speak with the therapists. During her first week she had seen Dr. Young, who only asked her about her involvement with Bane. It was bold, imposing, and got him nowhere. After a week of refusing to speak, they turned her over to Dr. Leland. They supposed a more subtle approach would help better.

Leyla supposed she liked Joan. She liked the female doctor a lot better than Dr. Young. While she felt that her session with the former doctor was more like an interrogation, her time with Dr. Leland was what therapy sessions were supposed to be. Even if she hated the questions, she supposed it was better than a police interrogation.

That was until Leland asked about her father. Leyla had sat off to the side, arms and legs crossed; when the question arose. Tilting an eyebrow up, she turned her head and pursed her lips together, "I don't want to talk about that."

Joan frowned. The whole asylum was talking about Bane still being alive. The entire staff had been brought in by the police and all were sworn to secrecy. They were also brief on the two working for him. It had caused quite a stir in the institution. Not only was Bane alive, but they were going to house the daughter of Kyle Carter. Some orderlies were let go, because the heads didn't believe they'd be able to be discrete.

Stacking the papers in front of her, the female doctor tried to approach the situation delicately, "It was pretty big news when your father passed away. He was a big part of Gotham's society. I believe you were...sixteen when it happened. I'm sure it was a difficult time for you. The news stations even questioned what would happen to the heir, meaning you; to his fortune. After that, the Carters were never in the news again. How was that for you?"

Joan noticed the change in Leyla's breathing. Her lips were tight and her nostrils were flared widely. Her arms were held close to her body and her shoulders were held back. With heavy breaths, she stated, "I never cared about the public...I...John Dagget was my guardian. I was sixteen, I wasn't old enough to have any control of my father's business."

"But, you could have had control when you turned 18. Did you not want anything to do with the business?"

The business. Her father was dead. Who cared about the business? Shaking her head, she explained, "John Dagget had full control of the money. I...I didn't deserve it. That's what he said. He blamed everything...on me. I was lucky to be alive and lucky to be under his care. Him and Stryver shared my father's fortune."

"Leyla," Joan sat up and continued, "When you first came here...your body was documented. Including...your scars and your other injuries. Would you like to talk about that?"

Leyla's blue eyes shifted up and she replied, "There's nothing to talk about. A car hit us. My father was killed and I have to live my whole life like this. I can never have children and that was something John took advantage of."

They had been briefed on this as well. Bruce Wayne, unbeknownst to everyone; had explained it to Jim Gordon, who explained it to the head of Arkham. He had simply wanted to make sure that the doctors approached this situation delicately. He wasn't sure she had ever really spoken about it and he figured it would do her good to do so.

"What do you mean?"

Leyla glided the tip of her tongue along her lips, her heart beating heavily within her chest. No one else knew except Bane and Bruce. She had only really spoke about it with Bane. The abuse had gone on for years and all of a sudden, people were interested. Where were they when it was actually happening? Why hadn't anyone cared to stop it back then?

"If I couldn't ever become pregnant, then there was no need for John to use protection." She replied bitterly.

"Are you resentful that you can't have children?"

Glaring over, she asked, "What woman wouldn't be?"

"Would you have wanted to have children with Bane?"

Leyla instantly whipped her head around and looked at Joan. Her eyes were full of uncertainty. They were moving slightly and the doctor knew she was fighting on the inside. After a few moments, she admitted in sad defeat, "Yes."

Joan frowned and scribbled it down, "Do you think he would have wanted to have children with you?"

"I'm not sure."

"You are his girlfriend aren't you?"

"No," Leyla replied sharply. She saw Joan raise her eyebrow and she explained, "If I were _his _girlfriend, I would belong to him. I don't belong to anyone. I am free. I had been John's possession for eight years. His sex toy for six. I can do whatever I want. Sleep with whoever I want. I belong to no one," She repeated, "But, he is the only one I love."

Joan frowned, "You can't always do what you want."

"Maybe in your world."

Joan sighed, as she sat back and asked, "Does Bane feel the same way? Were you okay with sharing him with Talia al Ghul?"

At this, Leyla's eyes narrowed. She understood what they were doing. They wanted to turn her against Bane and have her reveal his hideout. She was smarter than that, "Don't _ever _say her name," She then snarled, "That woman was pure evil. She hadn't a soul. I'm glad she's dead," She confessed, "I'm nothing like her."

* * *

Leyla hadn't talked much after the mention of Talia. It honestly had put a sour taste on her tongue. The only thing she had spoke about, was the love she had for her parents. There was no way she wanted the therapists to qualify the same way as Talia. Leyla felt compassion, she had a heart. She hadn't a murderous revenge plot. She had loved her parents dearly and would do anything to get them back. To have them in her life.

Honestly, she hadn't wanted to say anything at all. Her memories of her mother and father were her own and no one else deserved to know them. Unfortunately, she also knew that in order to get a little, she needed to give a little. And with her knee in so much pain, the thing she wanted the most was a cigarette. They had found she _behaved _well enough, to give her one and send her to her cell.

Her room was dark. It was nighttime, but it was always dark. It was a small room, with a single sized bed, a shelf for books, a toilet, and a small sink. She would have been more hesitant to use the toilet, if it weren't for the fact that one needed to get past a steel door in order to get to her room. A huge and thick steel door, with only a small window with a latch on it. They wanted their patients to recover, but they didn't want them escaping. It was an asylum for the _criminally_ insane.

Leyla groaned, as she eased herself onto her bed. Normally she enjoyed sleeping curled up next to Bane or if she were solo, then on her stomach. Because her knee was still healing, she had to sleep on her back so to keep it elevated. Her knee was throbbing. Perhaps it was a bit too adventurous to not use a cane after only three weeks, but she couldn't stand using those aids.

Leyla stared into nothingness, as she pulled on the cigarette she had been given. It was lit before the door closed. They didn't want to leave her with a lighter. She was surprised they even allowed her to have a cigarette. She would imagine they would think she could harm herself. They had nothing to fear, she had no desire to ad to the collections of scars that decorated her body.

She hadn't a clue where the Riddler was or where they had taken him. She would suspect that they didn't want the two together. Honestly, it would have been nice to have a friend while in Arkham. To be able to talk to someone other than the therapists. She absolutely hated having nothing else to do, but lie in bed. It reminded her of when she was dead and forced to sleep naked on the floor of her old room in John's mansion. She didn't deserve to be confined to one room.

After stubbing out her cigarette, she wasn't aware when she had dosed off. It was probably due to the sleeping pills they had given her, to help her sleep off the pain. She wasn't aware of how long she had been asleep, but when someone had full on plopped atop her, she jolted awake. As the stranger straddled her hips, she attempted to scream. Not just because of the invasion of her privacy, but because of the pain in her knee.

But, she was never able to scream. As soon as her lips opened a hand forcefully planted atop her mouth. Her blue eyes widened and attempted to focus in the dark. It was when the figure loomed forward that she knew who it was. How could she ever forget that grin? That smile? The exaggerated smile that had taken over Gotham's televisions and installed fear in the people, eight years before Bane ever did?

Leyla had often wondered what happened to the Joker. A part of her thought he would have tried to escape or perhaps he was dead. Bane had never released the patients from the asylum, perhaps even he didn't want them out on the streets. News of the Joker being captured and sent to Arkham had everyone rejoicing. And even though he almost succeeded in destroying Gotham, the people quickly forgot he even existed and went about their everyday lives. Perhaps it was foolish. It had left them open to someone like Bane.

But, it was him. She would never forget those scars. Leyla had remembered watching his terrifying tapes, while recovering from the car accident. At the time, her own world was so destroyed that she hadn't even had the time to concern herself with a terrorist clown. The only thing she remembered, was being thankful she had been sent home, to John's; a few days before the Joker threatened to blow up a hospital.

"_Hello, beautiful," _The Joker cooed. His unmistakable and crisp voice sent shivers down her spine and she struggled to keep her composure. She could never forget that voice, "It comes to _my _attention that we haven't been introduced. You're the lovely Leyla Carter?"

Even without his makeup on, he was frightening. His mouth was in a constant Glasgow smile and his dirty blonde hair huge straggly down to his chin. Slicked back with what she guessed was water or grease. The green had grown out long ago. His fingers smelt of gasoline and sulfur. How was that even possible, when he had been locked away for nine years? Luckily, the inmate removed his hand, though stayed on top of her. His lips were curved up into a maniacal grin and his eyes looked wildly down at her.

Gulping, she attempted to steady her voice, "And you're the Joker."

"Call me _Mr. _J."

At this her lips turned down in a frown and she replied quickly, "No."

The Joker gave a low laugh, while gently patting her cheek, "Nice to see Bane's woman has a little _fight _in her."

"I'm not anyone's woman."

The scarred man slightly reeled back while cooing, "Oooo, Ms. Independent, too bad. Maybe if you were someone's, you wouldn't still be in here."

Leyla turned her head away and pleaded, "Please get off me, my knee hurts."

He cackled. Mocked her pain. The Joker was the kind of man who enjoyed pain. Felt arousal from it. Both by afflicting and receiving it. The hard bulge against her inner thigh alerted her about that fact. But, for some reason he pulled off her and lifted her legs, so that they could rest upon his lap. Making others uncomfortable was definitely something he used to his advantage.

"Now, Ms. Carter," He began walking the tips of his fingers up her leg slowly, "It's just been a pure..._**blast **_being here for nine years. Oh how much _fun _its been! And now I have Johnny-Boy right down the hall, what more can a guy want?"

Leyla's eyes shifted down as his fingers continued crawling up her leg. Her heart stopped and her breath hitched, as his fingers rested on her knee and began drawing circles, "You, now you," He shook his finger, "You're my ace in the hole."

"I'm stuck in here just like you."

He then laughed. It was a sickening laugh. One that made her cringe, "Oh, Leyla, Leyla, Leyla. I can escape whenever I want," His eyebrow raised and he licked the sides of his mouth as he asked in a droll manner, "Do you really think its hard? How do you think I'm here right now?"

Tilting her own eyebrow up, she asked, "Then why are you still here?"

"Oh, its been _so __**boriiinng**_," He rolled his eyes, "The Batman was gone. Where oh where did he go? I couldn't go back to just ripping off mobsters," He scoffed, "And then Bane came around. And I was _so _excited. Finally, some chaos. Some fun."

And then his hand cupped under her knee and yanked her forward. Leyla let out a cry, as the Joker pressed down on the knee and stuck his face into hers. The familiar burning sensation ran up her entire body, as she gritted her teeth and arched her back. His body was on top of hers and there wasn't anyway she could get out from under him.

Clenching her fists, Leyla sneered, "What do you want?"

"What do I _want?_" His eyes wiggled, as he licked the sides of his lips, "Mm, what every man wants."

"I'm sure you're really popular with the ladies." She rolled her eyes.

The Joker laughed and finally released his death grip on her knee. The same hand reached up and grabbed her chin, "I think you and I can _really _benefit from each other. Your little _problem _was that you hired The Riddler," At this he let out a scoff and shook his head at her, "Bad choice. What does he think? That he's me?"

Leyla snorted and explained, "I didn't hire him, Bane did. He's the only one who is around."

"Low standards, huh?"

Becoming increasingly irritated by the clown's invasion of her room, she demanded, "What do you want from?"

At this his dark eyes widened and he asked almost innocently, "What I want? Why, what I _want _… is for you to get better," He grinned, "Can't do anything with a bad knee."

"Yea...well, you putting pressure on it doesn't help." She muttered bitterly.

Cackling quietly, he shook her chin gently while cooing, "Oh, Leyla, don't be so sour. We'll get you home," He finally released her body and winked, "First, you gotta see the doctor."


	17. Chapter 17

TC Stark: So, is everyone excited for Halloween!? :D I know I am! I'm curious, what are you guys being for Halloween? I'm going to be Dr. Frankenfurter from the _Rocky Horror Picture Show. _I'm so happy everyone enjoys the Joker's involvement! I have always struggled with his character, since he is so complicated. But, he's such a big player and I love him, so I'm always looking to improve my Joker. **Darkinyron**- I was actually referring to Scarecrow =P His name's Jonathan, so I can see Joker referring to him as "Johnny-Boy". Filmgeek777- Yes it is! :D **PoisonousAngel**- I'm so happy you think I write him well! It was always my plan to pull in a lot of villains in and have fun with them =) **Olufemi**- I was thinking at first about making her someone, but I have decided I like her as Leyla =) Thank you though! **Auriellis**- As always it is great seeing a review from you. I am definitely loving the Joker causing pain for fun and I promise no more catch phrases! Lol

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Seventeen

"Why are you paying her medical bills?"

Upon Bruce Wayne and Selina's return, John had been nice enough to offer his place to them. For everything the Batman did for Gotham, it was the least the former officer could do. The Wayne manor had been donated to orphans and as far as everyone knew, he was dead. Besides, it was a good day for them to all stay in the same house. It was important for them to stay together and work on this new case together.

Bruce was sat back in an office, on his high-tech laptop; when his wife asked him the question. It was nighttime and John was out. Their main objective may have been Bane, but there was still scum on the streets of Gotham. There would be quite an up-rise if the public knew the Batman was still alive. It was now the era for Nightwing.

The first place he had looked, upon returning to Gotham; was the underground sewers. John Dagget's mansion had been bulldozed, but he knew that Bane was smart enough not to use the same hideout. It would take them a long time to check every single underground sewer and even then, they might not find the mercenary. If they weren't able to catch him in his habitat, then he needed to keep on top of the news for something Bane would be involved in. Luckily, they had Jim Gordon on their side.

Looking up from his laptop, he saw his wife standing firm before him. At first, she wasn't happy about leaving their little piece of paradise. But, she was a woman of the Narrows and fell back into the dirt and filth of Gotham quite easily. Her ability to adapt and almost find what they did fun, was one of the many reasons he loved her.

"I, um, I knew Leyla Carter. I knew her father. He wouldn't have been very happy if he knew about John Dagget and knew that I knew as well. He also wouldn't be very happy if I didn't do anything. I'm just trying to help."

Gently snorting, Selina sat next to her husband, "No offense, but Kyle Carter's fortune, even to this day; probably rivals yours. She has the money."

Bruce frowned, "I know, but...I want to show her that there is still faith to be had in humanity. Maybe...just maybe her faith will be restored."

Selina smiled and gently shook her head. He would never accept that sometimes, people couldn't be saved. Reaching over, she gently took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze, "Oh, Bruce, that's never going to happen."

* * *

Bane had always been amazed with Gotham city. Even before Talia had expressed her desire to see it burn, he had known about the sinful island. Out of all the cities in the world, Gotham was always on Ra's al Ghul's tongue. Since the day they had met, he had been obsessed with restoring order to the city. To him, there was no other place more unbalanced and sinful than Gotham. No other place on Earth went against the law of man, like they did.

Bane hadn't planned on Leyla being caught and sent to Arkham. It wasn't very ideal at all. He frankly needed her around. They couldn't discuss plans, with her locked up. Besides, he feared for her psyche. Being trapped with four walls would do her no good. She could possibly retreat back into herself and become submissive once more. It was important that she remain herself and free. It wouldn't be very easy in an institute that wanted to _cure _its patients.

Though, he couldn't release her just yet. Her knee was still healing and it was important that it heal properly. He just hoped she was strong enough to stay true to herself and hold onto what she believed in. Perhaps it was his mistake for bringing her along the mission, but he could see the fire in her eyes. She could accomplish anything.

Bane was in the middle of a perfectly cooked steak, that he made himself; when the doors opened and in walked Connor Tade. Chewing a piece, he jovially greeted, "Officer, always a pleasure."

The Irishman tipped his hat, while speaking enviously, "Ah, looks good, my friend. Wish the wife knew how to use more than the microwave."

"I see a lot has changed since we had last met."

"Aye, beautiful Russian wife and three children," The police officer took off his hat and cleared his throat, "But, we're not men of small talk. Thought you'd like to know that Bruce Wayne is paying Leyla's medical bills."

The fork stopped right before his lips and he looked up at Connor curiously. Bane's head tilted and moved back in his chair, "How interesting."

Nodding, he pointed out, "Odd, ey? She has the money for it."

It was then he chuckled and shook his fork. His eyes crinkled almost gleefully and he explained, "Mr. Wayne is a stubborn man. I must applaud him for his persistence, but it is foolish. He believes his good deed will show Leyla how terrible of a man I am. He is trying to break her. To pull her to his side," He smiled, "But, she is stronger than he thinks."

Connor nodded, "I'll keep you updated."

"Good man."

* * *

Physical therapy was not fun. Not in the least. Leyla hated that she had to deal with the process all over again. That now, not only was her scar reopened, but now it was accompanied by a lovely gunshot wound. Just another flaw she would have to live with for the rest of her life. Another thing for people to stare at and judge her.

Who cared? Leyla kept Bane's words in her memory. He said she was a warrior and needed to flaunt her wounds with pride. She had been through so much and should not be ashamed for any of it. What had happened in the past had made her stronger and she would not let anyone make her feel bad for any of it.

But, those words of encouragement didn't help the pain of physical therapy. It still wasn't a pleasant situation to be in. When she walked, she could keep her leg straight and therefore, avoid tremendous pain. But, in therapy they forced her to bend her knee. Forced her to walk properly, so that she didn't have a permanent limp. She knew this was what was necessary.

Leyla let out a sigh of relief, when her session was finished. Thankfully, she wasn't scheduled to see a therapist that afternoon. Not that spending an entire day in her cell was much better. All there was to do was sit and think. It was absolutely maddening. How did they expect anyone to recover, when sitting in a cell with nothing to do was simply...insane?

As she was leaving the medical wing, she saw that Edward being brought in. He looked...better. Leyla tried to avoid contact, so that neither nurse would notice. Rather, she listened to what the Riddler's nurse was saying to him, "You seem to be doing well, Mr. Nigma. Everything seems stable for now. I feel comfortable with you being moved to another wing."

"Oh, joy. Where oh where will my home be?" He then turned and winked, "I wonder what new friends I'll make there."

* * *

Leyla had been bending her knee, when her door opened. It was nighttime. It amazed her how poor the security in Arkham was. How could they not know that every night the Joker freed himself of his straight jacket and roamed around the halls? Was this the kind of protection that was supposed to make the people of Gotham feel safe? The people were even more oblivious than originally thought.

"You know, I can help you with _tha-t._" He gave her a lazy lopsided grin.

Scrunching her lips to the side, she snorted, "You help? I doubt that."

The Joker happily laughed, while dramatically sauntering over. Leyla kept her eyes glued on him, as he knelt before her. She always felt tense around him. On edge. With good reason. He was the Joker after all. His Glasgow smile seemed even more exaggerated in that moment and she hadn't a clue what he had up his sleeve.

"Wipe that frown off your pretty little face," He grinned, "_You_ and _I _are going to become the... _bes-t _of friends."

Leyla raised her eyebrows, though; was unable to say anything before the Joker's fist collided with her cheekbone. It was a harder hit than she had expected him to have. One that knocked her out. The scarred man let out a laugh as her body fell forward. And since she was so petite, it was quite easy to slug her body over his shoulder and stand up.

* * *

Leyla was not in her cell when she finally woke up. It was bigger and...creepier. As her eyes rolled around, she noticed she was in what she could describe as Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory. Only it looked like it hadn't been touched in years. There was dust everywhere and all the machines seemed to have rusted over. There weren't any windows and if she had to guess, she would guess she was in the basement of the asylum. Perhaps it was a forgotten room. One the staff refused to not only touch, but never speak of.

"Did you ever consider that they'll question as to why she has a bruised cheek?"

"Mm, well, I just, ugh, couldn't _resis-t._"

Two men were talking and she needed to shake her head a few times, in order to clear her mind. That was when she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. Being hit with bare knuckles wasn't as bad as when Edward hit her with his chain, but it didn't mean she enjoyed it. The muscle throbbed and she already knew the area was bruised.

When her chin was suddenly yanked up, she was forced to see who was the second man in the room. Doctor Jonathan Crane. Also known as the Scarecrow. Leyla hadn't seen him since she stood in his court. That day was forever burned in her mind. The day she could have easily died, if she hadn't had the strength to have a voice and stand up for herself. In that moment it all made sense. This was where he took his patients, more than nine years ago; to experiment on.

Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows in and observed, "Oh, yes that will leave a nice little bruise," His crisp blue eyes darted over to the Joker as he scolded, "Good job."

A chuckled vibrated within his chest and the Joker cooed, "Well, she just has the _face _that _beg-s _to be touched."

The doctor rolled his eyes, as Leyla ripped her face from his. Still taken back by the situation, she turned to the Joker, who gave her a wry smile, "Cigarette?"

It was quite the sight. Leyla Carter, the daughter of one of Gotham's richest men; sitting with two of the city's most dangerous criminals. The Joker and the Scarecrow. These were the two men who terrorized the city and had almost succeeded in burning it to the ground, way before Bane had even stepped foot into Gotham. The public viewed them as monsters. And now, they were just two men wearing white scrubs.

Jonathan was just a deranged doctor and the Joker was just a man with some scars. Just like she was just a girl, who loved Bane and was decorated with flaws. Furrowing her eyebrows, she reached over and took a cigarette from the pack. She didn't even bother pondering how he retrieved it, considering the three of them were out of their cells when they weren't supposed to be.

As she lit the cigarette, Jonathan stood straight up and observed, "I see it was a good decision to keep you alive, Ms. Carter."

"I was dead then."

The Joker let out hysterical laugh. She guessed that since they were in the basement, he could be more vocal than in their cells. The two stared as his laughing died down, "Mmm, sounds like we were both, hm, _trapped. _Bane let Johnny-Boy out to play. _Everyoneee, _bu-t **me.**" He almost pouted dramatically.

Scoffing, the other man rolled his eyes and stated, "He was being smart."

"Oh, yes, he was _smar-t _alright. Much smarter than _I _thought," The scarred man cackled, "Oh, what _fun_ it was to watch. I actually thought it was _going_ to happen. _Beautiful _really. Gotham, the way _I _wanted it. My only..._problem _was that I couldn't be a par-t of the _**chaos**_**.**"

Leyla frowned at this, as she explained, "It wasn't chaos. That's not what Bane wants. He wants to restore order."

At that, both Jonathan and the Joker started laughing. They were mocking her. She scowled, as the Joker laughed, "Order? _Order_?" His face then darkened, as he questioned, "You think he's _**better **_than me?"

"We're looking for a better world. Not looking to destroy it."

"You mustn't blame her," Jonathan lifted his glasses to wipe at his eyes, "It's obvious she's spent a good amount of time under his care, during the lockup. He was the one who took her to my court. I see a huge difference in her since then. I'd suspect a case of Stockholm Syndrome."

The other inmate's lips formed into an _oh, _as he nodded in understanding, "Ah, and what a lovely canvas Bane had. I would _love _to know what he did to you," His Glasgow smile widened even more, "Is tha-t how you got those _scars_?"

Leyla could feel her anger building and she struggled not to lash out at the crazed man, despite who he was. Scowling, she corrected, "My scars are none of your concern. Bane never hurt me. Torture is for men like you and John Dagget."

"How interesting," The doctor stepped forward and observed, "Tell me, Leyla, what do you fear?"

The Joker could see her anger growing. These were the kind of men she hated. Those who were sick and enjoyed the suffering of others. Jonathan could act reserved all he wanted, but she saw the crazed look in his eyes. The begging to know what scared her, so that he could feel arousal from it. How dare he get off on her pain and agony.

As her fingers began to shake, the Joker reached over and he took her by the shoulders, "That's good. Good. Stay _angry. _You'll need that when we escape."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Why do you want to help me escape?"

"We have a few...favors to ask the **B-**ane." He explained while licking at the sides of his lips.

"Then let's leave tonight."

Jonathan snorted, "Not until your knee heals."

"It's fine."

Once again rolling his eyes, he reached over to a nearby table and picked up a plessor. Without warning, he reached down and gently tapped against the knee. A shooting pain ran up her leg, as she practically fell back and winced. The Joker moved out-of-the-way and let her fall to the ground, as Jonathan diagnosed, "Not yet."

Leyla would be insane if she agreed to work with the two. They weren't well. But, she knew that she was trapped with them and they could easily get to her cell whenever authorities weren't watching. Besides, she desperately wanted to leave, "If I help you, then I have a favor to ask," They looked on as she continued, "We'll have to bring Edward."

"The Riddler?" The Joker asked incredulously.

Shrugging, she explained, "He's dying and he's grown on me."

Rolling his eyes, Jonathan stated, "Women."

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Leyla met with the Joker and Jonathan Crane. She hadn't seen either since. While Joan had deemed her _safe _to have recreation time, those two were going to spend the rest of their lives in solitary confinement. Of course they had therapy sessions, but besides that the two sat in their cells. Completely alone and cut off from the world. Or at least that's what they thought. She knew better.

Physical therapy had been going well. Walking seemed to be getting better and the pain was disappearing. Her limp wasn't as severe and they predicted that it wouldn't be long before she would walk normally again. And even though she hated them, she made sure to behave while meeting with Joan Leland.

Apparently, she had behaved so well that the heads of Arkham allowed her to spend an hour in the recreation room. It reminded her of something from _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. _It was just an open room with a few couches and an old looking television. She didn't belong here. This wasn't right. None of it was right.

Leyla stood in the corner of the room, not paying attention to what was on TV. Even though the room was large, she felt closed off. She could feel her throat tighten and her heart pound heavily. Recreation time was mandatory. They felt like it would help her recovery. If only they knew it made it all the worse. It was just another punishment. They were looking to revert her back to her submissive ways and that was something that she couldn't allow.

As she stood looking out the window, she could feel someone approaching her. She didn't want anyone speaking to her. Didn't want to know anymore _freaks. _Shifting her eyes over, Leyla saw that she didn't know this inmate. Not that it mattered. She didn't want to know him. Didn't want to know anyone. She just wanted to go home.

"Hello." The inmate greeted with a crooked smile.

Leyla didn't respond. She just wanted to block everything out. It had been over a month since she was captured. Where was Bane? Why hadn't he come for her? It was a question that tugged at her heart and had drove a spike through her brain the whole time. Each day she felt sick to her stomach. She felt completely alone.

The inmate ignored her silence and violently grabbed her arm, "Don't be rude, bitch."

It wasn't the first time she was rough handled. His rude behavior didn't bother her. She was after all in Arkham Asylum and she had expected the patients to not know how to behave. But, he had interrupted her thoughts and that angered her. Facing the reality of being locked away in an institution was slowly becoming unbearable and she looked forward to silence, so she could take her mind away to a better place.

Spinning around, Leyla narrowed her eyes, "Let me go."

He didn't listen. Instead his grip tightened and his body closed the distance between them. Staff at Arkham was less than efficient. It wasn't surprising that they hadn't noticed what was occurring in the corner. And no patient made a sound, since most of them were highly medicated and stuck on the television.

How dare this man invade her space. How dare he think that he had the right, to take it upon himself to have her. There was no permission. There was only force. There was a time when Leyla would lay still. When she would allow her body to be touched by unwanted hands. When she thought she had no right to say no and that the man was always right.

But, now wasn't that time. As the inmate slammed her against the wall, memories of John forcing himself upon her flashed through her mind. It was maddening and unhealthy. There was no way she could revert back to that place. No matter what, she needed to remain independent and strong. The walls had been destroyed and she rose as a free person. There was no way she would be thrown back into the cage.

Rage then covered her vision and Leyla let out a scream. Her leg swung and connected with his groin. Just as any man would, he flinched back in pain and grabbed the injured area. The guards had noticed this and were heading over. But, she didn't care. It wasn't there fight. It wasn't their responsibilities to defend her. It was her own.

With strength she wasn't sure she possessed, Leyla reached over and grabbed a nearby simple wooden chair. This man needed to know that he didn't have the right to touch a woman who didn't want him. It didn't matter that they were in Arkham. It didn't matter that all of them were diagnosed as being mentally unbalanced. It was wrong and she needed to correct it.

He cried out in pain, as she manically continued to hit him with the chair. Over and over again. The other patients looked on, but did nothing. They didn't help him. She needed to hit him more. More. It wasn't enough to just kick him in the groin, it wasn't enough. Leyla felt her body moving without thinking and she knew she wouldn't stop, until he was nothing.

Leyla never got to that point. The guards ripped her off him, kicking and screaming. Any touch was unwelcome and caused her to flail around frantically. She didn't belong her. Didn't any of them understand that? There was blood on her hands because of _him. _Not her. This wasn't the world she was supposed to live in.

As a large guard attempted to still her, Joan Leland ran into the room. Leyla made an attempt to kick her, but luckily the doctor dodged her attack. She was a seasoned doctor. Many patients had made attacks at her before. In one swift motion, her thumb uncapped the syringe she held and plunged the needle into her back shoulder.

Soon, the young woman's body fell limp in the guard's arms. Other guards ran in to escort the other patients out, while the medical staff tended to the injured man. Joan sighed, as Leyla was lifted out, "I really thought she was getting better."


	18. Chapter 18

TC Stark: Alright, second apology of the day. I am so sorry for the delay in the update. I'm sure pretty almost everyone knows about Hurricane Sandy. I live in New York and even though I live in apartment and didn't get affected too bad, I had been without cable for six days. It certainly sucked not having TV or the Internet. Gah! Ok, well I am back and I cannot wait to continue this story! I hope no one has forgotten about me! Tisiphone – I am so happy you are finding common ground with Leyla! :) Also, I am planning on being a female Riddler for the next Comic Con! 26RH – Thank you for your interest in my story! Thank you everyone for your love in this story! I will always make you proud! :)

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas

Chapter Eighteen

"Leyla, what happened in the recreation room?"

Three days in solitary confinement. Three days in a straight jacket. Arkham Asylum hadn't been too happy, when they discovered what Leyla had done. There was no news on what had happened to the other patient, but she suspected that he wasn't being treated the same way she was. In three days, her anger had transformed into something even she wasn't comfortable with.

How dare they treat her the way they did? Arkham Asylum was supposed to be a facility, where their patients were meant to get better. How was she supposed to get better, when the staff didn't care about her? She knew that these therapy sessions were useless. If they really cared, they would have punished her attacker and not her. She was a victim of sexual abuse, how did they expect her to react? No, to them she was just _Bane's woman _and their job was to keep her locked up.

Joan Leland. The doctor was no longer an ally to Leyla. No longer a friendly face. She hated the therapist just as much as everyone else. Rage burned through her blood and it had been hard to even sit still, in the doctor's small room. She was so tired of being in small rooms. Confining four walls. Keeping in her. Driving her insane. That kind of paranoia and thinking wasn't healthy and she knew she needed to leave soon.

Where was Bane? Why hadn't he come for her? She understood that her knee needed to heal and she couldn't get the kind of medical help she needed, in his underground world. But, it had been long enough. Her knee was fine and with enough movement, it would be back to normal. She'd gladly walk in pain, just to leave the asylum.

"Leyla?"

Hearing Joan interrupt her thoughts irritated Leyla, as she snapped, "What?"

More scribbling. Everything she did was recorded. Her blue eyes narrowed, as the doctor calmly repeated her question, "What happened in the recreation room?"

Nostrils flared, Leyla folded her arms and firmly explained, "He touched me."

"Why didn't you alert the staff?"

"They don't care. None of you care!" At this, Leyla leaned forward and sneered, "I know what you all think of me! I'm just _Bane's woman _to all of you. You all don't care what happens to me. _I _had to protect myself. No one will touch me without my permission. Not again."

Joan knew that she was referring to John Daggett and even though the younger woman was enraged, the doctor kept her calm demeanor. It was important in her line of business. Straightening up, she tried to calmly speak, "Leyla, that isn't true. We do care about your well being here. If you had alerted one of the staff members, we could have resolved the issue. But, I understand why you are so upset. No woman should ever be touched without her permission."

Shaking her head, Leyla rocked herself gently, "No, no. I won't ever allow that again."

"Has Bane ever touched you...without you wanting him to?"

At this, her head shot up and her eyes looked at the doctor incredulously, "What? No! I have always wanted Bane's hands on me. Always. I was the one who first offered myself to him..." She trailed off.

What would have caused a young woman to even want to offer herself to one of history's most threatening figures? If not the world, then at least the United States' would teach their children about Bane for years to come. Whenever they spoke about powerful figures that threatened humanity, they would mention him. Why would Leyla even be attracted to him?

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the therapist continued, "What about the Riddler? What is your relationship with Edward Nigma?" Seeing Leyla look at her curiously, she added, "You two were found together and taken in together. And I'm sure you know that there has been strict instruction to keep you both apart."

"I'm aware," She tutted, "Edward and I met at a bar one night when Bane didn't want to satisfy my needs. We chatted, drank, and then had sex in the bathroom stall."

Joan's eyes widened slightly, though; she made note to not show it. Leyla noticed. After scribbling some words down, she asked, "You slept with a man you just met, in the bathroom stall?"

"Yea," She shrugged, "I had an itch that he was willing to scratch."

"What happened after that?"

Leyla let out a small snort and answered, "He asked about my scars...so I knocked him out with his cane. And then I went home and Bane gave me the satisfaction I craved."

"Where do you call home?"

Slowly grinning, she asked, "Do you really think I'm going to answer that?"

Joan even gave a small smile, "I supposed you wouldn't, but it was worth a shot. Leyla, do you think this kind of...manic behavior is healthy? To go to a bar and sleep with a random man? Its not safe."

"I'm not afraid."

* * *

"How do you think she's doing?"

Joan's session with Leyla Carter ended soon afterwords and the young woman was sent to physical therapy. It was time for her lunch break and the female doctor found herself in the small break room. While eating her pre-made food, Dr. Young had decided to join her fellow colleague in some harmless small talk.

Sighing, the short haired doctor set her fork down and explained, "I'm not sure. I thought we were making progress. That we were building a good repertoire, but she seems scornful. Ever since she attacked that patient, she seems very angry."

"Has she offered an explanation for the attack?" Penelope asked.

"She said the patient tried to force himself upon her. Considering her past, I can understand why she would over exaggerate her attack towards the man. This is a girl who has been sexually abused for quite some time. I know her father's death acted as a catalyst and because it seems that she allowed the abuse to last for so long, she now very defensive," Holding her chin thoughtfully, she mused, "I can't fathom that she's allowing Bane to be with her. He must...have found a way to make her believe that it is consensual. It surely is still abuse."

Popping open her own lunch, the other doctor mused, "He acquired her during the takeover. Since we now know that John Daggett had hired Bane, he could have viewed her as...an inheritance, once he was killed. And after being in his care for so long, I would suspect a case of Stockholm Syndrome."

Joan nodded, "I agree."

"Have you diagnosed her?"

Shrugging, she sighed, "She seems to have these...manic attacks. After her attack on the patient and other things she revealed to me in our sessions, I can't diagnose her with Bipolar disorder, because she doesn't seem to have any depressive episodes. But...maybe Cyclothymia or I would even go as far as Schizoaffective Disorder. I just don't know. I need more time with her."

"Do you think we will be able to provide her with adequate treatment here?"

"To be honest," Joan sighed, "I don't think she should ever be released. Leyla...she's a ticking time bomb. I would go as far as saying she's just as dangerous as the Joker. She's a loose cannon and once she starts...there's no stopping her. She's a great asset to Bane."

* * *

Leyla hated her room. Absolutely hated it. Hated the repetition of her routine. Hated pacing around the room, wondering what there was to do. She was absolutely tired of reading book after book, knowing that Bane would be proud of her. She was learning things. In a way she felt more cultured because of it. But, mostly, she was just bored and tired.

Why hadn't Bane come for her yet? Didn't he know she didn't belong in this prison? It was a prison. Try as they might, the doctors couldn't hide the fact that the facility was a prison. They could call it an asylum or whatever, but it wasn't. By giving them sessions with doctors, they could pretend that their mission was to _help _their inmates, but it wasn't. It was just another place to trap these criminals. A place to send them, when Blackgate couldn't handle them.

Her knee was beginning to hurt, from the feverish pacing around her room. With a groan, she plopped down on the bench and ran her fingers through her black hair. She felt as if she were coming apart. The walls closing around her. She hated the white clothes, the lack of mascara that she enjoyed wearing, and especially hated those damn four walls.

Reaching down, she pulled out a loose brick from under her bench and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. After returning from three days of solitary confinement, she found a pack lying around with a simple note attached. _From Mr. J. _While she had been grateful for the gift, she was didn't quite like the Joker thinking pet names were alright.

As she placed a cigarette in between her lips and lit it, Leyla sighed. How long would she be forced to remain in this hell? How long would she feel as if she were coming undone? The longer she stayed in Arkham Asylum, the longer she felt that she was unraveling. That she was forgetting everything she had learned and was becoming...molded once again.

Not wanting to think about...anything, Leyla took a few more pulls before stubbing the object out. Staying at Arkham was quickly becoming unbearable and all she could do, was sleep. So, she tucked her legs up on the bench and laid her head down. She closed her eyes, with the hope that soon this would all be over.

* * *

Leyla awoke the next morning the same way she had been during the entirety of her stay at the asylum; tired. Very tired. Not just in her mind, but in her body. In her bones, she just felt gravity holding her against that bench. She knew that wasn't the way to spend her time in Arkham. There was no way she would allow herself to be beaten by that kind of despair and hopelessness.

The rumble of an explosion was what jolted Leyla out of bed. It was booming and she could feel it all throughout her bones. Jumping out of bed, she ran towards the door and lifted up on the tip of her toes, to try and see what was going on. Trying to see through the little window that was only used so security could see what the patients were doing.

Right now, both security guards and doctors were scrambling around frantically. She couldn't tell what was going on, other than that another explosion had occurred. What was happening? Everyone seemed worried. Well, everyone other than the patients. She could see through their little windows as well and see that they were enjoying the chaos. The unexplained chaos.

Maybe the Joker had gotten free and was causing all of this. It just felt so sporadic. So intrusive. Leyla could only imagine how much the staff was panicking. This would surely rattle the patients and cause many of them to act out. It wouldn't be easy for them to control their inmates after this and she was sure she would be questioned.

A rather large guard suddenly appeared in her window, which caused Leyla to jump back. He fumbled slightly with his keys, before hastily opening the door, "Come with me!"

"What's going on!?"

"I can't tell you that. But, we're evacuating all of the patients to the downstairs bunker."

The man went to grab her, which cause her to jump back even more, "I'm not going with you! I'm staying here!"

Growling, he explained, "This place is getting attacked and who knows if a blast will come right through this room. We're trying to keep you safe!"

Leyla frowned and fought, "I don't feel safe going with you. I'm going to stay right here!"

He really couldn't afford to stand there much longer. Growling, he stepped forward and made a grab at her arm. Leyla quickly pulled back and stepped up on her bench. It was a futile attempt to get away, but she had to try. He grabbed her arm again and yanked her off of the bench, causing her to stumble slightly.

Sneering, Leyla's head snapped up and she scolded, "I am recovering from a knee surgery!"

"Sorry," The guard grunted, while yanking her up to her feet, "Now get up and lets go."

"No!"

His patience was clearly wearing thin, as he scolded, "Listen! You are the patient and I'm the guard! You're the crazy one and I'm the one to put you in your place. Now, get up on your fucking feet and let's _go!_"

Leyla let out a shriek, as she attempted to pull away from the large man. Snarling, she feverishly looked around in an attempt to see if she had anything. There was the brick, but that was on the floor. Glaring over, she jetted her leg over and made contact with his groin. It may have been a move that she used often in fights, but it worked every time.

With the guard stunned, she ran over and grabbed the brick. But, she didn't get the chance to turn around bash his skull in. The guard had recovered quickly from his attack and wrapped his huge arms around her torso. Panic set in and she attempted to wiggle free. Her body jerked all around and her head flew back several times, in an attempt to get free. None of her attempts were successful.

And then, in the middle of their struggle; Leyla heard a twist and a crack and soon, the guards body fell lifelessly to the floor. She quickly whipped around, to see that the guard was indeed dead. His neck snapped. It had been so easy, he hadn't even seen what was coming. Perhaps she should have felt pity for the dead man, but he had been fighting with her.

When she finished eying the dead guard, Leyla slowly lifted her head. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as she laid her eyes upon Gotham's greatest enemy. Their monster that crept along in the night. The man who had succeeded in seizing the city and had almost succeeded in leveling the city, wanting to leave it as a memory for the rest of the world.

Wanting to collapse in relief, she whispered, "Bane?"

There he was. Standing proud and tall. His beautiful face exposed. Without the mask, he was still unmistakable. He stood before her in his signature cargo pants, bulky boots, thick armored vest, and his large coat. His back stood straight and his hand held onto his collar proudly. He was smirking and his eyes crinkled in that familiar glint of cheerfulness.

"Did you think I forgot about you?" His voice boomed, with a hint of glee and authority. The foreignness of it made her shutter slightly, while also making her knees weak.

Giving a weak smile, she shrugged, "Just a little."

Bane let out a soft chuckle, as he casually sauntered over and took her cheek in the palm of his large hand, "You must never lose yourself. Especially while in battle."

Smiling, Leyla couldn't contain her joy and ran to throw her arms around his strong neck. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his full lips upon her forehead, "Come. We have much to do. There will be plenty of time for us later."


	19. Chapter 19

TC Stark: Hello, my people! :D How are you all? Thanksgiving is coming up! * Does happy food dance. * Okay, anyway! I am really getting excited with this story. I try my hardest to piece everything together and make sure it works. Thank you all who are continuing to follow this story and loving it. Thank you all who followed Limerence and for those following my Lawless fic, I will be adding soon! Tisiphone- I am so happy to have turned you into a Bane fangirl! I tried to fight it at first, but damn...I couldn't resist lol 26RH- Isn't fanfiction amazing? It always cheers me up! Lol PoisonousAngel- I love, love Leyla! She's just so...I don't give a fuck now lol

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas

Chapter Nineteen

"People of Gotham! Your city has tried to protect you. They have failed miserably. Not only did they keep a man like me alive, but also all those who have threatened your city before. Behind these walls await men such as The Joker, The Scarecrow, and many others. Your government has given you false security that you could be protected by this institute. I shall show you how foolish it was, to place your faith in your leaders."

It had been a familiar sight, once Leyla stepped out into the light. Large tanks, dozens of men with guns, news crews waiting for the perfect shot, and Bane, gloriously standing atop one of the tanks as he educated the world. His bare face would now become household known and everyone would know that they were not safe. That the Gotham they loved dared to keep someone like him alive, despite what he had done.

The whole scene reminded her of when Bane liberated Blackgate and set the prisoners free. With one final blast, the front of Arkham was completely destroyed and men in white scrubs flew out with fever. Possibly more so than the men of Blackgate. These were the criminally insane and many of them had been locked up for far too long.

Leyla grinned up at Bane, as he stepped down. Her face would be all over the news stations and she didn't care. Everyone in Gotham would know that she had something to do with the mercenary's plan. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the fresh air she was breathing and the light that touched her skin. It was liberating. It didn't matter that it was cold and she was still wearing her white short-sleeved scrubs. She was free and she would never allow herself to be confined again.

Bane could see joy coming back to her face, as he beckoned, "Come, we should take our leave. Let the repressed of Arkham have their fun with the authorities."

Nodding, she followed the large mercenary to an awaiting town car, before being stopped by a familiar person, "Nice speech, wish you would have included me in it."

Out of all the patients pouring out, it was hard to miss Edward Nigma. The man always seemed to grin, as he limped along with his cane. Bane let out a chuckle, "My good man, soon the whole world will know your face. There will be plenty of opportunities for the public to be aware of your name."

"And I look forward to each and every moment," The ginger haired man winked, while addressing Leyla, "I told you we would be sharing a cell together."

"We shared an asylum, not a cell."

"Ah, yes, they certainly kept us apart." He spoke in a dramatic fashion.

Rolling her eyes, Leyla asked, "Are you coming or not?"

Edward laughed while pointing in back of him, "I believe I'm going to stay and have a little fun. Catch you two later."

* * *

Leyla's mouth had flown towards Bane's, like a moth to the flame; as soon as they arrived _home. _She couldn't control herself. Couldn't stop her arms from looping around his strong shoulders and pushing him onto the bed with strength neither of them were aware she had. Her desire for him was so strong. After being locked up for so many weeks, she couldn't wait another second.

Bane was highly pleased with Leyla's revival of spirit. It didn't take long for her to return to normal once she was freed from Arkham. All the doubting and feeling of emptiness left her body and was replaced by an intense burning desire. She wasn't meant to be locked in a cage. She had been a prisoner in her own body for so long and those weeks in the asylum hadn't been pleasant. She vowed never to be repressed again.

Leyla climbed on top of Bane's massive body, devouring his mouth with fury. His full lips. His sensual aroma. The feel of his muscles. The energy that illuminated off him. She had missed it all and she planned on getting her full of him. She ran her fingers up against his cheeks, as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue dove in and explored the inside of his mouth, having been met by his own tongue.

Just over a month in the asylum had made Leyla's body almost forget what it felt like, to have a man pressed against her. To feel such arousal, from two bodies forming in to one. Her hands fumbled with the straps of his vest, desperate to remove the bulky armor. Bane let out a chuckle at her frustration and gently swatted her hands away before quickly undoing his restraints.

Tearing off her white shirt, she swooped down and pressed her bare torso against his. The very feel of his hardened muscles made her moan, while pushing her lips against his once again. Bane's tongue instantly licked at her lower lip, making her open her mouth and let the two devour each other. Entangled in each others sweet and warm mouths.

Pushing his hardened bulge up against her wet void, Bane wrapped a large arm around her waist and quickly flipped her over, after undoing her bra clasp. It would have been a lie to say he hadn't fantasized about doing the very thing they were. To feel her skin against his and feel the desire radiating off her body. It was intoxicating and he needed to have her.

The feel of Bane's lips against her neck awoke something positively primal. Animal instincts took control of Leyla's body, as her nails clawed at the skin of his back. There was a need to have him even closer, hooking a leg around his waist and holding him tight. At that point he was hard and grinding up against her heat. The mere rubbing against her clit was sending heat waves over her body, slightly shaking from overwhelming arousal.

As his full lips traveled down her body, Leyla's body began to twist in anticipation. His hands yanked down her pants with fever and his mouth devoured her heat with hunger. His wet tongue brushed against her already aroused sex, flicking against her already swollen clitoris. The moving of his tongue and lips working together sent her body into small spasms; she tried her hardest to control her body from moving uncontrollably.

With a guttural growl, his larges hands grabbed at her hips and questioned, "Have you forgotten my touch so easily?"

"It has been a less than desirable period of abstinence." Leyla almost whimpered, as her legs bent up. It had been a while since she was reduced to such a vulnerable state, but everything seemed more sensitive than ever.

An amused smile formed on his lips, as his fingers reached up to play with the folds of her sex. It was as if she were rendered senseless by the simplicity of his touch. The very act of his thumb gently tickling her inside was enough to have her frozen motionless. His movements were agonizingly slow; Leyla arching her back and letting her mouth hang open.

Seeing that she could take no more torture, Bane pulled his massive body atop her and smashed his lips against hers. Relishing in the taste of her own juices, she bent her left leg up and eagerly caught his tip with her opening. Grabbing hold of her left buttocks, the mercenary began to ease himself deep into the tight walls of her heat.

Bane let out a deep grunt, as he felt her wet walls constrict around his throbbing staff. The warming sensation took him back as he pulled back, to watch the look on her face as he started to move his hips. Her breathing was heavy and his eyes fixed on the way her chest flushed. Leyla's nipples were already hard, though; he couldn't prevent himself from capturing one in his mouth.

Each thrust of his hips were met with a buck of hers. Her back arched and her arms stretched above her head. At the moment, her world had been thrown into a tailspin and it was hard to think straight in her current state of chaos. Each time his penis hit her cervix, she felt her mind being thrown down into madness.

Bane's hand upon the nook of her neck pulled Leyla back to reality, as their eyes locked with each other. He was an expert at controlling his breathing, but she caught the way his nostrils flared with each thrust in. Their bodies seemed to be completely in sync, each movement felt and met. A true waltz between two human beings who fit into each other perfectly.

Every thrust pushed Leyla closer and closer to her orgasm. It wasn't long before she felt a wave of immense pleasure wash over it. It was overwhelming and took over her entire body. Captured within her eternal heat, she felt her release and cried out in rejoice. The climax caused the muscles of her vagina squeeze tight around his staff and with a final thrust, he spilled his seed deep within her.

There may have been physical relief, but it was so much more than a primal desire. It was the bonding she needed to feel from him. The emotions and feelings that she had yearned for, the whole time she was locked up. Her release. Her savior. There was never a moment that she felt more at peace with herself than she did with him. Bane had yanked the fire out of her and it seemed each time they made love, he poured more and more fuel onto the flame.

Leyla hadn't a desire to even reach for a cigarette. Rather, she laid still and enjoyed the calming ride down her climax. It was made even more relaxing when Bane's full lips touched upon her injured knee. The scar fresh and ugly. It would take years for it to fade, just as the way it had before. She may have been no longer ashamed of her flaws, but she had become overall annoyed that she had to experience it all over again.

Just like the power of a magnet, Bane drew her in. As his body lay off to the side, her own shifted to her side and looped her arm around his strong waist. Leyla let out a sigh of relief, as his strong arm hook under her neck and held her within the bend of his arm. All the memories of time spent in Arkham seemed to wash away, in his arms.

"I am pleased to see you were able to stay strong." His powerful voice interrupted the silence in the room, a pleasant melody to her ears.

Entranced by his scent, she buried her face within his neck and murmured, "They tried to suppress me. Make me feel as if I were sick. As if there was something wrong with me."

Bane gently stroked her black hair, while guiding her face up so he could look at her, "You know there isn't, don't you?"

"Of course," Leyla lifted her chin, while resting her palms against his chest, "I am free. I am my own person and they can't understand that. They can't understand living with no rules, other than my own."

Giving her a proud smile, he gently ran his knuckles down her cheek, comforting her. Leyla felt alive once again. Her hands roamed along his muscular stomach, while speaking, "Bruce Wayne visited me in the hospital..." She gave a small laugh, "He's so nice. He paid for my medical bills. I don't understand why, I have the money."

"Because he wishes to show you that there are still good people in the world. That hopefully you will change your ways and abandon your work with me."

Leyla looked back up at him and firmly answered, "I never will."

Bane gently cupped her cheek and spoke, "You do what your heart tells you to."

A bright smile formed on her lips and her blue eyes sparkled a little. It was nice hearing his voice again. His words of reassurance. Leyla knew she was her own woman now, but she truly looked to him as a mentor. As someone who yanked her spirit from within the walls that had trapped it for so many years. She knew now that if they were to part ways that she would be able to live a fulfilling life, but there was no way she wanted them to part.

"Bane?" She spoke gently, after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

Keeping her head tucked away in his neck, she asked, "If I had been physically able...to have children...would you have wanted to..."

It was a touchy subject. Awkward for even _normal _couples. But, if there was anything she took from her stay at Arkham, it was the reminder of her...condition. It had been years since she had truly thought about her inability to have children. Even after telling Bane about her accident, Leyla had locked away the memory. There was no point in ever thinking about it. It was futile and would only depress her. And she couldn't feel that way, it would only force her to dive back into a shell of a life. She was in love and free, she needed nothing else.

But, Joan's question had awoke her own questions and she couldn't contain the question from leaving her lips. There was a pause and she couldn't tell what Bane was thinking. He was a mercenary. A revisionist. A killer. The man was constantly traveling. Constantly trying to restore order to the world. But, what was more natural than having children?

And then she had remembered the information she told Bane when they first fled Gotham. Talia had once been pregnant...with Bruce Wayne's baby. The billionaire never knew, but Bane did. Leyla suddenly felt insecure and embarrassed that she even brought the subject up. How utterly stupid of her to do such a thing.

Feeling her insecurity, Bane grabbed a hold of her shoulder and gently pulled her away. He needed to be sure he heard what he had to say, "Having children is a part of life. Nothing is more natural or basic. If I had a child, it would carry on my legacy. And I would be honored to have one with you," His voice then became serious, "But, you cannot have any, my dear. And to ponder about it, will only be torture for you. That kind of mental battering will do you no good."

The serious tone of his voice eased her. She understood everything he was saying and believed in every word. Nodding, Leyla confessed, "It may be foolish to think about. But, I never have, until I was sent to Arkham. Maybe going there served a purpose. I have finally made peace with that and I can move on."

"Every day is a learning opportunity."

Leyla fell asleep in Bane's arms. All doubts and demons calmed. She felt energized. All the darkness and madness that surrounded Arkham were lifted from her and she felt that she could breathe. No mattered what happened, she knew she was going to be okay. She knew that everything would work out for the best.

* * *

When she woke up, it was next to Bane. That just made everything better. Leyla smiled, while reaching over him to grab at a pack of cigarettes. When she did this, she felt the mercenary's large hands rest upon her side. She was so light and he was so strong that he held her body just above his face; slowly lowering her down to kiss her stomach.

The feel of his light lips against her skin was enough to paralyze her. Her head hung low and her lips parted, so to let out a moan. Bane smiled, while setting her down beside him. Leyla hid her own smile, while lighting up a cigarette and watching him leave the bed. Her eyes were fixed on his muscular body; glued to the way every muscle moved.

Taking a pull, she asked, "Have you felt any bad pain lately?"

"Not anything that could not be soothed by Soto's pills," Bane pulled up a pair of cargo pants, as he added, "Though, I have missed your touch."

Leyla almost giggled. It had been a tortuous time in Arkham, not to have him close. And now she was out, he would have to help tend to her knee. They both would take care of each other. It was a nice sentiment, considering she had never thought of love before. Not under the care of John Daggett. The man who made her believe she only lived to serve him.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Damn men interrupting her morning with him. Leyla scowled as Bane opened the steel door. On the opposite stood one of his men that he had taken from Soto, "Senor, Bane," He saluted, "You have a visitor."

"And who is this visitor?"

There was a nervous twitch in his eye, one that both Bane and Leyla noticed. With both looking at him, he gulped and responded, "Sir, it is the Joker."

The Joker? Leyla raised an eyebrow, how did he even know where Bane was? The mercenary turned to her and nodded, telling her to get dressed. She nodded and quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her black tousled hair pulled up into a thick bun. Bane then turned back to his man and asked, "You should not let a man who wears make-up frighten you. Your weakness has no place here."

Those words were never soothing ones. Bane was very careful about who he had work for him and he would not hesitate to kill those he thought were unfit. And the man knew this. He kept his mouth shut, as his boss and Leyla walked out of the room. Her blue eyes shifted over to the man, knowing it would most likely be the last time she saw him.

It didn't take them too long to arrive to the first hall of their underground bunker. And the Joker was waiting for them. He looked just the way Leyla had remembered him. Purple and green suit. Leather gloves. The stench of gasoline and cigarettes. And that make-up. Those black eyes and red lips haunted the television screens of Gotham many years ago. And now, it was burning into her own brain. She may have been able to deal with him in Arkham, but she could not help but shudder. This was him. The man who brought fear to everyone.

Hearing Bane's boots boomed through the hallway, alerting the greased up man of their presence. Turning around happily, he opened his arms up in a dramatic fashion, "Ah, Bane! The, ugh, man of the year," Shaking his finger, the clown pointed out, "You, ugh, a lot _bigger _in person."

Bane stood tall in front of the man Gotham had feared so many years ago, his hand hooked on the buckle of his belt. He was shirtless, "So glad to you have adjusted well to your freedom, Joker."

"Oh, yes. It's been, but a blast! You, ugh, you had me _worried. _After all, you didn't let me out to play the first time," Winking over towards Leyla, he added, "But, I supposed you had left something valuable at Arkham."

Leyla scowled at the comment, though the larger man's eyes crinkled with amusement, "My apologies, but it was imperative towards my mission that you remain in Arkham. I could not have you interfere."

At this, the Joker let out a spine chilling cackle, "Oh, yes, yes. You're a man with a mission. No room for me in your..._plansss. _Bu-t, I don't hold a grudge. You-you had me. I _believed _in you. I almost thought you were going to do it. It was so...glorious, seeing the people of Gotham reduced to nothing more than frightened little rats. Chaos, at its purest," The scarred man took a moment to breath in, as if refreshed, "And I'm out now. And, ugh," He licked the sides of his lips, "I require something."

"What is it that you require?"

"A little while ago, Dr. Crane and I made an agreement with the _lovely_ Ms. Carter. We would help her escape, in return for a favor from you."

Scowling, Leyla folded her arms, "But, you didn't."

The Joker pointed his finger at her, as if her were scolding her, "Now, now, Leyla, a deal is a deal. We were, ugh, going to. But, then your knight in shining armor came through. But, ugh, that doesn't change a thing."

Bane could see the anger rising in Leyla. Before she was able to retort, he turned back to the Joker and demanded, "And what is this favor?"

A slow and sinister smirk appeared on his reddened lips, "I've been away...for _nine _years. I've, ugh, lost some contacts. Connections. So, I need you. I've been hearing about this new...Nightwing. What a bad name, hm? He won't be as fun as the Batman. We won't have the same..._dance _that the Batman and I did. I will make him squeal," The Joker seemed to be reminiscing. Remembering a time that him and the Dark Knight were supposed to dance forever. They never got that chance. Shaking his head, he spoke shortly, "I need gasoline and explosives. Lots of them."

"Is that it?" Bane raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, give Johnny-Boy some chemicals. You two are good friends, I've heard."

Snorting, the large man explained, "He was a mere pawn in Ra's Al Ghul's plan. He was never a part of the League. But, I will happy to provide both of you with what you need."


	20. Chapter 20

TC Stark: Alrighty, ladies and gents! This chapter is a little shorter than I usually write, but I would count it as a filler chapter. We are drawing close to the end, what do you think is going to happen? :-P I have been toying around with a few ideas and I have fleshed out a sequel to this story. I just love Bane and Leyla! I'm happy everyone loves the reuniting sex lol Tisiphone – I'm not looking to change Bane at all, I don't want him to shed his skin. But, I don't think he would be shy with his feelings and opinions lol If that makes sense lol Alright everyone enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Twenty

It hadn't been long before the entire city knew about Bane's return. There was an air of similarity and the event felt parallel to what the people had to endure just one year ago. What happened to Arkham stung deep within the citizens, many who were still trying to recover from what he had done to Blackgate. And now everyone knew he was alive; his face was front and center on every news channel.

And the people of Gotham were furious. When they had all gotten over the terror of his return, they quickly became angry. How could Bane have been kept alive? Everyone assumed that he had been killed, it was what they were told. There was no way that a man like him shouldn't have been executed. And when all of them had realized that tax payer's dollars were used to repair him, they became even more infuriated.

And now, all the _crazies _were out to play. Knowing that the Joker was free sent the city into a panic. Crime quickly shot through the roof; people no longer cared. Why should anyone pay attention to the rules, when they had all been betrayed? The two men who looked to destroy their lives were free, what was the use in behaving? It had only been a week and already there had been six reported suicides, ten known rapes, and numerous cases of theft.

Commissioner Gordon had his work cut out for him. With the city in a state of mayhem, he tried desperately to keep everything in order. Gotham had recovered since Bane's last attack. Everything seemed to be getting better and crime had been its lightest in years. There was no way he could allow everything to be undone.

It was like a nightmare for Bruce Wayne. All he had worked for, all that he had sacrificed, was to assure the safety of his city. If there had not been an auto-pilot feature on the Bat, he would have taken that bomb above the city. He would have gave his life, to save all the lives of the people. It was heartbreaking to know that if he had, it would have all been for nothing. That he would have been gone and unable to stop these forces once again.

As predicted, Leyla Carter's face was painted all over the news stations. The daughter of well beloved billionaire Kyle Carter, was working with Bane. It had just been another disappointment to the crowd, who were all losing their faith in humanity quite rapidly. Everything was falling apart. In one week, everything had gone straight to hell. People were even planning on leaving the city, before they all became trapped once again.

Leyla was absolutely ecstatic. Every day she watched the news with peeked interest and a sense of accomplishment. Finally, everyone knew who she was. Everyone knew that she was a person. That she was so much more that just a last name. She loved her father, but ever since his death she was just regarded as the last of the Carter family. It was as if she were no one. Just a girl meant to grieve for her whole life.

Every time the story of Kyle Carter's daughter going rogue ran, she was reminded of how far she had come. John Daggett had beaten the spirit right out of Leyla. Had made her feel lower than dirt. Made her believe that by having a mind and free will, she was dangerous. That she should never question him and only serve him. To only be obedient and that she had no right to be happy or act out. It wasn't proper behavior to act out.

If only John could see her now. If only she could have the opportunity for him to see that he hadn't permanently broken her. That she had been given a second chance at life. If only he could have seen the things she was able to achieve. How she was able to stand up for herself and have a voice of her own. She wished now that John could have seen that he was powerless in keeping her spirits down. That wasn't the way her father would have wanted her to live.

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

Bruce and Selina had been staying at John Blake's house. Their stay in Gotham had lasted longer than either of them had wanted to. The city was supposed to be in Nightwing's hands. The city was supposed to be better with Bane gone. But, all that had been worked towards seemed to have been shattered in no time at all.

The younger man hung his head low, his forehead in the palm of his hand. After Bane's first attack on the city and the revealing of Gordon's secret, John Blake had questioned his role as a cop. He had turned in his badge. Being a cop wasn't the way to help the city. He needed to do it some other way. When the Batcave was given to him, he realized that it was his opportunity to take care of Gotham. In honor of the fallen Batman.

But, he had failed horribly. He had failed in fighting off Bane and now Bruce had to put his life on hold, in order to save Gotham again. The older man had entrusted him with the responsibility of protecting the city and he hadn't held up his end of the bargain. It wasn't a good feeling, knowing he had let his idle down.

The three sat in the Batcave. Bruce couldn't believe he was back. By giving it to Blake, he had thought that he was walking away from that part of his life. That he was no longer the Batman. He had served his time. Given all he had to Gotham. And it had paid off. He had been freed that day. Freed to have a life. Freed so that he no longer needed the Batman. That day had finally come.

And Rachel Dawes wasn't around to see that happen.

"I guess evil really doesn't ever die." Selina grumbled; arms and legs crossed. Sometimes, it was easier when she saw the world for what it was. Rather than living in a fairy tale.

"This isn't the end," Bruce shook his head, "Gotham has survived these foes before."

"But, not all of them together. Who's to say they aren't planning something?" The young crusader questioned.

The older man could see the defeat in his comrade's eyes. It was hard knowing that everything that had been done had all been in vain. Bruce knew that times like these were moments when people questioned what they stood for. They questioned humanity and their own morality. It was hard to stay positive when their whole world looked black.

He had felt that way before.

Tightening his lips, Bruce spoke with determination, "Gotham has survived these foes. I have survived them. This won't be the end."

"Bruce-" Selina started.

Shaking his head, he stopped her, "No, we can't give give up. We can't just lay down and accept defeat. If they haven't given up, neither should we."

* * *

"Why are we giving the Joker what he wants?"

Leyla was less than pleased at the idea of working with Arkham Asylum's worst patients. Especially the Joker. While locked up, she was still nervous, but he was contained. There was a small sense of false security. In reality he was unstoppable and being confined to the institution wouldn't stop him, but it had made her more confident around him.

Now, they were out. The Joker was the man that had threatened to turn everyone's entire world upside down. Leyla had lived through that. She could remember the way her heart dropped, when he had threatened to blow up a hospital. It was just after she was released. Bane had accomplished so much more than he had and yet what the scarred man did felt worse. There was logic behind what Bane did. There was a purpose.

The Joker's game was pure chaos.

But, Bane had a plan. He always did. Leyla trusted him, even in this time of madness. With the releasing of Arkham inmates, the city was thrown back into chaos. Unpredictable, unstable chaos. None of it made sense. She knew what they were doing; returning the world back to its Darwinian Law. There was a reason for everything the mercenary did. There was no plan and no reason with the Joker.

Shrugging his large coat on, Bane chuckled lightly, "My dear, The Joker and Dr. Crane serve a glorious purpose."

Leyla raised an eyebrow, as she crossed her legs, "And what is that?"

"They will level Gotham to the ground."

* * *

It was chilly out. Leyla had almost become used to the consistent temperature of Arkham Asylum. She was forced to wear scrubs and there was a never a moment when she was too hot or too cold. She had almost forgotten that it was winter outside. It had snowed so much during her stay at the asylum. It was absolutely beautiful.

Leyla almost needed to take a moment, to stare at the snow. Stare at its calm beauty. It stood still and motionless. In that moment Gotham seemed to quiet down. There were no sounds. No noises. Everything seemed so serene. It almost took her breath away. And in a way, it reminded her that she was in fact alive. That everything around her was organic. She was organic. That this was her life and there was no reset button.

"Leyla?"

Leyla's bright blue eyes were pulled away from the view in front of her, by Bane's powerful voice. They stood outside the meeting place; an underground warehouse. As she stared at him, she realized how real everything around them was. Everything they were doing dawned on her and she felt as if she had been reawakened. But, she was already awake. Already free. How was it possible to feel even more alive?

Bane tilted his head, "Are you alright?"

A bright and fresh smile formed on her face, as she breathed, "It's beautiful outside."

The large man let out a light chuckle, as he announced, "It is your world, my dear."

"I know," Leyla smiled while breathing in the cold air, "Let's go."

* * *

The Joker had been like a kid in a candy store, when Bane's men came in by the handful with briefcase after briefcase of explosives. There were bombs, gasoline, and plenty of firearms. Leyla couldn't believe the amount of weapons that Bane was giving the clown. She also couldn't believe how he was even able to obtain all of them. Then again, his men had a very good talent of obtaining virtually anything for their boss.

The Joker gleefully sifted through one of the briefcases as his own men, clad in clown masks; took care of all the weapons. Leyla would guess they were taking them to their own vans in the back. Happily giggling, the scarred man complimented, "Oh, ho, ho, you did good, Bane. You, ah, you did very good."

"I trust you will put them all to good use." Bane stood still as a statue, with his hand latched onto the collar of his vest; while watching the Joker.

"Oh, yes," He practically couldn't contain his joy. It had been so long, since his hands touched weapons of destruction. It was just like the first time, "Just you, ah, wai-t."

Leyla couldn't even imagine what The Joker was planning. Every time they spoke in Arkham, she could see the desire in his eyes. The wanting in his heart. Nine years had passed and he hadn't once been able to feel the satisfaction of causing someone pain. Of looking into someone's eyes and seeing the fear, the uncertainty. Nine years and he hadn't once blown something up. It was the same routine, day in and day out. And it was time to play.

There was someone who wasn't enjoying himself. As promised, Bane had provided Dr. Jonathan Crane with enough chemicals for him to make his _medicine. _He had also provided him with the tools to do so. Even though the doctor's face had stayed still, Bane knew that he was eager to get back to his research. Not only was he a researcher, but he was a very sick man. Years of not being able to continue his work must have driven him absolutely mad.

Still, Crane stood off the corner, looking very irritated. The doctor was never aware of what the League had planned for Gotham. Ra's Al Ghul was simply his dealer, so that he could use the entire city as his test subject. Bane really had never given him much of a thought. Once he had released all those trapped in Blackgate, they were free to do what they pleased. It was Crane's own idea to set up a makeshift court. He supposed that's what eight years of imprisonment and wrong medication did to an unstable man.

"What's with the, ah, stick up your ass, Johnny-Boy?" The Joker took a moment away from his toys, to peer over at the other Arkham inmate. They had never worked together before, but after Crane was caught, after being freed from Blackgate; he was sent to Arkham. Two of Gotham's most well known criminals were able to spend a year together and the Joker was curious about his fellow high class criminal. They were a different breed of villain.

Ignoring the nickname that the clown had given him, Jonathan's lips tightened as he voiced, "This meeting isn't a good idea."

Tilting his chin up, Bane asked, "What is there to fear, Dr. Crane?"

The doctor let out a scoff, as his icy blue eyes turned towards the behemoth man, "I never said there was anything to fear. I was simply pointing out facts. I don't think it's very smart for all of us to be together."

"Dr. Crane, Gotham is ours. We go where we please."

Rolling his eyes, Jonathan stated, "I plan on playing this time around a little smarter than last time. I appreciate the supplies, Bane, but I will be taking my leave now."

Bane gave a slow nod, as the Scarecrow rounded up his goons and took his leave. Jonathan Crane really was uptight. Leyla supposed that nine years of imprisonment had made him a little paranoid. They really had made a mistake, by originally sending him to Blackgate. In that prison they didn't care about treating their prisoners. They were all their to serve their time and receive punishment. No one cared about their well being.

And Jonathan was a sick man. He tried to remain posh and refined, but inside his mind was deteriorating. Upon arriving at Arkham, he had been instantly diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder. That meant he had spent eight years not being properly treated. And he had been captured and thrown into an institution, not long after being released from prison. Leyla could imagine how badly that damaged his mind.

Turning towards Bane, Leyla whispered, "I don't trust him."

"Can we, ah, _really trus-t _anyone?" The Joker let out a cackle.

Leyla's lips tightened, as the mercenary announced, "If everything is to your satisfaction, Ms. Carter and I will be taking our leave."

Her stomach turned as a mischievous glint shined in his eyes and his lips twisted into a sadistic grin, "Oh, I am..._very _satisfied. You, ah, you and I are square."

"I look forward to the...fireworks."


	21. Chapter 21

TC Stark: I have to say first of all, SaiyanPrincess, you cracked me up. I literally laughed out loud, upon reading Beyla-ception. Like my friend looked at me and was like what is wrong with you? Lol I like their nickname lol Darkinyron- you really inspired this chapter and have given me ideas for the sequel. So I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you everyone! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter: Twenty-One

It always amazed Bane, how easy it was to send societies into a state of panic. Humanity was so used to their comfortable lifestyles that the tiniest threat was enough to make everyone lose their minds. It was as if they never had to overcome a challenge before. As if they had completely forgotten about their warrior ancestors. Everything came so easily to people, they never even gave thought to a world where they had to fend for themselves.

And that was exactly what men like the Joker and the Scarecrow turned Gotham into. Bane hadn't really needed to do anything. By simply blowing a hole through Arkham Asylum, he essentially opened up Pandora's Box. It had been so long since those men had been able to stretch their legs and he had every intention of allowing them to fulfill their desires.

It pleased Bane, knowing how tortured Bruce Wayne must have been. Those were men that the Batman had worked hard at putting away. Especially the Joker. The clown prince had taken everything away from him. He had destroyed Harvey Dent, he had killed Rachel, and he had forced the Batman's image to be thrown into the category of a villain. The billionaire had become a shell of a man, after Dent's death; for eight years. It had to have killed him on the inside, when all the Arkham patients were released.

Bane had no intention of keeping the hood over the people of Gotham's heads. Those who could not fend for themselves did not deserve to survive. In a truly free society, there would be no government lying to the people. The would need to learn how to save their own lives. And besides, the men of Arkham deserved their freedom. Whose right was it to govern over one's fellow man?

Bane had been in his work room, when Samuel had entered. Leyla was resting in their bed, while watching TV. He had much work to do, a lot of work that she didn't understand. She trusted him and his word, so there was no need for her to be around while he did his research. Besides, he had a plan set in motion.

Behind Samuel was his good comrade, Officer Connor Tade. Peeling his gaze away from the multiple screens before him, Bane turned around and greeted, "Officer Tade, has it not been grand?"

"You have certainly done beautiful work."

"I simply provided the means for freedom of expression," Bane casually explained, while standing up and cracking his back, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Giving an amused smile, Connor answered, "I have some new information that you will find very interesting."

* * *

Leyla had been watching the news, when Bane entered their room. She had been so happy to be back in the bed they shared. It was a temporary home and it wasn't luxurious at all. But, it was shared with the love of her life. As long as she had him by her side at night, she felt comfortable. Her time in Arkham had all been just a bad dream.

Turning over, under her blankets; she smiled and cooed, "Have you come to take a break from work?"

Bane's full lips smirked; amused. It was truly spectacular watching her, "As lovely as that sounds, I have just discovered some new information that I believe you will find...too good to pass up."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "And why would I find this new development so interesting?"

"Because, my dear, it will be the final step in your transformation."

* * *

And what interesting news it had been. Leyla could hardly believe what Bane had told her. In a matter of seconds, her whole world had been thrown back into chaos. Into shock and disbelief. How could this kind of information have been hidden from her for so long? How could either of them have missed that kind of coverup?

The cold in the air didn't bother her in the least. Not after what she had just been told. No, she didn't care at all about the chill in the air. She was cold enough on the inside. What Bane had just told her...shook her to the core. All the years she had been feeling empty on the inside were now coming back to her. How could one sentence change everything that she had worked towards? How could she fully be free when..._he _was alive?

Leyla was feeling everything at the same time. John Daggett...John Daggett was alive. Bane hadn't killed him. He had snapped his neck and left him, to take her back to their _home. _Why wouldn't he think that the rich man was dead? But, no. Connor Tade had informed the mercenary that Daggett had been discovered, barely breathing and paralyzed from the neck down. He had been living in a hospital ever since. The doctors had even pronounced him dead, since they all feared that Bane would return to finish the job. That was the reason Leyla was able to take all his money.

After slipping on a gray full sleeved, wool blend autumn winter dress, black leggings, and purple slouch heeled boots, Leyla had flown out the door. Before hearing that John was alive, she had almost wished that he wasn't dead just so he could see all the work she had done. Now, she was regretting having ever wished that.

The hospital that John was staying in was one for people with his same condition. Many of them, like him; were residents there. Many stayed there because they had nowhere else to go and no one to take care of them. Only a few had families that loved them and were willing to deal with someone who couldn't move any part of their body except their faces.

Slipping past security guards, Leyla hastily made her way to the room that Connor had informed Bane about. She had no thoughts. No feelings. Only the beating of her own heart could be heard. The last time she had seen John Daggett, it was right before she had thought Bane killed him. He had slapped her and forced himself upon her. Just like he always did.

The Johnn Daggett before her was a much different man than she had grown up knowing. Her guardian had always dressed impeccably. To him, looks were everything. He was always a shallow man. There was nothing other than what was on the outside. His hair always had to be styled properly and his suits always needed to be pressed.

While his hair looked decent, the lines of his face had increased. He looked as if he had aged ten years. He laid still on the bed provided for him, dressed in the typical hospital gown. If he had been anyone else, Leyla might have felt bad for him. She knew her father would have grieved for his friend. He might have even offered to take care of the man. Clenching her fists, she wished her father could have known the _real _John Daggett.

John knew Leyla had stepped into the room. His eyes shifted over as soon as she shut the door. She knew he wasn't able to move his head, so she slowly moved in front of his bed. Her steps quiet and calm. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and her heart was pumping rapidly. This was it. She was finally going to confront him.

Holding her hands behind her back, Leyla lifted her chin and calmly greeted, "Hello, John."

There was a faint hint of despair in his eyes, as he looked upon her. The girl that he had known for her entire life. The girl that he had promised Kyle he would take care of. And now she was working with Bane. All the things she had done, he had seen it all. Day in and day out, he watched the news. Ever since finding out Bane was alive, he lived in fear. He didn't think Leyla would be the one coming for him.

"Leyla," John's voice rasped, as he deeply frowned, "Your father wouldn't have wanted you to be this way."

Quickly, her face scrunched together in anger. Clenching her fists, she snarled, "And he would have wanted me to be your sex toy? My dad trusted you. You were his best friend and he made you my guardian. You had no right what you did to me. How you chipped me away slowly."

"You needed discipline. Look at what you did."

"No, John," Leyla shook her head, "I didn't cause my father's death. I was also in that car. I have been scarred and damaged and will be for the rest of my life. And you took advantage of that. You loved the fact I have no uterus. You just wanted a puppet. I was dead for _eight _years of my life. _You _took that away from me! Those should have been the best years of my lives and instead...I had nothing. I was nothing. Now...now I'm my own person. I'm alive again, John. My father would have wanted that."

Narrowing his eyes, John sneered, "You're a maniac."

Letting out an amused snort, the younger woman laughed while shaking her head, "Does it make you mad, John? Your whole life...has been centered around booze, women, and money. Now, you can't have any of that. It must make you mad. You have..._nothing. Nothing! _Nothing on the inside. No love, no friends. No one weeps for you," Tightening her lips, Leyla spat, "The only reason I even _mourned _your _death _was because my dad would have been been upset," Snorting, she asked, "How could you not have been humbled by any of this?"

"I gave you everything," John sneered, "A place to live, a job, a good fuck-"

"I'd hardly call it good. And as for a place to live; barely. You took my money from me...did you hear what happened to Stryver? Dr. Crane sentenced him to death for taking my father's money," Leyla smiled, "All you gave me were bad memories."

"Do you think Bane is any better? You're still being used for only one thing. He keeps you around because you have a purpose."

Leyla was still. Her lips tight and her bright blue eyes piercing into his very soul. All kinds of images flashed through her mind. Every memory, every time he entered her pop before her. Once upon a time her only reason to live was to be John's sex slave. There was a time where her only purpose was to spread her legs and wait for him to be done.

Slowly flexing her fingers, Leyla took in a steady breath while calmly stating, "No, you're the only one who did that to me, John," Referring to her body, she smiled, "Do you like what I'm wearing? Look, I'm wearing heels. You hated that. You thought it empowered women and you couldn't have that with me. My hair is down...I'm wearing beautiful dresses. Oh and, I don't bow my head down for anyone. _That's _what Bane has done for me."

John stared at her for a moment before laughing, "You can change the outside, Leyla, but not the inside. Inside you're still a slave. You need to be some man's slave. You don't know how to live if you don't belong to some man. You don't have a mind of your own. You do what your master tells you to."

"See, that's where you're wrong, John. I don't belong to anyone. I do what I want to do, when I want to do it. If I want to sleep with a man other than Bane, I do. If I want to go out for a drink, I do. If I want to use _my _money to buy a beautiful house, I can. Oh and _your _money went to buying a private jet...and a hotel room in Paris. And it would have bought the drugs needed for Bane, but-" She then grinned, "I killed that man _so _we got the drugs for free."

"You're sick, Leyla."

Slowly turning her lips into a smile, she proclaimed proudly, "No, I'm free," It was then she started slowly sauntering over to his side, the smile plastered on her face for the entirety. Reaching down, she gently turned his head so they could look at each other, "I'm really happy Bane didn't kill you."

Raising an eyebrow at her, he asked, "And why's that?"

"So I could."

John didn't even have a chance to scream, as Leyla reached into her pocket and aimed her gun in between his eyes. With a smile on her face, she pressed her lips against the tips of her fingers before reaching down and placing them against his forehead. Retracting her hand, she cooed, "Enjoy your life in hell."

And with that, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Bane suspected that Leyla was enjoying herself with the information he had given her. Finding out that John Daggett was alive hadn't discouraged him at all. He saw the great opportunity in the other man's situation. It was truly splendid. Just like Bruce Wayne, he had been forced to watch everything that had once been his burn. He had been incapacitated. Unable to move. Forced to watch all his money and fortune be destroyed.

And most of all, forced to watch as Leyla Carter yanked herself away from the repression of his grasp. Forced to see as all he had done was thrown out the window. There had been a part of her that had been held back, because she wasn't truly transformed. Bane could see it in her eyes, could see the desire to be completely free. She had thought she was. Even he had as well. But, it wasn't until he found out John Daggett was alive that he realized..._this _was her final step to redemption.

While Leyla was out, Bane had decided to take a look around Gotham. He wanted to see how the city was developing. Everything had gone back the way it once was, when he had taken over the island. There was no need to feel any trepidation, while walking the streets. No officer of the law would interfere. Gotham belonged to its people.

"Come out of the shadows, Mr. Wayne. There is no need for games." Bane called out, having felt the presence of the Dark Knight.

"I have no intention of playing." Batman rasped, once coming out of the shadows.

It began to snow. The cold flakes fell down gently, hitting the top of Bane's bare head. The initial freeze melted away, sending a cool chill down his spine. The large man needed to smile. There was always something so basic and simple about the cold. So beautiful in it's simplicity. Snow could always remind someone of how alive they were.

Tilting his head up, Bane greeted joyfully, "This feels familiar, does it not? You and I, awaiting our fates in the cold winter's night?"

Batman clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. He was quickly becoming frustrated by the mercenary's mocking ways. He was irritated in how Bane felt joy in all the pain and sorrow that surrounded them. By _freeing the repressed, _Bane essentially opened Pandora's Box. He turned Gotham, the city that had been making strides to make itself better; was thrown into an island of despair. It quickly became a wasteland, where people feared for their lives. How was that ideal?

"This isn't right." Batman took a step forward; anger in his voice.

Bane gave a full lipped smile. Amused with the caped crusader's frustration, he slowly sauntered over and asked, "Why would you concern yourself with me, when men like the Joker are out there?"

"You're the worst of them all."

"I'm flattered." His cool voice never faltered; even chuckling at Batman's assessment.

Batman narrowed his eyes even more. Both wondered when the other would make the first move. They were two wolves, circling each other. Assessing each other. They were both on opposite sides of what they had learned during the League. Both were molded under the same teachings. Both were trained under the same master. And yet, both turned out so completely different. There would always be a battle between them; an argument of what was right and what was wrong.

"Why are you doing this to Leyla? She's a good person."

Bane raised an eyebrow at the change of topic. Bruce was a man who was always so concerned with the welfare of others. Especially those who he deemed innocent. He was always thought that with a few words, he could change someone's mind. It was comical in a way. How little he understood of the world. How little he actually paid attention to Ra's Al Ghul's teachings.

Shaking his head, Bane once again jovially expressed, "There are no good or bad men, Mr. Wayne. We are all animals."

"You can't think what you're doing is right." The Batman tried to reason.

"You and I will never think the same way," Bane explained, "I am nearly done with Gotham. I suggest you concentrate on saving your city," The mercenary calmly began walking past the Batman, before their shoulders were directly next to each other, "This isn't our fight. Not this time."

* * *

Leyla arrived home on a complete high. Her body still vibrated from the feel of firing off a gun. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, causing her to practically run through the halls of the underground bunker. Her mind was such a blur, she could hardly concentrate on where she was going. Or what her surroundings were. Her legs were simply taking her to her destination.

She had just killed John Daggett. Had just killed the man who had repressed her for so many years. How was it that she felt even more alive than she ever did before? Hadn't she already been freed? But, no, she was riding on a high like never before. Upon pulling the trigger, she felt her spirit ascending to an even higher level than before. It was as if she could finally breathe. Like everything toxic in her body had finally left her soul forever.

Finally arriving to her room, Leyla swung the door open and headed almost wildly towards the bedroom. There, Bane sat in an arm chair. He was calm and still. His eyes glimmered with almost a...proud glint. His full lips were curved up, greeting her. As if he had been waiting for her to return to him.

"Did you like my gift?" Bane's cool voice asked.

Bane of course could smell the gun residue off her. He knew what she had done. It was evident from the look on her face. She looked positively immaculate. She looked fresh. Relieved. And she was running on adrenaline. She almost looked shocked. Not at shooting John, but shocked at herself. Shocked that she had finally been unlocked and had truly become transformed.

Slowly nodding, she gulped and breathed, "Yes," before straddling his lap and planting her lips on his.


	22. Chapter 22

TC Stark: Alright, my beautiful followers. This is the...last chapter. Le sigh. It's been a beautiful ride. It has. I love all of you. You guys have continuously inspired me and pushed me. I hope you all like this chapter, it serves as a wrap up. I am going to take a week or so in order to really structure the next story, but in the meantime enjoy my other two stories lol I don't know what the name of the next one will be, so please just keep a look out! If you have any suggestions please let me know! Tisiphone – I am so happy you've come around with Leyla! Lol I kinda wanted her to be a psychotic to be honest. I think her freedom is very overwhelming and because of her past she is a little unbalanced. But, I love that because it really opens a lot of doors. I think once everyone sees the third story they won't think I'm beating a dead horse, because I have a really good plan for it. I feel this story is my masterpiece lol Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Twenty-Two

"_Hello, hello, people of Gotham. It comes to my, ah, attention tha-t many of you are upset over _my _return. All you, ah, wall street types are _really _worried. Worried about businesses and, ah, money. You all don't know what's going to happen. Well, I just want to make things..._simpler _for you. __**I **__will help you, Gotham. I will get rid of all your worries. Just leave yourself in _my..._capable hands."_

Gotham had been in an extreme state of panic ever since the Joker's home made tape had gone viral. Every news station continuously played his daunting recording. His message to the city. It was just like when they had all heard about the bomb that threatened to destroy everything just a year prior. Now, everyone needed to go back to living in fear. Wondering what was going to happen and when they were going to die.

It felt so much worse with the Joker. At least Bane had let them know exactly what would be their demise and why it would happen. Now there were so many questions. What was the Joker planning? When would he exact his plan out on the people? What should they do? Where should they go? Was it even safe to leave their houses?

To the people of Gotham, it was as if the world was going to end. _Their _world was going to end. Riots were at an all time high. People had resorted to looting. Setting fires to cars. Breaking into local stores. Stealing the parts off of cars. Beating others and raping women. It was truly a horrible time to live in Gotham.

Leyla saw everything that was going on around her. It was truly the Joker's vision. Chaos. Fear. Destruction. They were everything the clown prince loved. It was truly his masterpiece. It really seemed like he was coming close to accomplishing what he had originally wanted nine years prior. She wondered if it was actually going to happen.

It certainly wasn't the utopia she had envisioned having with Bane. There was chaos everywhere. Illogical chaos. She understood why Bane had given the Joker what he had. He was using the scarred man to accomplish what he had envisioned for Gotham. The city was beyond redemption and rather than set a bomb off, he set the Joker off.

But, there was no purpose for what the Joker was doing. No real thought process. He wasn't doing it because of a vision of a better world. A world without wealth and power. A world where someone could be whoever they wanted to. A world where what mattered most was themselves. No, he did it was the pure fact of watching others suffer.

Leyla wanted to live in paradise. This wasn't paradise. She didn't know what Bane had planned. She trusted him, but he made no mention of leaving Gotham. Sure, they lived underground, but she doubted they wouldn't be effected by what the Joker had planned. She would be forced to live in a burning and decaying city. The city that had already killed her on the inside once before. After killing John, she had no other ties to the miserable island. Sure, she would be forced to fend for herself constantly and in a way that was what Bane wanted, but not what she wanted. It wasn't _hers._

In Gotham, she would be living by the Joker's rules. Not her own. She would be controlled by the scarred man's own twisted plans. Her way of living would be affected by him and not her own. Her main objective would be to survive, not to be happy. She hadn't transformed in order to be repressed once again. The Joker could do as he pleased, but she would have no part of it. She wouldn't live in his layer of hell.

"Ain't safe for a girl like you to be wandering around."

Leyla had been wandering around. Her mind had been a jumbled mess ever since the Joker's video had hit the airwaves. It was cluttered. Her mind felt paranoid and she hated the feeling of being antsy. She needed to get away. Needed to feel the cold air prick at her skin and remind her that she was still alive. She needed to be away from any plans, any bunker; any war zone.

But, the entire island of Gotham was a war zone. Bad enough she was in the Narrows. Turning around, she saw a simple thug grin at her lustfully. Morals and self-righteousness had gone straight out the window. The people no longer believed in any sense of dignity. They took what they wanted and destroyed for the sake of destroying. Just like the Joker had wanted.

Leyla had been through far too much to be intimidated by a common street thug. Taking a pull on her cigarette, she asked curiously, "And what kind of girl would I be?"

Chuckling, the thug approached Leyla while licking his lips, "All vulnerable. _Innocent._"

"Who says I'm innocent?"

The thug let out a hearty laugh, before charging for her. Leyla reacted quickly, moving out of the way. She reached in her pocket and took out her gun, before slamming the butt of it against the back of the man's head. The man fell down easily and she quickly went to slamming her foot into the man's side. Kicking him. Hard. Over and over again. She may have been thin framed. She might have not been the most skilled. But, what she had was _rage. _

While continuously assaulting the man, Leyla shouted, "No one has the power over another human being!"

"Stop you crazy bitch!"

"I'm not crazy," Leyla tilted her chin up while pointing her gun at the man's head, "I'm right."

Leyla couldn't wait to feel the vibration run through her arms, as she pulled the trigger. Usually, during attacks; she felt nothing. It was just a blur of rapidly moving images. Her adrenaline pumped hard and she couldn't stop until she had destroyed whatever caused her to behave in such a way. But, she would be lying if she said she didn't find some satisfaction in shooting a gun. It gave her power, strength. She may have not been as strong as Selina or Talia, but she was her own person. And that's what pulling the trigger made her feel.

But, that satisfaction was never reached. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, a pair of arms gave around her and hooked up under her armpits. Leyla sneered as the gun fell from her hands and her arms were locked in an upright position. Panic kicked in and she began violently thrashing; screaming, "Get off me!"

"Leyla! It's me!"

Finally her restrainer spun her around so she could see who it was. Her body still tingled with adrenaline, as she stared up at the man who had stopped her, "Bruce, what are you doing here?"

Frowning, he asked gently, "What were you doing?"

Flicking her eyes over at the bruised up man, she shrugged, "He was trying to attack me."

Bruce Wayne didn't look good. While his hair was styled and he wore his usual lovely suits, he looked stressed. Worn down. Leyla didn't like seeing him that way. If there was one person she felt bad about, in the whole situation; it was him. He wasn't truly lived. She thought he had never really lived a day in his life. Even while in Paris, married and _happy_; she knew he hadn't broke free from the chains that bound him.

Bruce looked down at Leyla, while firmly asking, "What is the Joker planning?"

It was then she frowned and sighed, "I don't know. I really don't..."

"Bane released him."

Leyla looked up at Bruce and spoke to him firmly, "I don't like the Joker. I don't like any of them...I don't know what's going to happen," She then gave a wry smile, "Doesn't this feel familiar? You were one of the last people I saw before the bomb was supposed to go off."

Bruce frowned. He remembered that day. It would forever burn in his mind. They were so close to the end...he had thought for a moment that he would have really let Gotham down. Looking back at her, he spoke, "You had been with Bane the whole time."

"It doesn't mean I wanted the bomb to go off," Sighing, Leyla explained, "Bruce...do you know what life had been like for me before that? I woke up...I went to work...I let John...do what he wanted to me and I went home. I had no real mind. No thoughts. I didn't speak out of line. I didn't do anything. I didn't even speak out when John would violate me, because I deserved it. He made me believe I deserved it."

Taking in a heavy breath, the younger woman continued, "At first...when Bane first brought me in, I was such a nobody that...he refused me food and I obeyed. I went _days _without food. My insides hurt. I wanted to eat so badly, but...John had hardwired me into obeying men. To do whatever I was told. I wasn't meant to speak up, so I did what I was told," Her bright blue eyes looked up at Bruce and had sorrow in them, "Bane helped me break away from all of that. Helped me become my own person. He let me know that...no one had the right to own me. So, knowing that, of course I didn't want the bomb to go off."

Bruce was silent. He wasn't entirely sure what to say. Kyle Carter had been such a good man. Bruce knew that he and John had been longtime friends. Of course, to him; John was never trustworthy. But, he would have never thought that the older man would have stooped so low to make a young girl his sex slave. To break her spirit so much that it took a man like Bane to finally break her out of her shell.

"Leyla...I'm so sorry. No one deserves what happened to you. Kyle...he was a friend of mine and...I really wish I had known. I would have taken you out of that situation," Tucking his hands in his pockets, he tried to talk some sense into her, "But, you can't think that this is right. Bane comes from the League of Shadows...he will always have that mentality. This will always be your life."

"I just want to be happy...and I am, Bruce. I don't care about the teachings of the League, I just care about my own happiness. Bane can do whatever he pleases because that's how it's supposed to be. We have our own lives and he loves me. And I love him. You can't say that this world doesn't need some balance in it."

"Yes, but not like this."

Leyla frowned. They would never see eye to eye. But, she felt no resentment to him. No matter what, she still held Bruce in the highest regards. No matter what happened between him and Bane, she would always respect him. She would always think of him as pure and innocent, in this world of darkness. In an essence, him and the mercenary were the same. They were trying to achieve the same level of peace, they just went about it in different ways.

Slowly, her hand reached up and touched upon Bruce's cheek gently. He looked down at her, confused as her thumb rubbed gently at his skin. Then Leyla gave him a slow smile and reassured, "In the end...all that matters is this one life. We don't get another. Shouldn't we make the most out of it?"

Leyla then reached up on her toes and gently kissed his cheek, "Please find your own happiness, Bruce. Your own freedom."

* * *

There had been a feeling of emptiness in the pit of Leyla's stomach, when she returned to the bunker. It had been harder seeing Bruce the second time around. The first time, they were just too innocent victims coming to terms with the end. Now, she had blood on her hands and could be considered just as guilty as Bane. She didn't want to be Bruce's enemy.

As she entered her room, she was instantly greeted by an observation, "You look worried, my dear."

Leyla's head lifted up, as she saw Bane standing in the middle of the room. He always looked so statuesque. So grand. His body always stood tall and proud. His chin was always held high. She had to pause for a moment, just to drink him in. If all else failed in the world, she simply looked at him and remembered that she had found someone to love.

Composing herself, she began to undo the buttons of her pea-coat, "I ran into Bruce Wayne."

"Do not undress."

Leyla turned her head towards him, confused. Bane, though; has his classic smile painted on his full lips. The sides of his eyes crinkled with delight and he took pleasure in seeing the confusion on her face. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Why not?"

"Come and you shall find out."

* * *

Leyla followed Bane. He followed him into the town car and watched as the driver took them to their private plane. She watched as many of his men moved in and out of the plane; suitcases in their hands. Turning towards the larger man, she asked, "What is all this?"

"While you were gone, I had my men pack the essentials. We're leaving." Bane explained, as he slipped out of the car; Leyla following him.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Where are we going?"

It was then Bane smiled, full lipped and genuine. Jovially, he answered, "To Paris."

And then, everything seemed right with the world. Leyla's smile reached ear to ear, her eyes beginning to water. Everything seemed as if it would go straight to hell. She had felt that she would spend her life fending off the evils of Gotham. But, no. They were going to Paris. Going back to their paradise. Their world.

Grinning, Leyla wiped a tear away, "I didn't think I'd ever hear you say those words."

"You have little faith in me," Bane reached down and gently held her cheek in his large palm, "As long as I live, I will keep my word."

The warm feel of his hand against her skin was enough to make her melt. Her heart aflutter, she reached up and wrapped her small hands around his large wrist. Overwhelmed with happiness, she looked up and asked, "What about Batman...and Nightwing?"

"Let them die in their city."

Leyla's smile grew brighter, as she was led up in the plane. It wasn't long, before everything was loaded and the plane began to take off. Everything felt so surreal. Looking around, she remembered the first time they were on the plane. How their journey had just began. And now, they were back on the plane. Wine being poured in their glasses and food being prepared.

As the plane flew over the island of Gotham, she gazed out the window. Gazed at the city that had been her repression for far too long. An overwhelming relief took over her, as she realized that the island had not gotten the best of her. The city wouldn't be her grave. They were taking off to the rest of their lives. In Paris. In their utopia.

And just then, something happened. There was a deep and powerful boom. And then...the buildings began to fell. She recognized all those buildings. They belonged to powerful companies. Banks, law firms; even Wayne Tower. All of them began to fall, one by one. It hadn't been the explosion that engulfed the city, like Bane had planned. But, for the first time, one of the Joker's plans had actually followed through.

Bane didn't need to look out the window. He knew exactly what was happening. He could have stayed in the city. Watched Gotham fall to the ground and live out a true society-less life. But, rather he took Leyla and him out of the chaos. Had left the city alone and knew that he had accomplished what the League had originally set out to do. It was their time now.

With that thought in mind, Leyla got up from her chair and snuggled into his. Curling herself besides him, she felt his large arm come around her and hold her tight. Everything was going to be alright. Everything was going to work out just fine and it was because of him. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
